


Building Me Up (but buttercup, you lied)

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry Styles, Actor Louis Tomlinson, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Usta Harry'ego wydają się być suche tylko z powodu wypowiedzenia tych słów. To co miał z Louisem to coś więcej niż 'kumple z korzyściami'. To były powolne pocałunki rano między miękką pościelą, to były nieśmiałe uśmiechy, proste trzymanie się za ręce podczas popołudniowego spaceru i jedzenie lodów. To było śniadanie na obiad, śmiech i zlizywanie miodu ze swoich warg, kiedy dzielili się celami, a nawet sekretami. To było szczęście.Dla Harry'ego to było wszystkim, ale dla Louisa okazało się to być niczym.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [building me up (but buttercup, you lied)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699652) by [outropeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outropeace/pseuds/outropeace). 



HARRY

Harry wiedział, że to będzie złe tak szybko jak Mitch przyniósł filiżankę jego ulubionej kawy tylko dlatego, bo na to ‘zasługiwał’. Wiedział, że to będzie złe, kiedy patrzył nie mrugając jak Mitch próbuje się wygodnie usadzić na kanapie. Nazwijcie to intuicją po latach przyjaźni, ale Harry po prostu wiedział, po tym jak drapał się po ramieniu i jak zaczął delikatnie zezować lewym okiem, to zdecydowanie oznaczało, że coś było nie tak.

Odstawiając swój kubek, w końcu odważył się zapytać co się dzieje. Po kilku sekundach ciszy jego przyjaciel wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Jeff mnie do ciebie wysłał, abym przekazał ci, że ma dla ciebie zarówno dobrą jak i złą wiadomość. - Na twarzy Mitcha widoczne było zmartwienie, a Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czuł jak dreszcz przechodzi przez jego ciało.

\- Co jest?

Mich zamknął oczy. Tak, zdecydowanie nie było to dobre. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, to on musi ci to przekazać.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Ponownie, nic ci nie mogę ujawnić.

Harry prychnął. - Od kiedy używasz słowa ‘ujawnić’? Pewnie spaliłeś swoją ostatnią działającą komórkę mózgową.

\- Pewnie tak. - Mitch wzruszył ramionami. - Ale wciąż ci nie powiem, więc po co do robić sobie żarty?

\- Bo obydwoje jesteście klaunami - powiedział Jeff, wchodząc do pokoju z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Harry nie wiedział czy robi to specjalnie czy po prostu przedawkował botoks… znowu.

\- Mitch powiedział, że masz dla mnie jakieś wieści.

\- Tak, mam - powiedział Jeff, siadając. - Znasz Yorgosa Lanthimosa? - Zapytał, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

Serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło na wspomnienie tego nazwiska. - Oczywiście, że tak, jest obecnie jednym z najbardziej uznanych reżyserów, jest również nazywany Kubrickiem naszej generacji.

Jeff prychnął. - Cóż… jak się czujesz pracując z Kubrickiem naszej generacji?

\- Jak, idąc na przesłuchanie do jednego z jego filmów? - Zmarszczenie na twarzy Harry’ego zamieniło się teraz w zmieszany uśmiech. - To bardzo długa droga, on zazwyczaj dzwoni do ludzi, których chce w filmie.

\- Och, wiem, zadzwonił do ciebie… - Jeff uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, do mnie, ponieważ jestem twoim agentem, ale chciał ciebie.

\- Jesteś kurwa poważny? - Harry szybko wstał z swojego siedzenia i podszedł do Jeffa. - Nie robisz sobie ze mnie jaj, prawda? - Złapał go za koszulkę. - Jeff, jeśli żartujesz to obiecuję, że ci przywalę prosto w twarz, nie obchodzi mnie to, nie można się tak ze mną bawić.

\- Puszczaj! To była droga koszulka - jęknął Jeff, zirytowany. - Nie bawię się z tobą - powiedział, kiedy poprawił swoją koszulkę. - Uważa, że będziesz perfekcyjny do jego nowego filmu.

Uśmiech Harry’ego był tak szeroki, że czuł ukłucie w policzkach. - To jest to! To jet to na co czekamy! Żadnych więcej nudnych komedii romantycznych, w końcu zobaczą mój potencjał - powiedział uśmiechając się głupawo. - To ile aktorstwo dla mnie znaczy.

-Tak, co do tego… - Jeff uniósł się na siedzeniu, krzyżując nogi i ramionami. - Pamiętasz, że były dobre i złe wieści?

\- Och nie…

\- Och tak… film? - Jeff poczekał aż Harry skinął głową w zgodzie. - Chce nakręcić dystopijną komedię romantyczną.

\- Komedię romantyczną? - Harry prychnął. Był przekonany, że Jeff żartował, nie ma opcji, że to powiedział było prawdą, ale patrząc na zmartwionego Mitcha przygryzającego swoje paznokcie, wiedział, że to nie kłamstwo. - Y-yorgos? Jesteś pewien?

\- Bardzo. - Mitch wtrącił się do rozmowy. - Jest również bardzo podekscytowany i nie może się doczekać aż poznasz Louisa Tomlinsona. Czy Jeff wspomniał, że Louis Tomlinson również będzie występował w tym filmie? Ponieważ, tak, Louis Tomlinson jest, w filmie mam na myśli.

Jeff zassał swoje zęby. - Nie wspomniałem, ale dziękuję za wyciągnięcie tego tematu.

\- Musicie sobie ze mnie żartować… - wyszeptał Harry pomiędzy histerycznym śmiechem. - Louis Tomlinson, jako Louis Tomlinson, który zrujnował moją karierę, ponieważ chciał pracować ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem zamiast ze mną?

\- Mhmm - odpowiedział nieobecnie Jeff.

\- Mój Louis Tomlinson? - Harry prawie krzyknął.

Jeff przewrócił oczami. - Spójrz, rozumiem, macie razem wspólną przeszłość i się nie dogadujecie, ale to wielka szansa dla nas wszystkich - podkreślił szczególnie ostatnią część.

To było więcej niż to. Minęły dwa lata odkąd ostatni raz widział to małe gówno. Dwa lata odkąd zdradził i rzucił Harry’ego bez ostrzeżenia, wyjaśnień czy pożegnań.

Chociaż Harry widział Louisa od tego czasu. A kto nie? Louis był wszędzie. Był jednym z najbardziej kochanych i podziwianych aktorów w tym momencie. Nazywali go Midasem przemysłu filmowego, każdy film, w którym grał zdobywał wszystkie możliwe nominacje.

Harry był całkowicie świadomy i męski, aby rozpoznać, że to nie było jedynie głupie szczęście i nadnaturalny dar. Louis był dobry. Był wspaniały. Był jak ‘pokążę ci jak powinno się to odczuwać. Pokażę ci pasję, która zwala z nóg, sprawi, że twoje serce się zatrzyma, a ból stanie się tak wielki, że zabraknie ci powietrza w płucach’ taki typ aktora. Mógł sprawić, że się go kochało albo nienawidziło tylko jednym spojrzeniem. I w Harry'ego przypadku miało to miejsca na jak i poza ekranem.

Louis był bez wątpienia wybitnym aktorem, ale nie dobrą osobą.

\- To nie jest zwykłe nie dogadujemy się, on był…

\- Miłością mojego życia - powiedział Mitch, pstrykając palcami.

\- Tak! Nie… - Harry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową. - Kurwa, zamknij się, nie! Był… moim ziomkiem do pieprzenia?

Harry czuje suchość w ustach po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. To co miał z Louisem było czymś więcej niż ‘ziomki do pieprzenia’. To były powolne pocałunki rano między miękką pościelą i nieśmiałymi uśmiechami, to było trzymanie się za dłonie popołudniu, kiedy spacerowali i jedli lody. To było śniadanie na obiad, śmiech i zlizywanie miodu ze swoich ust, kiedy dzielili się marzeniami, a nawet niektórymi sekretami, to było szczęście, to był blask.

Dla Harry’ego to co miał z Louisem znaczyło wszystko. Póki szatyn nie zdecydował, że to nie oznaczało nic.

\- Pytasz mnie czy mi to mówisz? - Zapytał Jeff.

\- Jesteś pewien? Ponieważ kiedy indziej mówiłeś mi… - dodał Mitch.

\- Nie możemy razem pracować! - Harry przerwał swojemu przyjacielowi, nim ten powiedziałby coś głupiego.

\- Naprawdę odrzucisz najlepszą okazję swojego życia, tylko z powodu ładnego kutasa? - Ton Jeffa był dziwny, niemal przerażający. - Cała twoja kariera upada na dno! Występujesz jedynie w niskobudżetowych filmach, za które nawet Hulu nie chce płacić. Jeśli nie wykorzystasz tej okazji, możesz równie dobrze szukać pracy w swoim rodzinnym mieście, ponieważ to byłby koniec. I mam to na myśli.

Harry wiedział, że Jeff ma rację, to była jego ostatnia szansa. Na początku, myślał, że praca w niskobudżetowych komediach romantycznych będzie jedynie początkiem, czymś co musi zrobić, aby dostać ważniejsze role. Jednak po zaakceptowaniu jego szóstej roli jako dziwny nauczyciel, jest przekonany, że jedynie jego mama była chętna zapłacić za jego obejrzenie, wiedział że nie ma przyszłości w przemyśle filmowym. Nie miał kontaktów ani pieniędzy, z ledwością opłacał swoje gówniane mieszkanie, aby właściwie świecić w LA.

\- H… - wyszeptał Mitch. - Dalej, kolego, może ma z tobą jedynie kilka linijek i nawet nie będziecie musieli się widzieć? To praca twoich marzeń, nie daj mu tej przyjemności.

I tak Harry skończył w Irlandii, dokładnie w Sneem, dzieląc nie tylko więcej niż kilka linijek, ale bycie obiektem zainteresowań pierwszej i ostatniej osoby, której Harry oddał swoje serce, tylko po to, by odzyskać je w drobnych kawałkach.

Mogli kręcić komedię romantyczną, ale dla Harry’ego było to bardziej jak horror.

~*~

Harry był profesjonalistą, nie ważne w co ludzie wierzyli, nie ważne jak tani film był, był czarujący i uprzejmy dla reżysera, producentów tak samo jak dla makijażystki i asystenta kamerzysty. Zawsze czuł się z tego dumny, ale było coś w chłopaku siedzącym przed nim, że chciał warknąć.

Może to farbowane blond włosy albo wyraz jego oczu, które intensywnie na niego patrzyły, ale Harry był dwie sekundy od zapytania co jest kurwa z nim nie tak.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - Harry przesunął się na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Tak, kolego - odpowiedział blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko. - To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu.

Ostrzeżenie przepływa przez ciało Harry'ego, które może zrozumieć. Czuł się również tak jakby to nie było zwykłe pierwsze czytanie, ale coś co może zmienić jego życie na zawsze. - Jesteś podekscytowany pracą z Yorgosem?

\- Z kim? - Blondyn przechylił nieco głowę. - Och, z reżyserem! - Powiedział, delikatnie uderzając w stół. Czy to był irlandzki akcent? - Technicznie nie pracuję z nim ani dla niego, ale zgaduję, że jest fajny.

\- Och… - Harry poczuł się całkowicie zagubiony. - W takim razie dlaczego jesteś taki szczęśliwy?

\- Kolego - blondyn szybko wstał i w dwóch szybkich ruchach usiadł bliżej Harry’ego. - Jestem twoim największym fanem. - Och, nie. - Posiadam i oglądałem wszystkie twoje filmy… od ‘Moja żona jest wampirem’ do ‘zamiany ciał’. Jesteś geniuszem! - O Boże…

\- Oglądałeś je? - Zapytał przerażony Harry. - Mam na myśli, z własnej woli?

Bezgustny blondyn prychnął. - Oczywiście, że je oglądałem. Każdy wie, że dzisiejszy film niskobudżetowy jutro może stać się klasykiem. - Zauważając oburzenie Harry’ego i lekko zdegustowaną twarz, zaczął wymieniać każdy niskobudżetowy film, który stał się klasykiem. - The Room, kolego! Nie może powiedzieć, że ten film nie jest klasykiem.

\- Jest straszny - powiedział Harry.

\- Dokładnie! Był taki straszny, że stał się złotem. Jak można nienawidzić ‘Dom na przeklętym wzgórzu’, Vincent pieprzony Price w swojej najlepszej chwale, to praktycznie złoty film lat pięćdziesiątych. Mój kolega, Ed Wood? Jeden niskobudżetowy film za drugim, prawie wszystkie są teraz klasykami.

\- Dobrze, ale…

\- Wszystkie twoje ulubione nocne filmy, Różowe Flamingi, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Wojownicy, Dziwolągi, Martwe zło, wszystkie te filmy były uważane za niskobudżetówki w swoich czasach. Były powody, dla których były puszczane po północy albo w czasie innych.

Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie, ale było w tym coś czemu stanowczo nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Blondyn miał punkt widzenia tak duży jak jego głowa. - Zgaduję, że masz rację. Po prostu nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, aby jakikolwiek z moich filmów był w przyszłości uważany za klasyk.

\- Zgaduję, że Ed Wood też nie - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że narzekasz na swoją własną pracę - pokręcił głową. - Nigdy nie poznawaj swoich idoli, mówią. Jestem Niall, swoją drogą. Ty oczywiście jesteś Harry, teraz potrząśnij moją dłonią.

Harry zrobił to co mu powiedziano i wtedy drzwi się otworzyły. I o to był, w całej swojej chwale. Louis Tomlinson. Miał na sobie workowaty, brzoskwiniowy sweter, wyglądające na miękkie spodnie oraz śpiący wyraz twarzy, który sprawiał, że jego niebieskie, dziecięce oczy kontrastowały z ostrym i zimnym pokojem, niczym promień słońca w zimowy dzień. Wyglądał jak wizja, taki piękny i jasny, że przytłaczał zmysły Harry’ego.

Brunet walczył z tym, aby trzymać swoje dłonie przy sobie. Zmusił je do unikania zrobienia czegoś głupiego, jak pogłaskanie policzka Louisa albo zabranie mu grzywki z oczu. Albo gorzej, przyciągnięcie go na swoje kolana i złożenie delikatnych pocałunków na całej jego twarzy, szepcząc mu jak bardzo za nim tęsknił, że przeszłość nie ma znaczenia i że nie potrzebuje nawet wyjaśnień, po prostu chce go z powrotem w swoim życiu.

Wszystkie te myśli się skończyły tak szybko jak Louis go zauważył i przewrócił na niego oczami.

\- Jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie na to - prychnął Louis i usiadł na tym samym krześle, na którym wcześniej siedział Niall. - Co robisz siedząc tak daleko ode mnie? - Mrugnął w jego kierunku.

Serce Harry’ego zawisło, nim Niall zachichotał i odpowiedział. - Siedziałem tutaj, ale kiedy masz przed sobą Harry’ego Stylesa, musisz przywitać się z bliska. Chociaż powiedział, że nienawidzi niskobudżetowych filmów.

\- Nie nienawidzę ich - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Nie jestem zaskoczony, wydaje się być bezguściem - powiedział za to Louis.

Harry uniósł brew. - Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Więc on mówi… - Louis spapugował go i dodał do tego sarkastyczny uśmiech.

\- Jesteś tutaj od trzech sekund i obraziłeś mnie w pierwszych dwóch. W jakim czasie, wasza wysokość, powinienem się przedstawić? Kiedy przewracałeś na mnie oczami czy kiedy nazwałeś mnie bezguściem?

\- Podoba mi się, że użyłeś niesamowicie prawidłowej formy, zwracając się do mnie - powiedział rozpromieniony Louis, kiedy skrzyżował swoje nogi.

\- Dobra - wyszeptał Niall. - Rozumiem, że wasza dwójka się zna? Albo właśnie stworzyliście piękną atmosferę z niczego? Ponieważ, jeśli to drugie, to macie talent.

\- Myślałem, że go znam, ale zgaduję, że nie - powiedział Louis do Nialla, nawet nie zerkając na Harry’ego.

I co? To Harry powinien czuć się obrażony i zdradzony.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.

\- Możesz teraz? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Co… się tutaj dzieje? - Harry ledwie usłyszał słowa Nialla, ale sam nie był pewien w tym momencie, skupiał się jedynie na cichej walce, którą miał z Louisem.

\- Nic. Chodź tutaj to może ci później to wyjaśnię.

Niall chciał wstać, ale Harry go zatrzymał.

\- Teraz lubisz rządzić ludźmi wokół? Zgaduję, że sława naprawdę zmienia ludzi.

\- Jest moim asystentem. - Louis zazgrzytał zębami. - Musimy sprawdzić mój plan na dzisiaj.

Harry czuł się głupio, ale musiał utrzymać pozory. - Dlaczego? Zbyt duży byś mógł sprawdzić swój własny kalendarz? - Wspaniałe, to było naprawdę wspaniałe.

Louis prychnął, a Harry wiedział, że to co nadejdzie nie będzie śliczne.

\- Nie wiedziałbyś tego, prawda?

Napicie można byłoby przeciąć nożem. Nawet Niall był wystarczająco mądry, by się nie odzywać.

\- Mógłbym zjeść pasję w tym pokoju, gdyby była deserem. - Stojący w drzwiach Yorgos Lanthimos ostrożnie się im przyglądał. - Chciałbyś zrobić to samo, Anika? - Zapytał ze swoim charakterystycznym grubym akcentem dziwnie wyglądającego mężczyznę obok.

Harry był przerażony faktem, że reżyser zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, poza tanimi filmami, kiedy miał dziecięcą bitwę z Louisem.

\- Nie chciałbym zjeść żadnego typu pasji ani uczucia, czy to w tym pokoju czy poza nim - odpowiedział Anika bez wyrazu.

\- Dewastujące. Zjadłbym ich wszystkich gdybym mógł, ale tego jednego szczególnie. Zabutelkowałbym go i sprzedał ludziom. Muszą wiedzieć!

\- W pewien sposób to pan zrobi.

\- Masz całkowitą rację, Anika, zapomnijmy o przesłuchaniach, obydwoje dostajecie role. Będziecie sobą oślepieni, już mogę to orzec.

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem, proszę pana. I to nie jest przesłuchanie, już dostali rolę. To pierwsze czytanie i zapewniam nikt nie jest gotowy.

\- Nie musisz się smucić, Anika, to było jednym oraz drugim i wspaniale sobie poradzili.

Harry widział jak Anika zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, nim powiedział ‘dobrze’ i odłożył swoją torbę na stół.

Skanując pomieszczenie zauważył, że Niall, na szczęście, był tak samo zmieszany jak on i posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, za to, że sprawił, że czuł się mniej nie na miejscu. Louis przez większą część wydawał się być przyzwyczajony do zachowania reżysera i jego asystenta.

\- Więc, obaj jesteście podekscytowani swoimi rolami? Anika powiedział mi, żeby o to zapytał, aby uniknąć w przyszłości problemów. Chociaż nie wiem jak miałbym stawić czoła problemom, jeśli nie podoba się wam scenariusz to wasz problem, nie mój.

\- Kocham to - powiedział mu Harry dosadnie i szczerze. Podążając za początkowym szokiem, wiedząc, że to dystopijna komedia romantyczna, po przeczytaniu tego po raz pierwszy, czuł tylko uwielbienie.

Pewnie, był o miłości i w pewnym momencie wszystko było tak surrealistyczne, że nie można było powstrzymać się od śmiechu przez żałosność głównych bohaterów. Więc w pokręcony sposób można było to rozważać jako bardzo ponurą komedię romantyczną, ale w rzeczywistości film był skupiony na sadystycznej społeczności skupionej na uformowanym rodzaju miłości.

Podzieleni na dwa sprzeczne, ale podobne akty, pokazujące że uczucie bycia zdesperowanym, aby znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę i chęć pozbycia się wszelkich uczuć nie są tak dalekie od rzeczywistości jak można by sądzić.

To było absurdalne, prawdziwe i perfekcyjne.

\- Oczywiście, że to kochasz, to było fatum. Śniłem kiedyś o panie Tomlinsonie i niedługo potem, stworzyłem scenariusz, który teraz stanie się filmem. Zadzwoniłem do jego agenta i o to jest.

\- Oto jestem - powiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

\- I jest perfekcyjny - dodał uroczyście.

\- I nie zamierzam temu zaprzeczać.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby słowo fatum działało w tym zdaniu, proszę pana - powiedział Anika z tym samym pustym wyrazem twarzy, który miał na sobie odkąd wszedł do pomieszczenia.

\- Oczywiście, że działa Anika, musisz zwracać uwagę. - Anika otworzył swoje usta, kiedy Yorgos klasnął w dłonie i powiedział. - Zacznijmy czytać.

I przeczytali.

Harry próbował trzymać swój wzrok z dala od Louisa, ale nie miał szczęścia. Był świadomy, że Louis sukcesywnie i z łatwością omijał jego wzrok, nawet jeśli musieli to robić czytając scenariusz. Ale czuł przyciąganie to tego chłopaka. Sytuacja była nieprawdopodobna, minęły lata odkąd ostatnio się widzieli, ale ciało Harry’ego wciąż wyginało się do dotyku chłopaka przed nim.

\- Wspaniale! Obydwoje poradziliście sobie spektakularnie! - Krzyknął Yorgos ze swojego krzesła, kiedy skończyli czytać. - Kocham to napięcie, ten smutek. Mogłem niemal poczuć jak tęsknicie ze sobą z każdym wypowiadanym słowem. - Louis zarumienił się, Harry był pewien, że było to spowodowane pochwałą. - Muszę was poprosić abyście utrzymywali to uczucie przez cały czas kręcenia filmu. Uczucia was, możliwości, nie znalezienia osoby, która was komplementuje. Bólu, gdy w końcu to znajdujecie w złym momencie, będąc otoczonymi przez niewłaściwych ludzi. Złość na to, że miłość została wam odebrana. Podjęcie decyzji o naprawieniu tego, a potem zwątpienie! Musimy zobaczyć zwiątpienie w każdym geście, w każdej pozie. Bez zwątpienia ten film polegnie.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry mógł poczuć to wszystko. Dokładnie w tej chwili, jedynie patrząc na Louisa. To było trochę przytłaczające, to jakimi uczuciami wciąż darzył chłopaka. Jak każde spojrzenie powodowało, że czuł fikołki w żołądku, a jego serce przyspieszało tempo bicia. Ale kto mógł go winić? Każda osoba patrząca na Louisa prawdopodobnie czułaby się tak samo. To nie było osobiste, po prostu tak działało Hollywood. Prali ludziom mózgi, wmawiając, że nie ma innej tak pięknej osoby, jak ta, która w tym momencie odnosi sukces. A tą osobą właśnie był Louis. Nie ma zaskoczenia, że Harry tak się z tym czuje.

To nie był osobiste, to był efekt Hollywood.

Po pierwszym skończonym czytaniu, Harry wciąż myślał o tych słowach, kiedy Niall zawołał jego imię.

\- Zostawiłeś swój szalik - powiedział Niall, podając mu materiał. - Cóż, nie wiem czy jest twój, ale Louis powiedział mi, abym ci go dał.

\- Robisz wszystko co mówi?

Niall westchnął. - Kolego, spójrz - powiedział poważnie. - Nie wiem jaki jest problem między wami, ale pomimo tego co możesz sądzić o Louisie, jest on wspaniałym facetem i jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, więc sugeruję stonować swoje chamskie odpowiedzi, przynajmniej przy mnie. - Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nie zamierza odpowiedzieć, kontynuował. - Zapytałem go czy mogę tutaj przyjść, ponieważ lubię twoje filmy, a on naprawdę nie chciał być sam. Teraz wiem dlaczego. Więc to była sytuacja ‘upiecz dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu’. Zdecydowanie zaszliście sobie za skórę i pewnie masz powody, aby być na niego złym, ale obaj powinniście naprostować rzeczy między sobą. Ten film ma potencjał, nie zniszczcie tego.

Niall dwukrotnie poklepał go po ramieniu, nim zostawił oniemiałego Harry’ego na środku parkingu. Musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Mitchem,w innym wypadku oszaleje.


	2. Rozdział 2

Sneem można opisać wieloma słowami: malownicze, zimne, przyjazne, ale Harry nigdy nie użyłby słowa zabawne. Małe miasto zawierało dwa bary, jeden był kawiarnią rano, a drugi był jak im powiedziano ‘tylko dla lokalnych’. Inn’s nie było takie złe, ale aktorzy nie mieli tutaj pokoi, więc wciąż musieli prawie codziennie jechać do Killarney, aby się przespać i mieć jakąkolwiek formę rozrywki.

Pierwsza tercja filmu poszła gładko. Na początku Harry trochę bał się plotek na temat technik i ćwiczeń, które stosuje Yorgos, ale póki co nikt nie musiał udawać, że rodzi w operze za co był wdzięczny.

Problem nadszedł, kiedy druga grupa zaczęła kręcić w lesie a razem z nimi, Louis. Mieli tydzień na ocieplenie stosunków, a potem zaczęli kręcić. Był całkowicie świadomy tego, że to co powiedział mu Niall te kilka tygodni temu było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Musiał być lepszą osobą i spróbować przeprosić Louisa, w innym wypadku ich problemy osobiste mogą zrujnować drugą szansę Harry’ego na udowodnienie swojej wartości. A wolałby umrzeć niż pozwolić na to żeby Louis Tomlinson ponownie mu coś zniszczył.

Po prostu musiał wziąć głęboki wdech i zebrać się na odwagę, zapukać do kampera Louisa i przeprosić. Praktyczne i proste.

\- Hej. - Harry poczuł delikatny ucisk na ramieniu. - Wydajesz się być trochę spięty, wszystko w porządku?

Odwracając wzrok od swojego celu, Harry poczuł, że część jego zmartwień odpłynęło na widok twarzy Antona.

Inaczej mówiąc to, że Harry był przyjemnie zaskoczony, widząc że Anton jest częścią ekipy było nieporozumieniem. Było coś między nimi, nim Louis pojawił się po raz pierwszy w jego życiu. Uśmiech spowił jego twarz, gdy przypomniał sobie jak myśleli, że są w sobie zadurzeni. Słodki, uprzejmy i uległy Anton był marzeniem każdego faceta. I był dla niego perfekcyjny, w teorii.

Do tego dnia Harry wciąż mógł powiedzieć, że był nieco zainteresowany Antonem, ale kto by nie był? Jednakże, jeśli ma być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, Harry był bardziej zainteresowany tym, kto był dla niego większym wyzwaniem.

\- Nic, po prostu muszę się jeszcze raz przedstawić gwieździe filmowej - westchnął Harry, kiedy oparł swoją głowę o czoło Antona.

Anton mruknął. - Cóż, lepiej zrób to teraz, kiedy jest sam, niż wtedy, gdy jest ze swoją świtą - odwrócił twarz, aby spojrzeć na bruneta. Miał takie piękne, szare, oczy. - Wiesz, że jego ochroniarz kiedyś otworzył karton soku nożem, ponieważ Louis sam nie mógł go otworzyć? Jego fani uznali to za urocze, ale kto tak robi?

\- Czekaj, naprawdę? - Harry pokręcił głową. - W każdym razie, nie chcę z nim walczyć. Po prostu chcę go przeprosić.

\- Przeprosić? - Anton zmarszczył brwi. - Ty? Za co?

\- Mieliśmy małą konfrontację przed naszym pierwszym czytaniem i mogłem powiedzieć parę rzeczy, których nie powinienem. Oczywiście, on też, ale staram się być lepszą osobą.

Anton uśmiechnął się. - Zdecydowanie jesteś większy, to nie podlega dyskusji.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno. To był jeden z powodów dla którego lubił Antona, poza jego innymi pozytywnymi cechami. Wiedział jak rozśmieszyć Harry’ego.

\- Schlebianie nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi. - Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie do niego, kiedy zmniejszył przerwę między nimi.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał Anton, drażniąc się.

Flirtowali ze sobą odkąd zobaczyli się na początku nagrań i Harry zdecydowanie mógł użyć trochę ulgi. Wiedział, że Anton również będzie chętny, ale najpierw musiał porozmawiać z Louisem i wyjaśnić wszystko między nimi. Mógł być profesjonalny. Był profesjonalny.

\- Spotkamy się później? Naprawdę chcę to kontynuować, ale muszę najpierw udać się do bachora. - Harry wskazał podbródkiem na kamper.

Anton przewrócił oczami. - Tak go rozpuściłeś.

\- Nie masz pojęcia…

~*~

To zajęło pięć minut, aby Harry w końcu odważył się zapukać do drzwi Louisa.

W pokoju było dziwnie cicho, ale Harry był pewien, że Louis tam był, zapukał ponownie i usłyszał dźwięk w środku. Co… do kurwy…

\- Wchodź. - Harry usłyszał przytłumiony głos Louisa, brzmiał jakby brakowało mu tchu. W jego pamięci pojawiły się niechciane wspomnienia, kiedy Louis brzmiał dokładnie tak samo z nim, pod nim, sprawiając, że kiszki w brunecie się przekręcały. Jednak otworzył ostrożnie drzwi. - Czekałem na ciebie - powiedział Louis, a serce Harry’ego się zatrzymało.

Obraz przed nim to tak, jakby Bóg wybrał jedną z jego najbrudniejszych fantazji i wcielił ją w życie. Louis miał na sobie szlafrok w kolorze różowego złota, lewę ramię ukazywało jego złotą i delikatną skórę. Wargi Harry’ego, język i dłonie świerzbiły chcąc pocałować, polizać i dotknąć Louisa, tęsknota wypełniła klatkę piersiową bruneta. Jednak uczucie nie trwało długo, ponieważ ponownie szatyn uratował Harry’ego od bezcelowego zaślepienia, tylko poprzez otworzenie swoich ust.

\- Och. - Louis całkowicie się do niego odwrócił z brakiem zainteresowania w oczach. - Myślałem, że jesteś kimś innym.

I tak po prostu, motyki wewnątrz Harry’ego zmieniły się w odłamki szkła przecinające jego wnętrzności.

\- Przepraszam za wbicie na twoją imprezę, wasza wysokość, ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Tak, tak, jesteśmy zaprzysiężonymi wrogami bla, bla, bla. Póki któryś z nas nie umrze bla, bla, bla. Nasze spory będą wpływać na nasze życie i sprawiać, że inne rodziny będą żyć w nędzy bla, bla, bla. To będzie nasze dziedzictwo. - Louis machnął ręką. - Naprawdę, Harry, musimy ponownie przez to przechodzić? Mam masaż twarzy i to nie ten zabawny, ale bardzo relaksujący i nie zostawiający pryszczy na mojej twarzy.

\- Myślałem, że na kogoś czekasz.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Tak, czekam na mojego kosmetyczka, głupku.

Harry czuł się jak głupek, ciepło rozpływało się po jego policzkach. - Czekasz na niego pół nago?

Wyraz twarzy Louisa stał się zimny. - To co robię ze swoim ciałem, z moim życiem i moją przestrzenią, nie jest już twoją sprawą.

\- A kiedykolwiek były moją sprawą? - Odpowiedział Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że tak myślałeś. - W głosie Louisa brakowało ciepła, brzmiał prawie płytko i Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego.

To nie tak, że Louis po prostu odciął całą komunikację i wszystkie więzy, nawet jeśli Harry wciąż chciał z nim rozmawiać i zapomnieć o incydencie. Po prostu postanowił zablokować i wymazać bruneta ze swojego życia. Do tego momentu Harry nie mógł zrozumieć powodów, które kierowały Louisem. Był świadomy, że nie powinien rozmawiać z nim tego samego dnia, nie powinien odbierać jego telefonów tej nocy, ale był zraniony, czuł się zdradzony, potrzebował czasu i przestrzeni. Potrzebował dnia, by odetchnąć.

Jednak Louis nie dał mu jednego dnia, a dwa lata całkowitej ciszy.

Gdyby to nie było dla Jeffa, Harry prawdopodobnie wciąż próbowałby skontaktować się z Louisem. Dzięki niemu, brunet nie był już w tym miejscu, ruszył dalej. Musiał być teraz profesjonalny, dla swojego własnego dobra.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech. - Spójrz, to nie ma znaczenia co ja sądzę. Mamy się kochać. - Harry zobaczył jak oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły. - Mam na mysli w filmie. Musimy być profesjonalni.

\- Jestem profesjonalny - powiedział Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Cóż, w takim razie spróbujmy chociaż być dla siebie mili.

\- Dla filmu - dodał Louis, jego oczy szukały czegoś w twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Tak… to znaczy dla mnie wszystko - powiedział szczerze Harry i może zbyt chętnie. Wyraz twarzy Louisa stał się mniej chłodny.

Podchodząc powoli do bruneta i po kilku sekundach zastanowienia się, Louis wyciągnął małą dłoń. - Rozejm? - Zapytał, przechylając głowę.

Serce Harry’ego zrobiło małe salto i szybko złapał dłoń Louisa. - Oczywiście. - Proszę.

\- W takim razie rozejm. - Louis delikatnie potrząsnął jego dłonią z małym uśmiechem na swoich wargach, Harry nie chciał, aby ta chwila się skończyła. - Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz - powiedział wyraźnie Louis. - Naprawdę muszę dostać ten masaż, rozkaz agenta i w ogóle. - Mrugnął do niego, a Harry był dwie sekundy od tego żeby upaść przed nim na kolana.

\- Pewnie, tak, umm… powodzenia? - Głos Harry’ego załamał się na końcu. Kurwa.

\- Powodzenia z masażem twarzy? - Uśmiech Louisa był pełen i oślepiający. Przybliżył się nieco.

\- Ja…

Ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi, powstrzymując Harry’ego od powiedzenia czegoś głupiego. - Louis, jesteś gotowy?

Louis mrugnął wyczekująco na Harry’ego, jakby czekał aż ten coś powie. Harry zapłaciłby każde pieniądze świata, aby dowiedzieć się jakich słów szatyn od niego oczekuje.

Po kilku sekundach ciszy, Louis westchnął i powiedział. - Wejdź - prosto do drzwi, patrząc na Harry’ego, kontynuował. - Do zobaczenia jutro na nagraniach, tak? - Tak jakby maska znów zakryła jego twarz.

\- Tak… tak, pewnie.

~*~

Potem jak oczyścił sprawę z Louisem, Harry był podekscytowany dołączeniem do grupy w lesie, tak było, oczywiście, nim rozpoznał Zayna Malika, kolejną zmorę jego egzystencji. O co chodziło? Harry nie był pewien czy osoba posiadająca nie jedną, ale dwie takie była nadal częścią grupy.

Grał lidera grupy, bezwzględnego mężczyznę, który wierzył, że miłość była obciążeniem dla społeczeństwa i ironicznie najbardziej starał się rozdzielić postacie grane przez Louisa i Harry’ego.

Więc rzeczy stały się nieco napięte dla Harry'ego, dodając do tego wyrażenie tego co musisz, nie wyrażając tego co chcesz, wydaje się to być nieco trudniejsze, kiedy jest w to wplątana miłość.

\- Nie, nie, nie, to jest do dupy! - Krzyknął Yorgos ze swojego krzesła, zirytowany. - Harry, pokazujesz wszystkie emocje w swoich ramionach, wyglądasz jak ten zielony, brzydki mupet. Anika - odwrócił się do swojego asystenta. - Jak się nazywa ten brzydki, długi, mupet? Taki jak żaba.

\- Kermit, proszę pana.

\- Kermit! Louis, jesteś zbyt spięty, zbyt ostrożny. Boisz się Kermita?

\- Proszę pana…

\- Co? Nie mogę być z tym milszy, inny synonim jakiego mogę użyć to gówno. Chcesz go użyć Anika? Ponieważ ja mogę… to jest gówno.

\- Postacie powinny być stoickie, proszę pana.

\- Twoje usta są pełne prawdy, Anika. Więc dlaczego zachowują się jak przerażeni idioci, zamiast jak bezwyrazowi, zakochani idioci?

\- Obawiam się, że sądzą, iż tak wygląda miłość.

Twarz Yorgosa zmieniła się wściekłej w załamaną w przeciągu chwili. - Och, moi głupi idioci - prawie ich przestraszył. - Chodźcie tutaj, chodźcie.

Harry zawahał się, ale zrobił to co mu powiedziano.

\- Potrzebuję abyście złapali się za ręce w platoniczny sposób - powiedział Yorgos, kiedy złapał dłonie Harry’ego i Louisa. Po kilku sekundach, dodał. - Możecie poczuć pasję?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Myślałem, że to miało być platoniczne?

\- W takim razie trzymacie się za ręce nieprawidłowo! Powinniście być teraz w roli, powinniście czuć jak ten drugi was pragnie tylko poprzez spojrzenie w ich oczy. Twoje ciało - powiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy Harry’emu. - Jest dla mnie bezużyteczne, obrzydza mnie…

\- Proszę pana…

\- Bądź miły dla aktorów albo cię pozwą, wiem, wiem, ale muszą wiedzieć, że to wszystko - powiedział, machając dłonią w powietrzu. - Nie może się tutaj znajdować. Nie tańczymy tutaj latino.

\- Nie sądzę, aby miało to dla nich wiele sensu.

Reżyser mrugnął na swojego asystenta. - Jak to? Jestem całkowicie precyzyjny.

Anika spojrzał na niego. - W oparciu o emocje, które powinny być ukazane z scenariuszem, będzie lepiej jeśli wasze ruchy będą… silne, precyzyjne i minimalistyczne.

\- Dokładnie to powiedziałem, żadnego tańczenia latino.

\- Żadnego tańczenia latino - powtórzył Anika, bujając się lekko.

\- Pamiętaj, osoba, którą masz przed sobą jest tą, na którą czekałeś całe swoje życie. On… - Yorgos złapał ramię szatyna. - Jest tu dla ciebie. Połączenie między wami, musi istnieć pomiędzy waszymi podobnymi cechami czy zasadami. Chcę abyście byli w stanie pokazać to połączenie na dużym ekranie. Chcę aby ludzie siedzieli w kinach, widzieli wasze twarze i ciała bez wyrazu, ale wciąż mówiących ‘chcę tego typu miłości’. Jedynie po tym jak patrzycie na siebie. Możecie mi to dać?

Harry odważył się spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy po raz pierwszy odkąd reżyser się do nich zbliżył i od razu tego pożałował. Oczy szatyna były pełne miłości, najbardziej bezinteresownej i czystej. Harry nigdy w swoim życiu tak bardzo nie chciał, aby Louis stracił swoją zdolność do gry, nawet wtedy, kiedy wszystko bolało, ale w tej chwili, Harry tego chciał, z całych sił, ponieważ spojrzenie jakim Louis go obdarzał, sprawiał, że wierzył, że miał nadzieję.

\- Właśnie tak - powiedział głos w tle, prawdopodobnie Yorgos. Jednak Harry nie mógł zwrócić uwagi na coś więcej oprócz tego jak jego ciało niekontrolowanie zbliżało się w kierunku Louisa. - Pokażcie mi pragnienie, ból, wszystko.

Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na szyi Harry’ego tak szybko jak poczuł knykcie Louisa pieszczące tył jego dłoni. Mógł poczuć zapach miodowego olejku, tego samego, który Harry kochał i który rozprowadzał po całym ciele szatyna.

\- Musisz wyrzeźbić Louisa w swoim umyśle. Wymrucz rzeźbę.

Co?

\- Wymruczeć?

\- Tak, dlaczego jeszcze nie mruczysz? - Powiedział zirytowany Yorgos. - Spójrz tylko na niego, nie jest najpiękniejszą piosenką?

Prawie wszystko co powiedział reżyser nie ma dla Harry’ego sensu, poza ostatnią częścią, ponieważ nawet jeśli trudno było mu to przyznać, wiedział, że gdyby Louis był piosenką, byłby jedną z tych najlepszych. W życiowej składance bruneta, Louis byłby główną piosenką, tą na którą ludzie czekają. Całkowicie mógł pracować z tą analogią, więc dokładnie to zrobił.

\- Perfekcyjnie!... Widzisz? Nie musisz się ruszać, aby się kołysać. Róbcie to co robicie jeszcze przez kilka minut. Będę się kręcił wokół. Wszyscy inni pięć minut przerwy.

Po tym jak każdy inny wyszedł, Harry odważył się przybliżyć do Louisa. Odwracając swoją dłonią, powoli zacząć przebiegać swoimi palcami po ramieniu Louisa, zobaczył jak jego wargi delikatnie się rozwierają, a rzęsy zatrzepotały na ten dotyk. To był piękny obraz pobudzenia, to działało głęboko w nim. Wiedział co zrobić jako następne, aby uzyskać jęk, z jaką siłą i delikatnością musi pociągnąć za jego miękkie włosy, aby wydobyć dźwięk, gdzie ugryźć, aby zamruczał. Znajomość sprawiła, że Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie od pragnienia.

Harry zamknął oczy, aby się ogarnąć.

\- Wyjdźmy gdzieś jutro - wyszeptał Louis. Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szeroko, Louis spojrzał na niego wyczekująco z nutką… nadziei? Ale dlaczego?

Dłoń Harry’ego się zatrzymała. - Przepraszam?

Louis musiał coś dostrzec na jego twarzy, ponieważ jego oczy straciły swój blask i jego postawa stała się ochronna. Głupia część Harry’ego wciąż chciał przysunąć się do Louisa i troszczyć o jego szczęście i kopał się wewnętrznie, że był odpowiedzialny za tą zmianę nastroju. - Mam na myśli z innymi, chcą zwiedzić miasto.

Serce Harry’ego biło mocno w jego piersi. - Nie ma czego zwiedzać w mieście… - kolejne kopnięcie.

\- Nie, tak, wiem, Killarney jest raczej małe, miałem na myśli… - Louis zachichotał lekko, zakładając sobie pasmo włosów za ucho. - Nie mam pojęcia co miałem na myśli.

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że nie ma potrzeby robienia tego, ponieważ jego włosy były teraz krótkie i to sprawiało jedynie, że wyglądał na wrażliwego i trochę zagubionego. Harry chciał go trzymać aż wszystkie jego zmartwienia odejdą. Chciał zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ponieważ był wspaniały, wciąż był najlepszy. I czy to nie było niesprawiedliwe? Harry był zgubiony, on był tym, który płakał aż był zupełnie wysuszony i pusty. Pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek uczucia, poza tymi skupionymi na Louisie, najwidoczniej.

\- Tak, pewnie - powiedział Harry, biorąc krok w tył. Był pewien, że zgodził się tylko dlatego, ponieważ nigdy nie był dobry w odrzucaniu propozycji, kiedy Louis był tak blisko. - Jest kawiarnia, której chciałem spróbować.

\- Czy to ta, gdzie podstawą smaków lodów są emocje?

Harry nie miał pojęcia o czym Louis do niego mówił, ale jego oczy ponownie zaświeciły i nie ważne jak bardzo szatyn go zranił, nie chce spowodować, aby znowu straciły swój blask.

\- Tak, to… to ta, brzmiała… interesująco. - Uśmiech Louisa poszerzył się, a Harry prawie zapomniał dlaczego musi chronić swoje serce przed szatynem. Prawie zapomniał jak to dobrze zostać obdarzonym tym specyficznym uśmiechem. ‘Zrobiłem to.’ Harry naprawdę musi zrobić krok w tył, nim zrobi coś głupiego jak oddanie uśmiechu albo błaganie Louisa, by przyjął go z powrotem. - Umm… myślę, że możemy zawołać innych? Pięć minut chyba już minęło i musimy kręcić dalej.

\- Och, tak, tak… zawołajmy resztę, my… myślę, że już to mam.

Kiedy Harry zaczął się odsuwać, jego umysł się oczyścił i zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak okropnym pomysłem było spędzenie czasu z Louisem. Nie byli tylko starymi znajomymi nadrabiającymi informacje ani nowymi kolegami z pracy, którzy próbują się lepiej poznać i Harry nie mógł nawet udawać, mógł jedynie starać się być profesjonalnym. To był on próbujący zadowolić Louisa i musiał szybko coś zrobić, nim ponownie straci kontrolę nad swoimi uczuciami.

\- Wszystko zrobione? - Warknął głos zza Harry’ego. - Anton.

Harry zobaczył światło w postaci, wysokiego, szerokiego blondyna. - Prawie. Hej… grupa aktorów chce jutro pozwiedzać Killarney, chcesz dołączyć.

\- Popularne dzieciaki proponują ci miejsce przy stoliku, a ja mam być twoją osobą towarzyszącą? - Anton uniósł brew. - Stary, pewnie.

Harry mógłby ucałować tego mężczyznę. Wszystko było ponownie pod kontrolą, będzie dobrze z Harrym.

~*~

Pomimo czegokolwiek w co mógł wierzyć, Harry ani trochę nie był zaskoczony obecnością Zayna Malika w ich grupie. Również nie był zdenerwowany, widząc jak przytula się do Louisa przy każdej okazji. Złączone palce, nosy pocierające policzki i skronie, delikatne chichoty. Harry wcale nie był zdenerwowany. Nie obchodziło go to, cieszył się z popołudnia z Antonem, wielkie, kurwa, dzięki.

\- Lou, jest mi tak zimno - zajęczał Zayn przy szyi Louisa, w miejscu gdzie Harry wiedział, że szatyn ma dreszcze. Harry czekał na jego reakcję, taką jak zabójczy wzrok, ale jedyną odpowiedzią jaką zauważył u Louisa był… większy chichot. Co. - Jestem taki znudzony widokiem zamków, większej ilości zamków i jeszcze większej ilości zamków.

Harry chciał na niego warknąć, dlaczego musiał tak bardzo narzekać? Nie mógł być po prostu wdzięczny za scenerię? Poza tym, naprawdę musiał aż tak się wtulać w Louisa? Jezu Chryste tutaj była szóstka innych ludzi, łącznie z Harrym i Antonem. I pewnie, nie oczekiwał, że będzie się tak zachowywał przy nieznajomych, ale jednym z innych ludzi był właściwie asystent Louisa, Niall. I wydaje się być dla niego tak samo przyjazny jak był dla Harry’ego, Antona lub każdej innej osoby, która przecieła jego ścieżkę, więc nie było powodu, aby nie pozwalać Louisowi na oddychanie. To nie tak, że Zayn chronił Louisa przed zimnem, po prostu tam był, kradnąc ciepłotę ciała.

\- Mi też jest zimno - powiedział Louis, pocierając o siebie dłonie, nim chuchnął na nie. - Chcecie iść do kawiarni? Chcę spróbować tych lodów.

\- Właśnie powiedziałeś, że ci zimno - powiedział Harry ostrzej niż zamierzał.

\- Tak, jestem również gejem, więc jaki jest problem? - Odwarknął Louis. Był taki przez cały poranek, Harry naprawdę nie wie dlaczego w ogóle go zaprosił, skoro ma być dla niego niegrzeczny. Zayn chichoczący przy Louisie tylko wszystko pogarszał.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział Anton blisko ucha Harry’ego.

\- Jeśli chcesz możesz mnie zapytać - powiedział Louis do Antona.

\- To dlatego, ponieważ legendy głoszą, że bez względu na to jak ci zimno, geje zawsze mają ochotę na loda - powiedział w tym samym czasie Niall.

\- Myślałem, że to dotyczy jedynie twinków - powiedział Harry, wskazując swoim podbródkiem na Louisa, który idealnie imitował złotą rybkę.

\- Och, nie fajnie, kolego, nie fajnie - powiedział Zayn za Louisa.

\- Och proszę, National Geographic twinków, oświeć nas swoją wiedzą na nasz temat.

Harry był przekonany, że usłyszał jak ktoś powiedział. - Czy National Geographic nie jest tylko o zwierzętach?

Wyciszając każdą inną osobę, uniósł brew i podszedł do Louisa. - Och, więc akceptujesz to, że jesteś twinkiem.

Louis zacisnął twarz. - Po pierwsze jestem twonkiem, mam mięśnie - powiedział rozdrażniony.

Harry zniżył głowę, zbliżając się do Louisa. - Jestem przekonany, że pośladki nie zaliczają się do mięśni - wyszeptał niskim głosem i z nutką rozbawienia w swoich oczach.

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jak anatomia działa? - Harry zauważył, że policzki Louisa zmieniły barwę z pięknego różu w wspaniały szkarłat. - Pośladki są tak właściwie wielkim mięśniem pokrytym tłuszczem, to się liczy jako mięsień.

\- Tak? Udowodnij to. - Harry podszedł nieco bliżej, nie miał pojęcia co robi, ale Boże, cieszył się każdym momentem.

\- Myślę, że to powszechna wiedza, kolego - powiedział Zayn znudzonym tonem, kiedy Louis zaczął szukać na swoim telefonie.

\- Cytat “twój tyłek jest zrobiony z mięśni pośladkowych, które należą do grupy najsilniejszych mięśni w całym ciele’ koniec cytatu. Ha! Nie tylko jestem twonkiem, jestem silnym twonkiem - powiedział Louis, kiedy pchnął swój telefon przed twarz Harry’ego.

\- Nie sądzę, że bycie twonkiem tak działa, Lou - powiedział Zayn, wydymając wargi i ze szczerym współczuciem w swoich oczach. - Ale masz naprawdę świetny tyłek.

I tak, Harry nie zamierza tego słuchać. - Powiedziałeś, że to wielki mięsień, jako jeden? Więc technicznie wciąż się mylisz.

\- Jak ja… kiedy ty… i ja…

Harry poczuł dłoń Antona na swoim ramieniu, nim usłyszał jego głos. - Hej, może powinniśmy pójść do tej kawiarni, o której tak mówiliście?

Przez krótką sekundę wzrok Louisa staje się lodowaty, nim uśmiecha się z łatwością, chociaż Harry jest przekonany, że ten uśmiech nie sięga jego oczu.

\- Tak, już wiem jaką emocję zamierzam zjeść - powiedział Louis trochę zbyt radośnie w opinii bruneta.

\- Możemy iść inną drogą, tą o której ci mówiłem? - Powiedział Anton do Harry’ego.

\- Tą dłuższą?

Zayn prychnął. - Nie chcę oglądać większej ilości zamków, chcę się napić kawy.

\- Nie sądzę żeby nas zaprosili Z - powiedział Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Och… dlaczego nie?

\- Myślę, że chcą być sami, kolego. Wiesz, tylko ich dwójka - powiedział Niall, poruszając brwiami.

Louis prychnął. - W każdym razie, róbcie co chcecie, my idziemy.

Louis był dupkiem, a Harry’ego korciło, aby zrobić coś z tym w najbardziej nieodpowiedni sposób. Jaką prawdę głosiła osoba, która twierdziła, że ciężko się pozbyć starych nawyków.

\- Idziemy z wami - powiedział Harry prawie wyzywająco, wyzywając Louisa, aby się z nim sprzeczał. - Możemy obejrzeć resztę zamków kiedy indziej, tylko ty i ja, tak?

Anton uśmiechnął się z łatwością, kiedy Louis przewrócił oczami, prawdopodobnie sądząc, że Harry na niego nie patrzył.

\- Cóż, przegrupujmy się i idźmy tam, moje jajka niedługo odpadną, jeśli zostanę tutaj dłużej niż trzy minuty. - Niall pospieszył każdego, prawdopodobnie czując rosnące z każdej strony napięcie.

Po pierwszy szoku, gdy Harry dowiedział się, że Niall lubi jego filmy i nazywa siebie jego największym fanem, jest zaskoczony tym jak bardzo lubi tego faceta, nawet denerwują go w Zaynie te same rzeczy co w Harrym. Również jest bardziej przyjacielem Louisa niż jego asystentem. Takim szczerym, tym, który robi coś dla ciebie nie dlatego, bo mu za to płacisz, ale ponieważ szczerze się martwi i chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. 

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale myślał, że lubił tak bardzo Nialla za to jakim dobrym przyjacielem był dla Louisa. Mógł być niepomny, ale nie jest idiotą, był świadomy jak wciąż troszczy się - czasami - o chłopaka, ale to się zmieni, musi się zmienić, nie może tego spieprzyć, wciąż musi myśleć o swojej przyszłości i Jeffie.

A przynajmniej tak sądził.


	3. Rozdział 3

Z fioletowymi lodami z czarną polewą w swojej dłoni Louis wciąż wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, a Harry wiedział, że logicznym będzie zostawienie go w spokoju. Louis nie był już jego problemem, więc mógł czuć cokolwiek chciał, ale Harry nigdy nie powiedział, że był najbardziej logicznie działającym mężczyzną na świecie.

\- Dobra, dawaj, Tomlinson, co tak wykrzywia twoją twarzyczkę? - Harry usiadł obok Louisa, kiedy inni wybierali co chcą zamówić. - Nie podoba ci się smak, który wybrałeś?

\- Lody są przepyszne, mam wspaniały smak, więc logicznym było, że wybiorę lody oparte na emocjach.

Harry wymusił uśmiech. Jasna cholera, to był naprawdę zły pomysł. - Jaką emocję wybrałeś?

\- Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć - powiedział Louis.

I okej, to było wystarczające. Harry próbował być miły, a Louis był rozpuszczonym dupkiem, znowu. Jakby nie był świadomy tego co potrafi zrobić z wnętrznościami bruneta.

\- Możesz przestać zachowywać się tak jakbym kopnął twojego szczeniaczka? Myślałem, że mamy rozejm.

\- Powiedziałem rozejm, to nie oznacza, że muszę lizać ci dupę - uśmiech Louisa udawał niewinności, ale z dodatkiem prywatności, był problematyczny.

Jednak, Harry również może być problematyczny. - Oczywiście, że nie, przecież to zawsze było moją robotą.

Uśmiech Louisa opadł nim stał się diabelski. - Nie słyszałem, abyś się skarżył - powiedział, nim zlizał, spadającą kroplę loda z swojej dłoni.

\- Och, uwierz mi, skarżenie było ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciałem robić. Właściwie - powiedział Harry blisko ucha Louisa. - Jedną z moich ulubionych czynności było ssanie…

\- Hej - powiedział, uśmiechający się Anton, siadając przed nim. - Nie wiedziałem co lubisz, więc wziąłem ci puchową chmurkę.

\- Och! - Powiedział Louis przesadnie radosnym tonem. - Harry właśnie mi mówił z jaką chęcią zjadłby coś takiego, ssąc całą śmietanę - obrócił się do bruneta, jego oczy były pełne psotnych iskierek, a resztka loda znajdowała się na jego wardze. - Prawda, H?

Harry naprawdę się cieszył, że w tym czasie nic nie jadł ani nie pił, ratując się przed zakrztuszeniem.

\- Kto chce ssać i co? - Zapytał Zayn, podchodząc z Niallem za sobą. - Spójrz, Lou. Wziąłem ‘niespodziankę’, ale smakuje jak cytryna, jagoda i mięta, czy jest tu coś zaskakującego? - Po raz pierwszy Harry czuje się wdzięczny za obecność Zayna. - Masz tutaj resztę lodów… pozwól mi - powiedział, kiedy z łatwością wytarł wargę Louisa swoim kciukiem, a potem zassał to. Po tym uczucie wdzięczności za pojawienie się Zayna szybko wyparowały z Harry’ego. - Smakuje trochę gorzko.

\- Myślę, że to z powodu kawy - powiedział Louis, unosząc się na siedzeniu, jego twarz była zrelaksowana, ale w jego głosie była dziwna nuta.

\- Wybrałeś gorzkość? Ponieważ to pasowałoby do twojego humoru dzisiaj rano - powiedział Harry, relaksując się na siedzeniu, jego ramię spoczywało na oparciu krzesła Louisa.

Louis udał śmiech. - Nie, wybrałem nudę, ponieważ miałem przed sobą twoją twarz, gdy to wybierałem.

Harry uniósł brew. - Często wyobrażasz sobie moją twarz?

\- Dzieci, dzieci. - Niall klasnął w dłonie, aby zyskać ich uwagę. - Bądźcie dla siebie mili, to miejsce przyjazne dla rodzin. Teraz, powiedźcie mi - powiedział, patrząc na Antona i resztę aktorów. - Dlaczego wszyscy zostajecie w innych hotelach? Zbyt fajni, aby zadawać się z kujonami?

\- Bardziej jak ‘niezbyt fajni, aby zadawać się z celebrytami’ - powiedział jeden z aktorów, Michael, śmiejąc się przy tym. - Żartuję, żartuję - powiedział, machając dłonią, prawdopodobnie, zauważając stres i zmartwienie na twarzach Louisa i Zayna. - Myślę, że to raczej przypadkowa decyzja. Wszyscy jesteśmy porozrzucani po różnych hotelach i znając Yorgosa, pewnie wybierał gdzie każdy z nas będzie, rzucając lotkami.

\- Jak dla mnie on jest dziwny - powiedział Niall, śmiejąc się. - Lubię go. Widziałem kiedyś grupkę ludzi tańczących bez muzyki. Co to w ogóle było?

\- To była część sekwencji, mieliśmy słuchać muzyki elektronicznej - powiedziała Araine, aktorka, która grała pokojówkę, z ciężkim francuskim akcentem. - Z naciskiem na ‘mieliśmy’, ponieważ discmany, które nam dali do ‘słuchania’ muzyki były tylko rekwizytami, więc to co widziałeś to grupa aktorów, w dodatku udająca, że słucha tej samej piosenki.

\- Po prostu się cieszę, że zdecydowaliście się zostać aktorami zamiast tancerzami - powiedział Niall, a cały stół się zaśmiał.

Następnie rozmowa szła gładko. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, w pewnym momencie niektórzy wychwalali to jak fajne i zaskakujące jest to jaki ‘pokorny’ był Louis. Najwidoczniej ludzie obecnie potrzebowali celebryty, który nie będzie pluł im w twarz, aby nazwać go ‘pokornym’ i ‘stąpającym twardo po ziemi’.

Chociaż nawet Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Louis zawsze był serdeczny i z łatwością dogadywał się z każdą osobą z obsady czy ekipy. Parę dni temu widział jak uspokajał jedną dziewczynę, po tym jak Yorgos ją okrzyczał za to, że jest za miła jak na osobę, która nie spotka w przyszłości miłości. Ludzie jakimś cudem ufali Louisowi, kochali go.

Jednak Harry wiedział lepiej niż oni, znał prawdziwego Louisa. Był aktorem w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, mógł nawet ich wszystkich nabrać, ale nie Harry’ego. Już nie.

\- Zdecydowanie powinniśmy zrobić to ponownie! - Powiedział Zayn, kiedy szli do swoich taksówek. - Może bez tej części z taksówkami, to było trochę nudne, bez urazy - spojrzał na Harry’ego i Antona, nie ukazując tego, że było mu przykro.

Anton nie skomentował tego i odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - W ten weekend jest mały festiwal… może powinniśmy pójść?

\- Zaprasza nas wszystkich czy… - powiedział Zayn, kiedy Louis prychnął. Harry powstrzymywał się od warknięcia na nich.

\- Och, oczywiście, oczywiście - powiedział Anton z zaalarmowanym wzrokiem. - Po prostu… oczywiście, wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni - skończył z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- W takim razie ustalone, teraz, już, już. - Niall klasnął w dłonie. - Wszyscy do taksówek, ponieważ robi się późno, a ten książę potrzebuję swojego snu dla urody.

\- Boże wybacz, książę Louis nie dostanie swoich 8 godzin snu albo świat się skończy. - Harry prawie prychnął.

\- Ummm… mówiłem o sobie kolego. - Harry’ego wzięło poczucie winy, kiedy zobaczył zmieszany wzrok Nialla, rozdrażnienie Zayna oraz małą iskierkę zranienia na twarzy Louisa.

\- Ja… - spróbował Harry, nim Louis go uciszył.

\- On wciąż myśli, że jestem członkiem rodziny królewskiej i szczerze mówiąc nie mogę go winić - wzruszył ramionami.

Niektóre osoby wybuchnęły śmiechem, napięcie sprzed kilku minut prawie całkowicie zniknęło, Zayn jest jedynym, który wciąż patrzył na Harry’ego, jakby planował jego morderstwo.

Następnie każdy wsiadł do swojej taksówki i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tylko on i Louis nocują w Dunloe. Kurwa. Przez chwilę myślał, że skoro Niall jest asystentem Louisa to znaczy, że przez cały czas musi być blisko niego, ale tak szybko jak wskoczył do taksówki z Zaynem, jego nadzieje zostały zmiażdżone i spalone.

\- Cóż, wychodzę - uśmiechnął się Anton do Harry’ego. - Było naprawdę zabawnie, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że powtórzymy to w ten weekend - powiedział z zarumienionymi policzkami, nim dał Harry’emu buziaka blisko kącika jego ust.

\- To było… interesujące - powiedział Louis tak szybko jak taksówka Antona odjechała.

Harry westchnął i wspiął się do swojej własnej taksówki, nie patrząc na Louisa. - Chodź, musimy wrócić do hotelu.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Louis uroczystym tonem, kiedy usiadł obok Harry’ego. - Po tak gorącym pocałunku, pewnie musisz sobie ulżyć tak szybko jak to możliwe. - Harry odwrócił swoją twarz do niego, aby zobaczyć puste spojrzenie, które zamieniło się w chichot.

Harry warknąłby na Louisa, gdyby nie był tak zajęty podziwianiem uśmiechu oraz powstrzymywaniem się przed pocałowaniem go.

\- Zamknij się, dupku - powiedział Harry, żartując. - Albo zostaniesz ukarany - dodał, ponieważ taki miał nawyk, ponieważ było późno, Louis się do niego uśmiechał i wszystko wydawało się być jaśniejsze, ponieważ Harry był idiotą. - Ja… - zatrzymał się, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

Światła uliczne uwydatniają gałki oczne Louisa oraz jego zaróżowione policzki. - Chciałbyś - powiedział szeptem.

I cóż, miał cholerną rację, pomyślał Harry, kiedy zlapał się mocno swoich ud, aby powstrzymać się od dotknięcia chłopaka obok. Aby nie myśleć o wielu bezsennych nocach, gdy powtarzał jego imię, gdy próbował zapomnieć o jego głosie, jego ciele i wyrazie twarzy ostatniego poranka. Jak przez kilka miesięcy, od pierwszego dnia za nim tęsknił aż to się skończyło.

Wtedy uderzyło w niego, że jedynym powodem dlaczego przestał tęsknić za Louisem był fakt, że teraz Louis był tutaj.

~*~

Dni mijały w rozmyciu pracy i szarych dni. Harry był świadomy, że powoli, ale pewnie, Louis i on tworzyli pewny typ rutyny, wspólne lunche - tylko dlatego, bo było to praktyczne, nie ponieważ Harry chciał spędzić swoją przerwę na lunch oglądając uśmiech Louisa za każdym razem, gdy ugryzł coś co mu smakowało albo jak jego twarz się rozświetlała, kiedy opowiadał mu historie o swoim rodzeństwie albo o swojej mamie, ani trochę. I ćwiczyli tekst w swoich pokojach. Znowu, jedynie pod względem praktycznym, żadnych złych pomysłów.

Szczerze, Harry nigdy nie planował mieć Louisa rozłożonego na swoim łóżku, z nogami w górze, trzepoczącego rzęsami i czytającego ich scenariusz. To po prostu się stało, pewnego dnia usłyszał pukanie do swoich drzwi i był tam Louis. Co Harry miał zrobić? Zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem? Nie, był na to zbyt dojrzały. To było zbyt dziecinne. Poza tym, zawsze byli w tym dobrzy. Czytanie scenariusza… granie głupiego.

\- Hej - powiedział Louis, kiedy dotknął biodra bruneta swoją stopą. - Przebierasz się przed naszą randką z Antonem? - Poruszył brwiami, nim jego ton stał się nieco osądzający. - Proszę, nie mów mi, że idziesz w tym.

Harry złapał stopę Louisa i pociągnął za jego duży palec, powodując, że ten wybuchł śmiechem, kopiąc bruneta. - Auć - powiedział Harry, pocierając swoje udo. - Z tego co wiem to ja mam randkę z Antonem, twój przyjaciel i ty sami się wprosiliście.

\- Chcesz, abym został? - Louis uniósł brew, jakby wyzywał Harry’ego do zrobienia czegoś, ale jego ton jakimś cudem był wrażliwy, szczery.

\- Nie. - Harry próbował brzmieć na niezainteresowanego. - Mam na myśli, już mi powiedziałeś o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które chcesz zjeść i kupić.

Uśmiech Louisa był tak duży, że oślepiał Harry’ego i sprawiał, że jego serce szybciej biło.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry - powiedział, trzepocząc rzęsami. - Obiecuję, że będę taki miły.

Harry rzucił w niego poduszką. - Nie widziałem cię takiego podekscytowanego czymś od długiego czasu - nie chciał, aby to brzmiało jak oskarżenie, ale tak było.

\- Często się ekscytuję - prychnął Llouis. - To nie moja wina, że ostatnio nie miałeś przywileju tego oglądać.

Harry wiedział, że to żart, ale to nie powstrzymało go od zranienia. - Może gdybyś przestał być arogancką diwą, która wkurza się za każdym razem, gdy coś zdarzy się nie po jej myśli… - powiedział sardonicznym tonem. Był świadomy, że było za późno, aby to cofnąć i nawet nie wiedział czy chciał to zrobić. Wyraził swoje zdanie, nie mylił się co do opisu.

Wzrok Louisa zabijał Harry’ego, kiedy jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bolesnym wyrazie, nim doszedł do siebie, ponownie ukazując pokerową twarz, której brunet tak bardzo nie lubił. - Może gdybyś nie był takim dupkiem, który znajduje problem w każdym wypowiedzianym przez mnie słowie i… - Harry chciał mu odwarknąć, ale Louis szybko wstał i zaczął patrzeć na swoje buty. - Wiesz, co? Masz rację, nie powinniśmy iść na twoją randkę z Antonem. Widać, że nas tam nie chcesz i to jedynie przysporzy więcej problemów. - Całe powietrze uciekło z płuc Harry’ego.

Co?

\- Ale… czekaj, nie… chciałeś iść na targ, chciałeś zjeść watę cukrową o smaku taco, kupić rzeczy dla swojej rodziny - powiedział Harry, kiedy wstał i podążył za Louisem wzdłuż pokoju, aż doszli do drzwi. - Byłeś tym taki podekscytowany, no dalej, nie bądź taki.

Louis zatrzymał się, kładąc dłoń na klamce, nim odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego. - Och nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Pójdę na karnawał i kupię rzeczy dla swojej rodziny, a potem spróbuję wszystkiego co będę chciał - powiedział, otwierając drzwi. - Po prostu zrobię to wszystko bez twojego denerwowania lub oceniania mnie. - A potem trzasnął drzwiami prosto przed twarzą bruneta.

~*~

Cztery godziny i kilka budek z jedzeniem później, Harry stał przed wejściem do klubu, czekając aż Anton skończy rozmawiać przez telefon z jakąkolwiek osobą jaką tu zaprosił. Będąc całkowicie szczerym, ostatnią rzeczą jaką Harry chciał robić było bycie tutaj, ale po nudnym popołudniu z Antonem, jedyną rzeczą jaką mógł dla niego zrobić było zaproszenie go na kilka drinków.

To nie tak, że Anton był nudny, nie. Problem leżał w Louisie. Tak, w Louisie. Cóż.. może również w Harrym, ale głównie w Louisie. Ponieważ gdyby nie wyparował z pokoju Harry’ego jak dupek jakim jest, Harry nie spędziłby całego popołudnia, rozglądając się za nim po festiwalu, całkowicie ignorując w tym czasie Antona.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że nie znalazł Louisa, ale Harry zdecydował o 19:57, tak o 19:57, że może to i lepiej. Bycie blisko szatyna, sprawiało, że brunet czuł rzeczy, których nie powinien. Niewygodne uczucia.

Anton złapał dłoń Harry’ego, wyrywając go ze swoich własnych myśli. - Wszyscy są w sekcji VIP . - Przewrócił oczami, nim odwrócił się do bramkarza, posyłając mu słodki uśmiech. W przeciągu chwili wpuścił ich dwójkę do środka.

Harry nie odważył się zapytać kto był w środku, ale mógł mieć swoje przypuszczenia.

Klub nie był do końca zatłoczony, a Harry mógł zauważyć Zayna wpatrującego się w niego ze swojej budki. To było interesujące jak bez wyrazu było spojrzenie Malika, kiedy się spotkali zmieniły się w bardzo wojownicze i wtedy ludzie wokół nich zdali sobie sprawę, że niechęć było obopólna, a nie tylko ze strony Harry’ego.

\- Gdzie reszta? - Anton zadał to same pytanie, które brunet sobie zadał, gdy doszedł do grupy.

‘Gdzie Louis?’

\- Louis tańczy, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zniszczy jego nocy… - powiedział wyraźnie Zayn, patrząc wprost na Harry’ego.

\- Mam na myśli, tylko spójrzcie na niego. - Ben wskazał na parkiet. - Założę się, że dobrze się bawi - powiedział, śmiejąc się, kiedy wzrok Harry’ego spoczął na miejscu wskazywanym przez jego podbródek.

Louis był otoczony przez dwie dziewczyny i napakowanego kolesia, bawił się wyśmienicie. Dziewczyny trzymały dystans, podziwiając widoki, za to mężczyzna podziwiał Louisa swoimi dłońmi. Między nimi panowała silna aura, może to przez jego rozmiar, może przez jego mięśnie, może przez fakt, że Louis otwarcie i chętnie pozwalał mu się dotykać. Zauważył, że mężczyzna uśmiechał się do Louisa, to nie był drapieżny uśmiech, był trochę głupkowaty, prawie zbyt czuły, zważając na to jak się o siebie ocierali. Harry znał ten uśmiech, widział go w każdym lustrze po tym jak Louis opuścił jego mieszkanie kilka lat temu, mógł nawet zobaczyć cień tego uśmiechu za każdym razem jak szatyn wychodził z jego pokoju hotelowego.

‘Ma cię owiniętego wokół małego palca’.

Harry’emu skręciło się w żołądku, a jego klatka piersiowa się zacisnęła. Odwracając od nich wzrok, ogłosił, że idzie do łazienki. Powinien wyjść, nie był przygotowany na zobaczenia jak Louis całuje innych ludzi i był wystarczająco mądry, by nie zapijać bólu, to nigdy nie działało i po prostu czuł się jak głupek.

Harry podskoczył na dźwięk otwierania drzwi do łazienki.

Śmiech bez humoru opuścił jego usta tak szybko jak zobaczył Louisa czy pisuarze.

\- Coś śmiesznego? - Zapytał Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Nie, nie bardzo. - Harry poczuł ciepło na szyi, kiedy cisza się przedłużała. Boże, naprawdę powinien pójść. Dlaczego nie wychodził? - Idziesz do hotelu z tym napakowanym gościem?

Jezu pieprzony Chryste…

\- Eww, nie sądzisz, że to nieodpowiednie, aby pytać o to swojego byłego chłopaka w łazience? Ktoś mógłby cię nauczyć etykiety pogawędek czy coś.

Harry powinien odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego, był tego pewien, ale jego mózg przestał pracować, kiedy usłyszał słowo ‘chłopak’ wychodzące z ust Louisa. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że pierwszy raz, kiedy ten dupek to przyznał, miał miejsce w obskurnej łazience.

\- Co? - Zakrztusił się.

Louis odwrócił się i przewrócił oczami na Harry’ego. - Etykieta pogawędek, powiesz mi, że to także jest hollywoodzkim gównem? Nawet nie mieszkam w LA, więc może przestaniesz…

\- Były co? - Powtórzył Harry za Louisem.

Louis uniósł swoją głowę, marszcząc brwi. - Chłopak? Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie byliśmy wtedy chłopakami?

\- Ja… my… tak, byliśmy. Nie byliśmy, chłopakami, mam na myśli… tak, byliśmy nimi - mamrotał Harry, jego serce biło mu szybko w klatce piersiowej.

Boże, byli chłopakami.

\- Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz, dziwaku? - Zapytał Louis ze zmieszanym wzrokiem, ale z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. 

\- Nic, po prostu… byliśmy chłopakami. - Harry jedynie mógł sobie wyobrazić swój własny uśmiech głupawy, wielki, dumny.

Rozpoznanie ukazało się nagle w oczach Louisa i nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, łagodząc jej wyraz.

\- Chodź, mamy godzinę policyjną - powiedział, wskazując swoją głową na drzwi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie, nie mamy.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, chcę już iść, jestem znudzony i głodny, chodźmy.

\- Nie wydawałeś się być znudzony z tamtym napakowanym kolesiem.

Louis prychnął. - O mój Boże, jesteś nieznośny. - Louis próbował brzmieć na zdenerwowanego, ale wciąż się uśmiechał, więc Harry nie czuł się urażony. - Idziesz? - Zapytał, wyciągając swoją dłoń.

I Harry mógł być uparty, ale miał również wielką słabość do Louisa Tomlinsona, więc oczywiście chwycił jego dłoń i pozwolił chłopakowi wyprowadzić się z klubu bez pożegnania się z innymi.

W taksówce Harry zapytał cicho. - Gdzie jedziemy?

\- Do twojego pokoju… zatańczyć.


	4. Rozdział 4

\- Naprawdę będziemy tańczyć? - Zapytał Harry, siadając na łóżku.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis, kiedy podłączył swój telefon z telewizorem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ… - westchnął i odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Nie możemy się znieść - powiedział, podchodząc do niego. I, w porządku? Boli. - A powinniśmy być całkowicie zakochani. - Teraz Louis był tak blisko Harry’ego, że mógł zobaczyć każdą, grubą rzęsę, która zakrywała jego niebieskie oczy.

\- Jesteśmy trochę jak roboty - mruknął Harry, kiedy Louis objął go wokół szyi.

Harry mu pozwolił.

\- Roboty, które są zakochane - powiedział, kiedy zaczął bujać się do muzyki lecącej z telewizji.

Harry również mu pozwolił.

Ich ruchy były niezręczne, sztywne, więc złapał Louisa za talię i przyciągnął go bliżej do swojego ciała.

Louis zaczął bawić się końcówkami jego włosów, które dotykały jego szyi. Harry mruknął na ten dotyk, opierając głowę o ramię Louisa i z niesamowicie wolnym tempem, przejechał swoimi ustami po miejscu, w którym można wyczuć puls Louisa, czując jego dziki puls pod jego skórą. - Jesteś tak cholernie dobrym aktorem - powiedział Harry, jego głos był niczym żwir. - Możesz nawet kontrolować szybkość z jaką bije twoje serce. - Splot kolorów pojawił się na szyi Louisa, a Harry musiał zamknąć swoje oczy, ponieważ nagle wszystko odczuwał zbyt intensywnie.

\- Pocałuj mnie. - Był to ledwie szept, ale Harry i tak go usłyszał.

Oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się i szukał w Louisie oznak żalu. - Tak?

\- Tak, tak, pocałuj mnie. - Louis zatrzepotał oczami, nim dodał. - Po to by… no wiesz, zgrać nasze postacie.

Harry poczuł jak coś zrobiło fikołka w jego żołądku, zmieszany pomiędzy pożądaniem a rozczarowaniem. - Och, tak, oczywiście…

Nim mógł kontynuować swoje mamrotanie, Louis pocałował go, mocno. Harry wsiąkł w to i wszystkie jego obawy zniknęły. Wsiąkł w uczucie mokrych warg Louisa na swoich i otworzył się na jego śliski i umiejętny język. Wsiąkł w dreszcze przechodzące przez ciało szatyna. Harry upadał, a Louis jeszcze bardziej ciągnął go na dno, trzymając twarz bruneta i przyciągając go bliżej. Odpowiadał tak samo, gryząc, liżąc, zamieniając pocałunek w bałagan.

W pewnym momencie, upadli na łóżku, ich ciała leżały obok siebie. Jakaś pozostała część świadomości Harry’ego krzyczała jaki to zły pomysł, ale Louis był taki ciepły i perfekcyjny przy jego ciele, jego jęki rozpalały coś czego myślał, że już nigdy nie poczuje, to było takie naturalne, że omijał wszystkie czerwone flagi.

Harry mógł sobie z tym poradzić, również mógł być zwyczajny, nawet profesjonalny. Udawali, że są w sobie zakochani, Harry mógł udawać, tylko przez jedną noc, że nic nie czuł do Louisa, że jego serce nie chce robić czegoś więcej. Mógł to zrobić.

\- Pozwól mi sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze. - Harry zakopał swoje dłonie w włosach Louis i pociągnął za nie delikatnie, ukazując zarumienioną szyję, ssąc tak pocałunki, gryząc i pieszcząc to samo miejsce. - Tak? - Udało mu się powiedzieć, jego głos był ochrypły i głęboki przez pożądanie.

\- Proszę - zajęczał Louis, nim przyciągnął twarz Harry’ego do swoich ust. Ponownie go pocałował, ich języki wydawały śliski odgłos, kiedy Harry odpinał spodnie Louisa. Całe ciało chętne i odpowiadające na każde dotknięcie bruneta, połączone razem z jękami.

Obydwoje ocierali się o siebie jak napaleni nastolatkowie, mieli nawet problem z pozbyciem się spodni, zbyt zajęci dotykaniem i poruszaniem się. Harry czułby się zażenowany, gdyby Louis nie był w takim samym stanie. W końcu Harry opuścił bokserki Louisa wystarczająco nisko, aby jego erekcja uderzyła go o brzuch, główka była różowa i wyciekał z niej płyn. Harry przejechał po główce swoim kciukiem i rozsmarował preejakulat po całej długości.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki mokry - wydyszał Harry przy szczęce Louisa. - Ale musisz być jeszcze bardziej - wyszeptał do jego ucha, nim przygryzł jego płatek.

Louis jęknął. - O Boże - kiedy zobaczył dłoń Harry’ego blisko swoich ust.

\- Spluń na nią, kochanie - zachęta wypłynęła z ust bruneta, ale nie miał czasu na żałowanie, gdyż Louis zrobił dokładnie to co mu kazano, kołysząc przy tym biodrami, nierówny oddech uderzał o szyję Harry’ego.

Brunet ostrożnie poprowadził swoją oślinioną dłoń po penisie Louisa, kiedy poczuł dłoń przy gumce swoich własnych bokserek.

\- Proszę, pozwól mi się dotknąć - wyszeptał Louis, kiedy pieprzył się dłonią Harry’ego, czubek jego penisa zostawiał mokrą ścieżkę preejakulatu na jego brzuchu. Harry na kilka sekund stracił zdolność oddychania, nim ciaśniej złapał Louisa, sprawiając, że ten jęknął.

\- Zasługujesz na to? - Harry niemal warknął słowa przy ustach Louisa, całkowicie zdejmując szatynowi spodnie.

\- Tak - syknął Louis, nim przygryzł i zassał usta bruneta.

Z swoim ciałem gotowym na zatraceniu się w uczucia zębów Louisa na sobie, używał każdego skrawka samokontroli, aby nie dawać szatynowi dokładnie tego o co prosi.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Oczy Louisa zabłysły na to pytanie, a serce Harry’ego zacisnęło się wokół jego klatki piersiowej.’ Proszę bardzo, kochanie.’ - Ponieważ ostatnio byłeś taki uparty, całkowity dupek.

Louis wydał z siebie niemy śmiech. ‘Mój Boże, był piękny’. - Ja… ach, naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. - Louis był ciepły w dłoni Harry’ego, irytujące.

\- Ja… zgaduję, że będziesz musiał coś z tym zrobić. - Louis zakołysał biodrami do przodu, podążając za rytmem dłoni bruneta. - Albo powinienem poprosić, kurwa, tego napakowanego kolesia? On myśli, że jestem twonkiem - powiedział z szemranym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

Szybkim ruchem Harry ma Louisa na sobą. Jego pożądanie, tak szybko jak jego penis otarł się o tego Louisa, wychodziło falami, tak głębokimi, że czuł mroczki przed oczami. Wątpił, że kiedykolwiek czuł się tak gotowy,aby dać komuś część siebie. Nie było tak od lat… od czasów Louisa.

Nim Louis mógłby sformułować chociaż słowo, Harry klepnął go w tyłek, mocno, ale tylko raz, tak że szatyn podkulił palce u stóp.

\- Ty mały gówniarzu - wydyszał Louis, opierając się głową o ramię bruneta.

\- Ach, ach, ach - zagruchał Harry, dając mu reprymendę, ale uśmiechając się przy jego szyi. - Jezyk… - powiedział, nim rozkazał. - Zdejmij swoją koszulkę. - Zostawiając małego buziaka, między szczęką a uchem Louisa oraz rozchylając jego pośladki obiema dłońmi.

\- Pokażę ci język - warknął delikatnie Louis, ściągając swoją koszulkę. - Który zostawi, ach, Boże, znak. - Głos Louisa załamał się przy ostatniej części, śliski penis otarł się o ten Harry’ego i mokre odgłosy wypełniły pokój.

\- Brzmisz tak, jakby ten pomysł ci się podobał. - Harry wypuścił oddech, dłońmi wędrując po torsie Louisa aż zostawia je na jego biodrach.

Louis wygląda bezwstydnie pięknie, całkowicie nagi na w połowie ubranym Harrym, kropelki potu wędrują wzdłuż jego torsu, w dodatku ma zaróżowioną skórę, ciężkie powieki i wybałuszone oczy.

\- Chcia… chciałbyś - warknął Louis, sprawiając że Harry zacisnął chwyt na jego biodrach. - Tak - syknął, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu i desperacko poruszając biodrami.

\- Kochanie, dajesz mi sprzeczne sygnały.

\- Och Boże, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę - jęknął Louis przy mokrych wargach Harry’ego.

\- Uczucie jest odwzajemnione. - Następnie Harry złapał ich penisy jedną dłonią, próbując rozsmarować cały preejakulat i pot, jest mokro, jest idealnie.

Uczucie trzęsących się ud Louisa, sprawiło, że Harry przyspieszył tempo. Jego oddech palił na uczucie dłoni szatyna trzymających jego ramiona, niczym nałóg, pozostawiając tam swoje znaki.

\- Dojdziesz dla mnie, kochanie?

\- Harry. - Głos Louisa brzmiał na taki wypieprzony, a klatka piersiowa Harry’ego puchła z dumy. Wiedział, że był blisko. Louis.

Harry złapał szyję Louisa swoją wolną dłonią i przełknął jęk. Nagle dłonie Louisa złapały ich przyrodzenia, mieszając płyny, wykręcając, pocierając, sprawiając że Harry tracił zmysły. Mrowienie w jego stopach narastało aż poczuł ogień w swojej pachwinie. Ogień, który sprawił, że chciał wypowiedzieć słowa takie jak ‘najlepszy na świecie’ i ‘O Boże, tak kurewsko cię kocham. Tęskniłem za twoim uśmiechem, twoim zapachem, tęskniłem za tobą’, ale naszczęście wyjęczał jedynie. - Och, kurwa, dochodzę.

Usłyszał jak Louis jęczy jego imię, nim opadł na jego klatkę piersiową. Z brudnymi dłońmi i sercem w gardle, Harry zaczął pocierać plecy szatyna.

\- Jestem niesamowicie dobry, prawda? - Louis zaśmiał się, ale to nie brzmiał szczerze. Harry nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Louis był niesamowicie dobry, ale nie rozmawiali jedynie o seksie. W ten sposób można zburzyć zbyt wiele ścian.

Z braku słów, Harry wyszeptał przy włosach Louisa. - Chcesz, abym zabrał cię do łazienki?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Chcę trochę tak zostać. Możemy?

Harry nie miał pojęcia czy miał na myśli ich pozycję czy również chciał zatrzymać czas, zapomnieć błędy przeszłości i po prostu… zostać w chwili, trzymając się, udając, że są w sobie zakochani.

W każdym razie Harry czuł się zobligowany. - Tak, możemy.

~*~

Harry wstał na odgłos prysznica oraz przychodzącego połączenia. Automatyczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy zalały jego pamięć. Zakopał twarz w poduszce, tej na której spał Louis i zachichotał, biorąc swój telefon.

\- Dobry.

\- Ktoś miał ciężką noc - zaśmiał się Jeff po drugiej stronie telefonu.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- To ssie, ale hej, takie jest życie… W każdym razie, mówiąc o życiu, ktoś do mnie dzwonił, chcą cię w filmie opartym na faktach. Myślę, że powinniśmy się zgodzić, ponieważ opinie o filmie, który obecnie kręcisz nie są do końca dobre, kolego…

To była poważna rozmowa, przy której Harry powinien się skupić, wiedział to, ale Louis właśnie wyszedł z łazienki z bluzą bruneta i joggersami na sobie, prawdopodobnie nie mając pod spodem bielizny, był tylko człowiekiem.

Po tym jak zauważył Harry’ego na telefonie, Louis przechylił głowę i delikatnie zaczął pocierać swoje oko tyłem dłoni. Harry uważał, że było to jedną z najbardziej uroczych rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek widział w całym swoim życiu i naprawdę potrzebował, aby Louis przestał to robić, nim wstanie i przyszpili go z powrotem do łóżka.

‘Jesteś jedynie kłopotem’, pomyśłał, kiedy zauważył, że Louis szedł w jego kierunku, kołysząc przy tym biodrami.

\- Dziękuję za to, że mnie wczoraj wyczyściłeś - wyszeptał Louis przy jego uchu, pozostawiając małego buziaka przy kąciku ust bruneta. - Do zobaczenia na planie - powiedział, nim wyszedł.

\- Ktoś z tobą był? Kto to? - Chwilę Harry’emu zajęło zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że Jeff go o coś pytał i nim mógł odpowiedzieć, mówił dalej. - Słyszałem, że Anton tam był. Powinieneś się do niego zbliżyć, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. - Harry mógł usłyszeć intencję za fałszywym, zabawnym tonem w głosie Jeffa. - Jesteś zainteresowany, prawda? Jest bardzo przystojny.

\- Jest.

\- Cóż, jest również pierwszej klasy aktorem… - Nie uzyskując odpowiedzi od Harry’ego, Jeff kontynuował. - Nie mówię ci żebyś brał z nim ślub. Tylko… byłoby miło, gdybyś się z nim zaprzyjaźnił… z pewnych powodów.

\- Louis również jest pierwszej klasy aktorem, o wiele bardziej znanym niż Anton - powiedział Harry, Bóg wie z jakiego powodu.

\- Ale Anton cię tak nie wykorzystał jak Louis. - Ton Jeffa był ostry, zarezerwowany jedynie dla Louisa. Ten sam ton, który sprawił, że do Harry’ego w końcu dotarło.

Co do kurwy próbował uzyskać, wspominając o Louisie przed swoim menadżerem i przyjacielem? Jeff miał rację, Anton nie mógł być porównywany do Louisa, ponieważ nie było sensu ich porównywać. Anton był słodki i czarujący, a Louis był… To nie miało znaczenia jak dobry wydawał się być Louis, jak łatwo udało mu się przyciągnąć Harry’ego i sprawić, żeby był jego. Harry poddał się wczoraj, ale nie oznacza to, że wydarzy się to ponownie.

\- Anton jest dla ciebie dobry, Harry i nie mówię tu tylko o wybiciu jakie może ci dać. Jest dyskretny, jest rodzinnym typem. - ‘Tak jak Louis’ przeszło mu przez myśl. - Spójrz, nie chciałem tego przedstawić w ten sposób, ale wiesz, że nie zrobisz tego bez pchnięcia, prawda? Chociaż raz masz szansę się wybić. Anton jest prawdopodobnie obecnie twoją jedyną szansą.

W teorii Jeff miał rację, coś wewnątrz niego, najprawdopodobniej część, której wciąż się trzymał i myślał o tym pocałunku, który Louis złożył przed swoim wyjściem i o tym jak pachniał jak on - ta część mówiła mu, aby nie poruszał się za szybko, zobaczył co może wydarzyć się z Louisem, aby zostawić Antona.

Ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć Jeffowi ani komukolwiek innemu, więc zdecydował się skłamać. - Dobrze, spróbujmy i zobaczmy co Anton o tym sądzi…

\- Mogłem rozmawiać z jego menadżerką, mogła być podekscytowana tym pomysłem.

\- Och cóż… jeśli mu to pasuje, ale wciąż muszę z nim porozmawiać zanim cokolwiek podpiszę, dobrze?

\- To mój chłopak - powiedział Jeff, śmiejąc się triumfalnie.

Gdyby tylko wiedział…

~*~

Harry był zdenerwowany pod koniec dnia. Głowa mu pulsowała, a jego serce trochę łamało, nie oczekiwał, że zobaczenie po raz pierwszy jak Louis i Zayn grają będzie miało na niego taki wpływ.

I w teorii miał się z tym dobrze, pewnie, chemia przepływająca podczas sceny była nieco zbędna, jeśli pamięta się o tym, że Zayn grał zły charakter. Miał się również dobrze z tym jak niesamowicie dobrze razem wyglądali, prawie za dobrze, aby być dwoma wyrzutkami bez miłości, którzy żyli z polowania. Gdyby zapytać Harry’ego po prostu wyglądali nierealistycznie jak na kogoś kto przez długi czas mieszkał w lesie, ale miał się z tym dobrze, naprawdę. Chodziło o to, że ludzie mogli zobaczyć jak do siebie pasują, jakby byli pasującymi puzzlami, mieli razem sens.

“- Widzisz to, Anika? - Wzrok Yorgosa przerzucił się z ekranu przed nim na scenę przed jego oczami. Jakby nie mógł mieć jej dość. Zafascynowany zarówno Louisem jak i Zaynem, patrzącymi na siebie. - Przyjaciele, którzy dzielą duszę, czy to nie fascynujące?

Anika mruknął. - Może powinieneś ich obu obsadzić w roli głównych bohaterów.

\- Nie, to by było zbyt oczywiste - powiedział, gdy jego wzrok wciąż był skupiony na ekranie. - Potrzebuję, aby miłość mogła rosnąć w najcięższym środowisku. Niczym kwiat na pustyni. Nieśmiały, ale piękny sekret.”

I czy to jak działało życie nie było czasem niedorzeczne? Harry mógł łatwo zostać błogo nieświadomy całej rozmowy, byłoby tak, gdyby nie pozwolił poprzedniej nocy się wślizgnąć w swój umysł, ponieważ odpuścił na kilka godzin i odmówił słuchania swojego przyjaciela. Ponieważ chciał popatrzeć trochę na Louisa tego dnia.

Teraz był tutaj kilka godzin później, próbując uniknąć niekoniecznych myśli oraz uczuć. Uniknąć tego jak prawdopodobnie jasnym było dla każdego wokół, że nie był na tym samym poziomie co inny aktorzy. To był prawdopodobnie jedyny powód, dla którego reżyser go wybrał, ponieważ on i Louis wydawali się być niemożliwą opcją. Nieoczekiwana miłość… nie tak powiedział Yorgos?

Harry był dwie sekundy od zakręcenia się, na szczęście, szybko sekwencja pukania w drzwi wyciągnęła go z tych myśli.

\- Przyniosłem różne paczki chipsów. - Louis rzucił dwie pełne paczki na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego nim wszedł do pokoju. - Obejrzyjmy jakieś rozwiązane sprawy kryminalne, nie lubię tych nierozwiązanych, potrzebuję jakiegoś rodzaju bliskości albo nie mogę spać w nocy - powiedział, opadając na łóżko Harry’ego jakby to było najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Harry mrugnął dwa razy i zamknął drzwi. Musiał do kurwy spytać co Louis robił rozłożony na jego łóżku, jakby tutaj należał. Jeśli cieszyło go wprawianie Harry’ego w zmieszanie. - Wciąż masz na sobie moje ubrania - powiedział w końcu.

\- Och, tak. Dobrze na mnie wyglądają, nie sądzisz?

\- Ale są moje.

\- Może nie powinieneś kupować rzeczy, które lepiej wyglądają na mnie niż na tobie - prychnął Louis. - Teraz, daj mi chipsy i włącz jakieś rozwikłane kryminały.

I wewnętrznie zmieszany czy nie, kim Harry był, aby odmawiać czegoś tak prostego jedynej osobie, przy której wie, że poczuje się w tej chwili lepiej.

Jego umysł był trochę spokojniejszy, ale wciąż gnał, zdał sobie wtedy sprawę z tego dlaczego próbował powstrzymać się od całowania Louisa, jakiś dziesiąty raz tego wieczoru, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Jeff miał z jedną rzeczą rację. Anton był dla niego dobry, kiedy rzeczy były łatwiejsze i Harry miał więcej marzeń niż niedosytu. Kiedy nie było Louisa albo złamanego serca, tylko ciepłe poranki przy ciepłym ciele.

W każdym razie, nawet nie wiedział gdzie zacząć, minęły wieki odkąd Harry próbował się komuś przypodobać. Przynajmniej od czasu Louisa…

Harry prychnął głośno. - Jak w ogóle flirtujesz?

To nie było specjalne, ale pytanie z niego wyszło, a Louis wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego jak prawdopodobnie sam Harry.

\- Pytasz się mnie jak… - Louis zaciął się, biorąc głęboki wdech i kontynuując. - Czy opowiadałem ci kiedyś o pierwszym razie, gdy zakochałem się w filmie?

Drastyczna zmiana tematu zaskakuje nieco Harry’ego, ale w tym samym czasie nie mógłby się mniej przejmować, ponieważ jeśli było coś co kochał bardziej niż widok uśmiechu Louisa, to było to słuchanie jak Louis mówi o rzeczach, które kocha, szczególnie o filmach. Pokręcił zachęcająco głową, aby szatyn kontynuował.

\- Prawdopodobnie miałem jakieś 13 lat, jedynymi filmami jakie widziałem do tej roboty to Harry Potter i Disney, nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham je, ale gdy po raz pierwszy obejrzałem ‘Kochanków z Kręgu Polarnego’ coś kliknęło - głos Louisa brzmiał tęsknie i jakby był oddalony. - Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego jak ten film, miłość, zdjęcia, dialogi… to była poezja w ruchu.

Brzmiał na wrażliwego, jakby po raz pierwszy dzielił się wielkim sekretem. - Przez bardzo długi czas chciałem spotkać kogoś kto sprawi, że poczuję się w ten sposób. Była scena, kiedy Ana, główna bohaterka wręcza Otto notkę, która mówi ‘ Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj. Wskocz przez okno, panie odważny’. - Louis uśmiechnął się do samego siebie. - To była taka zwykła wiadomość, ale trzymałem się tych słów jak skarbu. Wskocz przez okno, panie odważny.

\- Czekasz na swojego pana odważnego? - Czy ja jestem twoim panem odważnym? Jest rzeczą, o którą wie, że nie zapyta, ponieważ prawda by go zabolała.

\- Nie, czekam na kogoś kto sprawi, że poczuję się jak pan odważny. - Nim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć, Louis zachichotał i powiedział. - W każdym razie co do flirtowania, po prostu… spójrz im w oczy, uśmiechnij się trochę i tyle.

Harry wciąż był nieco zmieszany drastyczną zmianą tematów i czymś wewnątrz siebie co mówiło mu, że Louis próbował mu coś tą historią powiedzieć, ale jego serce biło tak mocno, a jego umysł był taki przyćmiony, po tym jak widział Louisa tak wrażliwego, że mógł jedynie odpowiedzieć szorstkim głosem. - Jestem przekonany, że to działa tylko u ciebie, ponieważ jesteś tobą i możesz mieć kogo chcesz, mrugając okiem.

Harry za późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział, chciał to cofnąć i schować się na zawsze w swojej łazience, ale zarumieniona twarz Louisa i jego nieśmiały uśmiech sprawiły, że zmienił zdanie.

Louis odchrząknął. - Nie mylisz się - powiedział, próbując brzmieć bezczelnie, ale następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego wielkimi, szczerymi oczami i wyszeptał. - Ale ty jesteś sobą.

Harry przechylił głowę. - Tak?

\- Mhmm, również możesz się uśmiechnąć i mieć każdego kogo chcesz.

\- Jesteś tego pewny? - Zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się prosto do niego.

Louis oddał uśmiech i powiedział. - Bardzo… - nim wspiął się na Harry’ego, sprawiając że wszystkie jego zmartwienia wyblakły na jedną noc.


	5. Rozdział 5

LOUIS

Louis był praktyczną osobą, z czasem i doświadczeniem, nauczył się, że nie było powodu walczyć z rzeczami, nad którymi nie miał kontroli. Był również bardzo miłą osobą i nie tylko on to mówił, nie, jego mama też się zgadzała. A mama Louisa była jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób jakie znał, więc absolutnie ufał jej słowom.

Jednak to nie oznaczało, że Louis był świętym, ponieważ jak jego mama mówiła ‘istnieje cienka linia pomiędzy byciem naprawdę miłym, a byciem wycieraczką dla innych’ Widzicie? Niesamowicie inteligentna. I czasami czuł, że osoba siedząca przed nim, chichocząca i flirtująca z Antonem po prostu chciała przetestować wszystko czego Louis się nauczył.

\- Wiesz, że twórca Daisy Brown robi kolejną grę? - Zayn dźgnął Louisa łokciem, kiedy ten zamruczał nonszalancko, mając wciąż skupiony wzrok na Antonie i Harrym. - Albo cóż… pomaga swojej kuzynce, mieszają teraz Instagram z filmikami na Youtubie.

\- O czym wy rozmawiacie? O Otaku? - Zapytał Niall, kiedy postawił jakiś dziwnie wyglądający napój przed Louisem. - Wybacz, kolego - powiedział, wyglądając jakby wcale nie było mu przykro. - Liam powiedział, że musisz pić to gówno albo inne.

\- Albo inne co? - Louis zmarszczył brwi na brązowy napój.

\- Nie wiem. - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Powiedział tylko ‘albo inne’ i się rozłączył.

Zayn prychnął. - I co sprawia, że Liam wierzy, iż Louis posłucha osoby, która nawet nie rozróżnia głębokiej różnicy pomiędzy interaktywnym ARG*, które wymaga wiele myślenia,a anime, które swoją drogą również potrafi być bardzo głębokie.

Niall mrugnął, następnie odwrócił się do Louisa. - W każdym razie, ma jabłka w środku, wiem, że kochasz jabłka.

\- Właściwie oglądałeś 13 powodów - warknął Zayn.

Niall jęknął, wyglądając na przerażonego. - Mówiłem ci, że obejrzałem tylko jeden odcinek, jeden.

\- Streamowałeś, teraz prawdopodobnie dzięki tobie, dostanie nowy sezon.

\- Możecie być ciszej? Próbujemy tu pracować. - Całe przekomarzanie zatrzymało się, kiedy zdenerwowany ton Harry’ego wypełnił pokój.

\- Ood kiedy flirtowanie ze swoimi kolegami z pracy nazywa się pracą? - Niemal warknął Zayn.

Zayn był jedną osobą, która wiedziała co się stało między Harrym i Louisem i o tym jak ta cała rzecz na niego wpłynęła. To on go przytulał aż nie przestał płakać, był tym, który czytał mu głupie historyjki aż nie zasknął. Był tym, który popchnął go do tego, by było lepiej, by w końcu ruszył dalej.

Ponieważ Louis był praktyczną osobą, która nie walczy z rzeczami, nad którymi nie ma kontroli, ale był również człowiekiem. A dzień, w którym Harry odszedł bez wyjaśnienia, lekko złamał Louisa.

\- Ty mi powiedz - odpowiedział Harry Zaynowi.

\- Co ty w ogóle mówisz? - Głos Zayna uniósł się o oktawę. - Co on mówi?

Louis powoli wstał. - Sądzę…, że jesteśmy ponad to ii powinniśmy iść - powiedział, patrząc na Zayna.

Harry prychnął. - Och, więc teraz jesteście ponad to?

Myśląc o tym, może Louis był świętym. - Tak, Harry, jest ponad posiadaniem głupiej i dającej się uniknąć kłótni na środku planu, masz z tym problem? - Uniósł brew.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Louis opuścił małą przestrzeń stworzoną z kanap i baldachimu pośrodku lasu i wspiął się do wielkiego kampera, który był jego garderobą.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i Louis miał pomysł, aby zostawić Nialla, Zayna lub kogokolwiek kto stoi na zewnątrz. W końcu, potrzebuje trochę ciszy i spokoju, nim zacznie kręcić kolejną scenę. Zachichotał, wstając, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że nie ma sposobu, aby zatrzymać Zayna albo Nialla na zewnątrz.

\- Cześć - powiedziała ostatnia osoba, którą Louis chciał widzieć w tym momencie. Słowo brzmiało chwiejnie i nieśmiało, a Louis nie wiedział czy chciał zatrzasnąć drzwi przed jego twarzą czy pocałować go, aż nie poczuje luzu w klatce piersiowej.

\- Czego chcesz Harry? - Westchnął Louis. - Przyszedłeś tutaj, aby dalej walczyć? Ponieważ naprawdę nie mam na to czasu. - Louis włożył sobie dłonie do kieszeni, więc Harry nie mógł zauważyć jak delikatnie się mu one trzęsą, jak bardzo jego obecność na niego wpływała.

\- Ja… nie, po prostu przyszedłem, bo zostawiłeś to. - Harry uniósł mrocznie wyglądający napój w stronę Louisa. Żal przemawia przez całe jego ciało.

\- Och… dlaczego?

Kiedy zapada cisza, Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale zauważa małą malinkę na szyi Harry’ego, tą samą, którą zostawił dzisiejszego poranka.

Rzecz w tym, że sex z Harrym zawsze był oszałamiający. Taki, że palce u stóp zawsze się podwijały, a pachwina się wykrzywiała na samą myśl, więc nie było niespodzianką, że nie mieli problemu z uprawianiem go tonę razy. Bez żadnych uczuć, oczywiście, ponieważ okazuje, że ledwo są w stanie siebie znieść poza ich hotelowymi pokojami.

Louis próbował i poległ, udając że cała ta sytuacja nie wprowadzała go w zmieszanie, wiedział, że to była niebezpieczna gra, która mogła się skończyć jedynie tym, że będzie pragnął kogoś kogo nie powinien.

\- Niall powiedział, że tego potrzebujesz i… sam nie wiem. - Harry zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na szczerze zmieszanego swoim własnym zachowaniem. - Myślałem, że to ważne.

\- Nie jest. Liam chce, abym był na tej głupiej diecie, aby…

\- Nie potrzebujesz diety - powiedział Harry oburzonym tonem. - Mam na myśli - wymamrotał. - Dlaczego mówi coś takiego? Twoje ciało jest perfekcyjne.

\- Och, wiem. - Louis uśmiechnął się z łatwością. - Po prostu chce, abym przytył kilka kilo do roli, więc nie będzie musiał mnie pogrubiać. Wiesz, trochę tu i tam.

\- Och - powiedział Harry z nagle zaszklonymi oczami. - Tak, ja… tak, mogę to sobie wyobrazić, trochę więcej tu i tam, to byłoby… naprawdę kochane, tak.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy zmniejsza odległość między sobą a Harry. - Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że moje ciało jest perfekcyjne? - Wyszeptał, delikatnie przechylając głowę.

\- Tak jest - powiedział szybko Harry i trochę zbyt gorączkowo, wolną dłonią złapał swoje biodro, przybliżając swoją twarz do szyi Louisa. Szatyna przeszedł dreszcz. - Jesteśm mam na myśli, twoje ciało. - Wargi krążyły po szczęce Louisa.

\- A ja? - Tchnął Louis, dając Harry’emu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

\- Ty? - Jęknął Harry. - Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa - przygryzł skórę Louisa, sprawiając że chłopak jęknął. - I musisz wypić swój sok - powiedział, kiedy ścisnął tyłek szatyna.

\- Chcesz mieć więcej rzeczy do złapania - wymamrotał Louis przy klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, nie myśląc nad tym co implikował, że Harry pozostanie w życiu Louisa na tyle długo, aby zobaczyć rezultaty.

Harry zaśmiał się, to był śmiech wstrząsający całym ciałem, a Louis poczuł trzepotanie w sercu. - Kochanie, nie wiem czy będę w stanie żyć z większą ilością tego - powiedział, kolejny raz ściskając jego tyłek.

I czy to nie było bardzo niesprawiedliwe? Ludzie nie chodzili po ulicach, nazywając swoich byłych, którzy stali się niemal wrogami ‘kochanie’. To nie jest coś co tak po prostu mówisz do osoby, którą pieprzysz i której nie lubisz.

Louis chciał to powiedzieć Harry’emu, ale zamiast tego prychnął i powiedział. - Będę twonkiem.

Harry puścił Loui i złapał pierwszą szklankę, którą znalazł. - Myślałem, że już nim jesteś - uniósł brew i nalał ohydnie wyglądającą ciesz do szklanki.

\- Jestem, ale jeszcze bardziej jak twonk. Niesamowity twonk.

\- Myślę, że będziesz wyglądał cudownie. - Harry uśmiechnął się, trzymając przed nim szklankę. Louis zauważył, że jego uśmiech nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

\- Tak będzie - powiedział Louis, nim wziął duży łyk przerażającego soku. I ponieważ mógł, dodał. - Zobaczysz.

Uśmiech, który Harry posłał Louisowi sprawił, że napój smakował trochę mniej obrzydliwie.

Tylko trochę.

~*~

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego wciąż zapraszasz wroga na imprezy? - Zapytał Zayn Nialla później tego samego dnia, kiedy próbował zamordować arbuza, którego jadł.

Szykowali się w pokoju Louisa, aby iść do tego samego miejsca co ostatnio. Tristan albo ‘napakowany gość’ jak nazwał go Harry, był ponownie w mieście i zaprosił ich wszystkich do swojego klubu.

\- Jest naprawdę miłym gościem, kiedy właściwie go traktujecie - prychnął Niall, rozkładając się na kanapie. - Może jeśli obydwoje przestaniecie być upartymi…

\- On nienawidzi Louisa, więc ja nienawidzę go w imieniu Louisa, ponieważ on jest zbyt miły, aby kogokolwiek nienawidzić.

Louis prychnął. - To i nienawiść zajmuje tak wiele czasu, głowa mnie boli, kiedy tylko pomyślę o nienawidzeniu kogoś. Tyle problemów i po co? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu go nie lubię i uważam za największego wroga.

\- Twojego największego wroga… mówisz, że nie masz czasu, aby kogoś nienawidzić, ale jesteś tutaj mając wroga. Jesteś świadomy tego jak to brzmi, prawda?

\- Myślę, że brzmisz jak geniusz, Lou - powiedział Zayn, nim włożył duży kawałek arbuza do swoich ust.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem jaki macie z nim problem.

Zayn dramatycznie odłożył swój widelec na stół. - Nie wiem, Niall, może dlatego, bo pieprzył i zostawił Louisa tak szybko jak się znudził albo prawdopodobnie znalazł kogoś innego. Nie wiem.

Louis kochał Zayna ponad wszystko i wszystkich, naprawdę. Był jego partnerem w zbrodni, jego jedź albo zgiń, ale w takich momentach jak ten, ochota wykopania go na inną planetę była po prostu zbyt duża.

\- Zayn - wysyczał Louis przez zęby.

\- Co? Och… och.

\- Chwila, dlaczego o tym nie wiedziałem? Kiedy to się stało?

Louis westchnął. - To było zanim cię poznałem i naprawdę nie trało długo, więc to nic wielkiego. - ‘Było’. - Poza tym to przeszłość. - ‘Niekoniecznie’.

\- Jestem taki zmieszany… zdradził cię?

\- Nie wiemy - odpowiedział Louis, kiedy Zayn w tym samym czasie powiedział. - Prawdopodobnie.

\- Więc nie jesteście tego pewni?

\- Której części o tym, że rzucił Louisa po tym jak wykorzystywał jego i jego wspaniałe, wspaniałe ciało przez kilka miesięcy nie zrozumiałeś? - Krzyknął Zayn. - Poza tym widzieliśmy, że wstawiał bardzo przytulne zdjęcia z kolejnym indywiduum, z naszego stalkerowego kontra, mniej niż miesiąc po tym jak rzucił Louisa. 

\- Macie zbiorcze konto do stalkowania? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Czy to jedyna rzecz, którą z tego wszystkiego zrozumiałeś? Tak, mamy konto do stalkowania tak jak każda osoba na świecie, ale nie boimy się tego przyznać.

\- Używacie tego samego konta? - Powiedział Niall z wyraźnie smutnym głosem.

\- Czy ty… - Zayn pokręcił głową.

Louis jedynie zachichotał i przewrócił oczami. - Tak.

\- Dlaczego dowiaduję się dopiero teraz i dlaczego nie mam hasła? - Niall wydął wargi.

\- Może gdybyś nie był wężem - warknął Zayn, wrzucając kolejny kawałek arbuza do swoich ust.

Louis przeczyścił gardło. - Nie chcę przeszkadzać końcowi tej pięknej przyjaźni, ale musimy się przygotowywać albo inaczej Zayn znajdzie sposób, aby przekonać nas abyśmy zostali i oglądali przez całą noc filmy Wesa Andersona.

Zayn rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu. - Nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego ludziom, których kocham.

\- Jestem przekonany, że mi to zrobiłeś - powiedział Niall, marszcząc brwi.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie, teraz kiedy wszystko jasne. Jak mój tyłek wygląda w tych jeansach? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Kazał mi oglądać ten film z psem, był okropny, ale każdy to kochał, byłem taki zmieszany - jęknął w tym samym czasi Niall.

\- Twój tyłek zawsze wygląda wyśmienicie - powiedział Zayn, całkowicie ignorując Nialla.

\- Niall wciąż chce hasło do konta do stalkowania - powiedział blondyn, wyglądając na załamanego. - Ta przyjaźń jest jednostronna. Kto w ogóle lubi Harry’ego Stylesa, jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najlepszych aktorów naszej generacji.

\- Widzisz? To dlatego nigdy nie dostaniesz hasła. Powinieneś powiedzieć, że ja i Louis nimi jesteśmy.

\- Wszyscy jesteście! - Niall wyrzucił swoje ręce w górę. - Poza tym fakt, że nie lubię już Harry’ego nie oznacza, że nie dostrzegam tego jak dobrym jest aktorem. - I nim Zayn mógł zaprotestować, dodał. - Louis również się ze mną zgadza.

\- Niestety tak. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ nawet po tym wszystkim, jest w stanie rozpoznać, że Harry został stworzony do grania, bez względu na to jak zły jest film, on świecił i sprawiał, że film był warty.

\- Obydwoje jesteście bezguściami i nie wiecie co mówicie. - Zayn spojrzał na tyłek Louisa. - Chociaż twój tyłek wciąż wygląda wspaniale.

\- Dzięki, czy zachęca do klepnięcia?

\- Zawsze chcę cię klepnąć w tyłek, Lou - powiedział Zayn uroczystym głosem.

\- Jesteście tacy dziwni - wyszeptał Niall. - Czekaj… dlaczego chcesz, aby twój tyłek zachęcał do klepnięcia? - Zwężył oczy. - Chcesz, aby Tristan cię w niego klepnął.

Louis zawachał się z odpowiedzią. To nie tak, że chciał okłamać swoich przyjaciół, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że doprowadzić Harry’ego do takiego punktu, aby ten zechciał zaciągnąć Louisa do najbliższej łazienki i pieprzył go tam do nieprzytomności.

\- Ech… coś w tym stylu.

Zayn zwęził oczy na chwilę, nim doszedł do siebie i spojrzał na coś innego bez zainteresowania. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś nim zainteresowany - powiedział.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Jest słodki. - Jedna prawda na jedno kłamstwo.

Zayn mruknął. - Tak, jest.

\- Również mieszka w Nowym Jorku. - Niall poruszył brwiami.

Louis wiedział to, będąc bardziej precyzyjnym, wiedział wiele na temat Tristana, rzeczy, których mogłeś się nauczyć znając kogoś od lat. Tak jak Louis i wspomniany mężczyzna, ponieważ pierwszy raz, gdy się spotkali nie miał miejsca w tym klubie, ale na przyjęciu kolacyjnym 2 lata temu. Louis miał świeżo złamane serce, a Tristan właśnie zakończył 5-letni związek ze swoją dziewczyną. Nie trzeba mówić, połączyli się i od razu zaczęli dzielić się tragediami, a potem połączyli się jeszcze bardziej na szczycie luksusowego łóżka Tristana. To nie było nic poważnego i obydwoje wiedzieli czym to jest a czym to nie jest. Miłością.

Wystarczająco zabawne jest to, że była to najbliższa relacja do romantycznego związku od czasów Harry’ego.

Nie planowali się tam spotkać, to była po prostu wiara wymieszana z możliwościami ze strony Tristana. Po tym wszystkim Louis powiedział gdzie będzie kręcił film, a mężczyzna tylko zachichotał w odpowiedzi, mówiąc że ma klub niedaleko. I to było wszystko.

\- To mogłoby być dobre, nie widziałem, abyś się z kimś spotykał odkąd cię poznałem, poza kilkoma bzykaniami . - Jego wzrok oraz uśmiech stały się delikatne. - Jeśli jest ktoś kto zasługuje na bycie w zdrowym i szczęśliwym związku to ty.

\- Ponieważ ludzie muszą być w związku, aby być w pełni szczęśliwi, prawda? - Zayn spojrzał na Nialla.

Niall przewrócił oczami i zachichotał. - Nie to powiedziałem. Wiem, że Louis jest szczęśliwy i wiem, że nie musi być w związku, aby być całkowicie szczęśliwym, ale zasługuje na taki, zasługuje na trochę miłości…

\- Co jeżeli nie chce w żadnym być? - Przerwał mu Zayn. - Taki jest problem ze światem, żyjemy w społeczeństwie…

\- Czy naprawdę teraz wyszedł z kartą ‘żyjemy w społeczeństwie’? - Niall spojrzał na Louisa z przerażeniem w oczach. Louis jedynie zachichotał w odpowiedzi.

\- … to stawia romantyczne związki na pedestale, że bez nich, świat nie może być światem, a ludzie nie będą całkowicie szczęśliwi. Pieprzyć to, kolego. Jeśli Louis nie umawia się z nikim od miesięcy czy lat, nie oznacza to, że musi teraz zacząć, ponieważ na to ‘zasługuje’. Zasługuje na to by być szczęśliwym, aby czuć szczęście, to nie oznacza, że to szczęście musi pochodzić z romantycznego związku.

Nikt nie odezwał się przez kilka sekund aż. - Wow… to było…

\- Piękne, Zayn, dziękuję. - Louis przerwał Niallowi nim ten mógł powiedzieć coś głupiego. Wstał i poszedł przytulić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. - Niall złożył swoje dłonie w geście poddania się. - Myślę… zobaczę czy samochód już tu jest, więc będziemy mogli… wiesz… iść na imprezę.

\- Dzięki, Ni - powiedział Louis, ramionami wciąż obejmując talię Zayna. - I dziękuję za to, że chcesz abym był szczęśliwy. - Zayn prychnął. - Kocham was obydwu. Nie mógłbym prosić o lepszych przyjaciół.

Nim mógł skończyć, Niall biegł, aby również go przytulić. - Sprawiasz, że jestem miękki, ale też cię kocham, czasami Zayna też lubię, ale nie mów mu, nie chcę, aby jego ego jeszcze bardziej urosło.

Louis poczuł jak Zayn kopnął Nialla w kostkę.

\- Kurwa, to boli - syknął Niall, ale przytulił ich ciaśniej. - Dobra, wychodzę, zanim zaczniemy płakać z różnych powodów. Proszę, bądźcie niedługo gotowi.

Tak szybko jak Niall wyszedł z pokoju Zayn uszczypnął tyłek Louisa. - Auć, co do kurwy? Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że cię kocham. To zostawi ślad.

\- Dobrze, mam nadzieję, że tania wersja Oscara Zrzędy zobaczy to i jego malutki kutas skurczy się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczy, że nie jest jedynym, który cię dzisiaj oznaczył.

Louis mógłby udawać zszokowanego, ale nie było sensu w udawaniu, że nie wie o kim mówią. Zayn znał Louisa lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i szczerze to lepiej, jeśli wiedział co się dzieje.

\- Jego kuras nie jest malutki.

\- Maciupeńki. Niemal niewidzialny. Byłoby mi go żal, gdybym go tak bardzo nie lubił.

Louis zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami. - Właściwie ma bardzo dużego k...

\- Ach, ach, nie, nie - powiedział Zayn, machając dłonią i zamykając swoje oczy. - Jeśli nie zamierzasz powiedzieć, że ma wielkiego krwiaka na swoim malutkim penisie to nie chce tego słuchać - prychnął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. - Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić twojego biednego, ślicznego odbytu obok tej tragedii.

\- Czy… czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mój tyłek ‘biednym, ślicznym odbytem’? - Zapytał Louis całkowicie zagubiony.

\- Śmiej się ile chcesz, tragedia wciąż jest tragedią - prychnął Zayn. - Poza tym, nawet nie myśl, że się odczepię. -Dźgnął go w żebra. - Lou, co jest między waszą dwójką?

Trzeźwiejac, Louis przebiegł palcami po swoich włosach. - Nie chciałem ci tego mówić, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć - powiedział szczerze. - Ani tobie, ani sobie. Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Śpicie razem, prawda?

Mała fala wstydu przepływa przez ciało Louisa. Nie dlatego, ponieważ sypiał z kimś innym, był przekonany, że dobre pieprzenie może naprawić okropną noc, ale z powodu osoby, z którą sypiał. Spuścił wzrok i wyszeptał. - Tak.

\- Hej, hej, nic z tego. - Zayn złapał podbródek Louisa. - Powiedz mi jak się czujesz, szczerą prawdę. To nie ma znaczenia, jeśli jesteś tak daleko w jego dupie, że widzisz jego managera.

Louis zakrztusił się mokrym śmiechem. - Po prostu… nie wiem? On… mamy dobre momenty, naprawdę dobre, gdzie czuję się tak jak wtedy. - Zayn cierpliwie pokiwał głową. - Boże, między nami tak szybko kliknęło i byłem taki głupi, ufając mu tak szybko, tak jak robię to teraz. Po prostu czuję, że… że to za dużo. I nie wszystko jest pozytywne. Jak dziecinnie brzmię?

\- Sądzę… - powiedział Zayn, przyciągając Louisa do kolejnego uścisku, kładąc swój podbródek na głowie chłopaka. - Sądzę, że to w porządku jeśli czujesz się zraniony po tym co zrobił. - Jego głos był ostrożny, kiedy pocierał plecy Louisa. - To dobrze, jeśli czujesz się zły i zdradzony. To dobrze nawet, jeśli masz teraz te wszystkie zmieszane uczucia, pozytywne i negatywne. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś po prostu odrzucił to co ci zrobił, tylko dlatego, bo jest ładnym kutasem. - Odwrócił swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć na Louisa i dodał. - Albo ma ładnego, kutasa ma na myśli.

Louis jęknął, kiedy ukrył swoją twarz w klatce piersiowej Zayna. - Jesteś taki okropny.

Zayn zaśmiał się i zostawił małego buziaka na skroni Louisa. - Żaden z nas nie jest dziecinny. On wciąż musi ci wszystko wyjaśnić i przeprosić.

Louis nie wiedział czy chce powiedzieć głośno to co myślał, zbytnio bojąc się tego jak Zayn na to zareaguje, ale Zayn był bezpieczny, był rodziną, a rodzinie się ufa, mając nadzieję, że oni też ci ufają, więc i tak to powiedział.

\- Co jeżeli jego tłumaczenia są gówniane a ja wciąż chcę z nim być? Co jeśli jestem za słaby i i tak mu wybaczę?

Zayn był cicho przez chwilę. - Nie określiłbym żadnej twojej decyzji jako słabą. Durną? Pewnie. Lekkomyślną i nieodpowiedzialną? Może. Nigdy jednak słabą. - Louis delikatnie uderzył go w ramię. - Poza tym, jeśli to się zdarzy, zawsze będziesz miał mnie i swoją mamę, którzy tobą potrząsną. Będziesz nas słuchał tak jak słuchasz mnie teraz. Jesteśmy drużyną - powiedział, uśmiechając się do Louisa.

Louis oddał uśmiech. - Najlepszą.

\- Jedyną drużyną, która ma znaczenie - mrugnął Zayn.

~*~

Klub jest pełen kryształowych świateł, luster, purpury, głośnej muzyki i przyjemnego dudnienia w klatce piersiowej i gardle.

Louis mógł poczuć brodę Tristana przy swoich plecach, gdy zbliżył się niesamowicie, aby wręczyć mu drinka. - Wybrałem go specjalnie dla ciebie. - Louis mógł poczuć jego uśmiech blisko swojej skroni, kiedy ciężkie, umięśnione ramię objęło jego talię.

Tristan był kolosalny, imponujący. Ponad 1,9 m stworzone z mięśni.

Jeśli to byłby ktokolwiek inny Louis po prostu by prychnął i przewrócił oczami, ale było coś niemal szczenięcego w tym jak Tristan pomimo swojej imponującej aury zawsze sprawiał, że Louis się uśmiechał. Był przystojny, zbudowany i miał złote serce. I były takie momenty jak ten gdzie Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale myślał jak inne byłoby jego życie, gdyby poznał go przed Harrym.

Prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić siebie rozłożonego i wykończonego po tym jak Tristan zadowolił go w wielkim łóżku. Silna linia V okalała Louisa, sprawiając mu przyjemność. Mógł mu oddać się cały, nie ze względu na swój rozmiar, ale ponieważ tak rozpieścił szatyna, że ten wygiął swój kręgosłup do granic możliwości. Zrogowaciałe, duże dłonie odkrywały każdy skrawek jego ciała, ponieważ Tristan był typem, który nie odpoczywał, póki nie wiedział, że każda rzecz sprawia, że Louis tracił zmysły. Mógł sobie wyobrazić kolacje w luksusowych miejscach, kilka budynków od niego. Zayn uśmiechałby się do nich czule podczas wspólnych popołudni. Mógł zobaczyć jak jego mama zakochuje się w tym mężczyźnie, jak Tristan dogaduje się z jego rodzeństwem. Mógł sobie wyobrazić całe życie z nim. Wiedział, że Tristan posiadał wszystko czego Louis potrzebował. Jednak myśl o życiu bez Harry’ego sprawiała, że wnętrzności Louisa paliły.

\- Wyglądasz dzisiaj cudownie. - Tristan uśmiechnął się do jego ucha, zaciskając ramię na jego talii i przyciągając go bliżej. - Chciałbym cię pocałować.

\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? - Louis odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, czując zarost Tristana przy swoim policzku.

Przy mężczyźnie czuł się bezpiecznie, zawsze upewniał się, że obniża wszystkie jego ściany, więc Louis z łatwością mógł podejść jak blisko chciał, w każdym znaczeniu.

\- Ponieważ jestem przekonany, że twój chłopak jest dwie sekundy od zabicia mnie.

Louis wypluł swojego drinka i odwrócił twarz do Tristana, unikając spojrzenie w stronę, gdzie wiedział, że siedział patrzący na nich Harry.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - powiedział Louis z fałszywą niewinnością.

Wilczy uśmiech na ustach Tristana sprawił, że jego oczy się zaświeciły. - Znam twoje ciało - wyszeptał blisko jego ucha, kiedy dłońmi wędrował po jego talii. - Znam cię - pozostawił buziaka na jego szczęce. - Po prostu nie rozumiem czy to jest zaplanowana rzecz pomiędzy wami, ponieważ mogę zobaczyć mogę zobaczyć dreszcz na widok innego mężczyzny dotykającego osoby, którą najbardziej pragniesz, gdy nie jesteś w stanie zrobić nic, aby to zatrzymać, ale masz pewność, że pod koniec nocy pójdą z tobą. Dla kogoś mogłoby to być pociągające, ale nie dla mnie. Jeśli jesteś dzisiaj ze mną, nie chcę, aby on był blisko, jeśli jesteś z nim, wolałbym tego nie widzieć.

\- To nie jest planowane, my… nie jesteśmy razem.

Tristan zaśmiał się. - Więc jest najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi i jeszcze tego nie wie.

\- Obrażasz mnie teraz, jakim cudem jest najszczęśliwszy, skoro ty tańczysz ze mną?

\- Ponieważ przez całą noc tańczyłeś dla niego.

I pewnie, Louis mógł coś z tego zrobić, ale nigdy nie sądził, że to było aż tak oczywiste.

\- Czy wyglądam na zdesperowanego? - Wyszeptał, trochę przerażony.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś się krztusił, ale on może myśleć, że to z mojego powodu. - Tristan mrugnął do niego z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Słuchaj, nie chcę cię alarmować, ale rzecz 1 i rzecz 2 właśnie poszli za twoim facetem do łazienki.

Wzrok Louisa wystrzelił w kierunku drzwi od łazienki, jego ciało przeszedł chłód. Po ich popołudniowej rozmowie, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie żadnej pozytywnej rzeczy jaką Zayn albo Niall mogą powiedzieć Harry’emu.

\- Hej, ja…

\- Musisz zrobić to co trzeba, to w porządku. - Tristan wzruszył ramionami i złapał jego dłoń. - Będę czekał.

Serce Louisa zatrzepotała, kiedy Tristan mrugnął i pocałował go w głowę. I przez krótką chwilę pozwolił siebie zapytać ‘co jeśli’. Co jeśli w końcu odpuści? Co jeśli zostanie? Jednak tak szybko jak te pytania pojawiły się w jego głowie, zamknął je.

\- Wrócę - powiedział Louis.

Tristan lekko zachichotał. - Pewnie, kochanie.

*ARG - gra z alternatywną rzeczywistością


	6. Rozdział 6

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką słyszy po wejściu do łazienki jest odgłos wymiotowania, tak intensywny jakby ktoś pozbywał się wszystkich wnętrzności. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył była dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół, stojąca obok drzwiczek.

\- Co do diabła się tutaj dzieje?

Niall wzdrygnął się, jego oczy zaświeciły. - Obiecuję, że to nie to na co wygląda.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Wygląda tak jakby Harry wypluwał swoje flaki, a wy nic z tym nie robicie.

\- Cóż… - powiedział Niall, drapiąc się po brwi. - Wtedy może być tak jak to wygląda.

Louis odwrócił się do Zayna z oskarżającym spojrzeniem. Chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Kim jestem, aby grać Boga i ratować życia, po prostu przyszedłem tu za Niallem, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, ponieważ czuł się winny za danie Harry’emu czegoś co wypił.

\- Obiecałeś, że nie powiesz - syknął Niall.

\- Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Zayn trzymał palec wskazujący przed Niallem. - To nie jest obietnica.

\- Kapuś.

Louis jęknął. - Możecie mnie przepuścić, chcę zobaczyć czy żyje.

\- Żyję - wykrztusił w końcu Harry. - Proszę, odejdź.

\- Naprawdę mnie teraz wykopujesz?

\- Ja… Boże, nie chcę żebyś mnie takim widział… Proszę?

Dało się usłyszeć trzy ‘och’ w harmonii.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Nie mogę cię tak zostawić, Harry.

\- Jest dobrze, obiecuję, po prostu muszę się pozbyć z siebie tego co dał mi Niall - brzmiał na tak wyprutego, Louis nie miał serca mu odmówić.

\- Dobrze, dobrze… umm… chcesz żebym zadzwonił do Antona?

Zapytanie to bolało Louisa, myśl że Harry wolałby, aby inny mężczyzna mu pomógł, zamiast pozwolić na to szatynowi. By zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak daleko byli tak właściwie od siebie, ale musiał, ponieważ bezpieczeństwo Harry’ego i jego komfort były priorytetem. Przynajmniej dzisiaj.

Harry prychnął. - Nie, jest dobrze. Tak… jest dobrze.

~*~

Przez kilka minut stali na zewnątrz łazienki w kompletnej ciszy, Niall wyglądał na winnego, a Zayn stał wyprostowany i znudzony.

\- Kolego, czuję się jak gówno - powiedział Niall, przerywając ciszę, tonem pełnym żalu. - Myślałem, że da sobie radę z odrobiną Poitín*.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis prychnął. - A co sprawiło, że tak pomyślałeś?

\- Cóż… nie pamiętam.

\- Myślę, że Harry coś wspomniał - przerwał im nonszalancko Zayn.

\- Tak! - Niall pstryknął palcami. - Tak, tak powiedział Harry w pewnym momencie… tak sądzę.

\- Cokolwiek. - Louis przewrócił oczami, ale jego słowa nie miały w sobie żadnego żaru. Pod koniec dnia wiedział, że intencje jego przyjaciół nie były złe, może nie były najlepsze, ale Louis był przekonany, że ich celem nie było zranienie Harry’ego, tylko zwykłe opuszczenie nasad. Cóż i przy okazji jego, ale przynajmniej Niall czuł skruchę. Nie było żadnego poważnego powodu, aby dawać mu reprymendę. - Wejdę znowu do środka.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Ton Zayna był ostrożny. Jego postawa zmieniła się z pełnej rezerwy w zatroskanie w kilka sekund. - Powiedział, że nie chce tam nikogo z nas.

Louis wiedział, że Zayn tak naprawdę się nie martwił o Harry’ego, ale o samego Louisa. Wiedział, że nie ufał Harry’emu wokół szatyna w najlepszych dniach, o wiele mniej niż kiedy upadał.

Tym razem przyszła kolej Louisa na wzruszenie ramionami. - Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie poprosi to wyjdę, ale muszę zobaczyć jak sobie radzi.

Bez czekania na odpowiedź, otworzył drzwi. W środku mógł zobaczyć Harry’ego myjącego swoją twarz, z opuszczonymi ramionami i zmęczoną postawą.

\- Czujesz się lepiej?

Harry momentalnie się spiął, następnie zrobił wydech, nie do końca się jednak relaksując. - Tak - odwrócił się i powiedział z czerwonymi oczami. - Mówiłem ci, że muszę się tego pozbyć. To zawstydzające, nie mogłem się nawet dzisiaj upić.

\- Chciałeś się najebać?

\- Nie, trochę upić, aby się nieco rozluźnić.

Louis mruknął, przybliżając się. - Cóż, jeśli twój żołądek jest już w lepszej formie, to może się nie upijemy, ale zjemy coś w twoim pokoju hotelowym?

Harry złączył razem swoje brwi, jego oczy były pełne podejrzenia i nadziei. - Co z Tristanem?

\- Nauczyłeś się w końcu jego imienia? - Louis uniósł brew. Wciąż stojąc za blisko, Louis mógł praktycznie zobaczyć krew przepływającą w żyle na szyi bruneta.

Harry zachichotał, spuszczając wzrok. - Po tym jak Niall i Zayn wyryli dzisiaj jego imię w mojej głowie, tak jakby musiałem. Chociaż nie sądzę, że on zna moje.

\- Co za wstyd, macie wiele wspólnego.

\- Tak, widziałem, że mamy podobne… gusta.

\- Tak? - Prycha Louis, trochę się drażniąc, trochę z czułością.

\- Nie powinieneś iść z nim do domu?

\- Chcesz abym poszedł z nim do domu? - Głos Louisa był zaledwie szeptem w morzu głośnych dźwięków.

\- Louis.. - ostrzegł go Harry.

\- Odpowiedz mi. - Louis chciał, aby to był rozkaz, ale wyszło bardziej jak prośba.

Harry położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa. - Nie, chcę abyś poszedł do domu ze mną.

\- Dobrze.

\- Czekaj. Naprawdę? - Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach.

Louis jedynie skinął głową. - Tak, pozwól tylko, że się z nim pożegnam.

\- Tak łatwo?

\- Tak, niektóre rzeczy są takie proste.

~*~

Louis od razu zauważył Tristana, jego brązowa skóra lśniła pięknie pod klubowymi światłami. Jego przyjaciele rozmawiali z nim z całkowitą łatwością.

\- Hej - powiedział Louis, dotykając ramienia mężczyzny.

Kilka sekund zajęło Tristanowi rozeznanie się w sytuacji. - Ach… jednak wybrałeś jego - powiedział z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem. 

\- On… nie czuje się najlepiej.

Duża dłoń Tristana całkowicie zakryła tą Louisa. - Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, słońce. Wiedziałem to od pierwszej nocy i całym sercem akceptowałem to co mogłeś mi dać.

\- Tristan…

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. To nie pożegnanie, za wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Po prostu musimy się nauczyć jak być przyjaciółmi, tak żebym nie miał ochoty zakopać się w sobie za każdym razem, gdy się uśmiechniesz. - Louis zakrztusił się, a Tristan się zaśmiał. - Nie będę kłamał, będę tęsknił za tą częścią, ale będzie dobrze, kochanie. Zostaję w twoim życiu, a ty zostajesz w moim, będzie dobrze. A teraz wróć do swojego chłopaka nim dojdzie do złych wniosków.

Louis ścisnął dłoń Tristana. - Zasługujesz na kogoś delikatnego i będącego w stanie zaakceptować i zasługiwać na całą twoją uprzejmość.

\- Teraz po prostu próbujesz wyłowić parę miłych komplementów - zachichotał Tristan, kiedy drugą dłonią złapał podbródek Louisa. - Tu nie chodzi o to, że zasługuję na coś czego nie możesz mi dać, ponieważ możesz i dajesz mi to na co zasługuję i czego potrzebuję. Chodzi o to żebyś ty poszedł po to czego chcesz, ponieważ jeśli nie zrobisz tego teraz, zawsze będziesz zadawał sobie pytanie ‘co jeśli’. I kochanie, jestem w stanie zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale nie mogę walczyć z duchami.

Jego uśmiech był delikatny i szczery pomimo okoliczności, a Louis wiedział, że te ciepłe, duże brązowe oczy zawsze będą miały miękkie miejsce w jego sercu.

\- Jesteś nalepszy. - Louis oddał uśmiech, mrużąc oczy, całkowicie świadomy tego co odpuszcza w tym momencie, ale nie był w stanie tego nie robić.

\- Och, wiem.

Louis pożegnał się szybko z Niallem, który nalegał, aby Louis powiedział Harry’emu jak bardzo mu było przykro, kilka razy i z Zaynem, który wyszeptał do jego ucha, że będzie tutaj dla Louisa bez względu na wszystko.

Nim ponownie otworzył drzwi do łazienki, Louis czuł jak jego serce wydaje się być lżejsze, ponieważ pomimo wszystkiego, głęboko wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

Louis był odważny. Louis zamierza wyskoczyć przez okno.

~*~

\- Ile razy zamierzasz umyć swoją buzię?

\- Aż moje usta przestaną cuchnąć jakby coś w środku umarło.

\- Może rzecz w tym, że umarło twoje poczucie humoru.

\- Albo twoje.

Louis zabawnie przewrócił oczami. - Pozwól mi zobaczyć czy jest tak źle. - Nachylił się do przodu, więc jego twarz była kawałek od jego.

Harry zamknął swoje oczy i odetchnął. - Nie ma mowy, abym pozwolił ci się pocałować, kiedy tak cuchę.

\- Aww - powiedział Louis zabawnym tonem, unosząc się do Harry’ego, jego dłonie niewinnie spoczęły na jego klatce piersiowej. - Obchodzi cię to, żebym nie uznał tego za odrażające. To urocze.

Oczy Harry’ego zapłonęły z ogniem i żądzą, gdy złapał Louisa za biodra. - Nie mógłbym się tym mniej przejmować - powiedział, całkowicie zaprzeczając swoim działaniom.

\- Udowodnij to w takim razie.

\- Czekaj - powiedział Harry i zabrał dłonie z jego klatki piersiowej. Louisowi nagle poczuł gulę w gardle i ściśnięcie żołądka. Czy Harry go odrzuci? - Mam coś dla ciebie. - Nieśmiałe słowa wyszły szeptem, następnie odwrócił dłonie Louisa i delikatnie pocałował ich wnętrza.

\- Dla mnie? - Zapytał Louis, zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry się poruszył i wyjął coś ze swojej walizki. - Dlaczego?

\- Cóż… - stwierdził Harry. - Dzisiaj mija 6 miesięcy odkąd jesteśmy wrogami z korzyściami. - Louis zachichotał. Pewnie, zawsze ich tak nazywał, ale czym innym było nazywanie tak ich w swojej głowie albo przez Zayna, a zupełnie inną rzeczą było usłyszenie tego z ust Harry’ego. - To jest jak rocznica, więc pomyślałem, że wiesz powinienem to uczcić prezentem.

Louis mrugnął, kiedy walczył z uśmiechem. - Sądzę, że wrogowie nie świętują rocznic, właściwie to przeciwieństwo relacji wrogów z korzyściami.

\- W każdym razie. - Harry machnął na niego głową. - To niewiele. - Twarz Harry’ego zarumieniła się, kiedy wręczył Louisowi prosty wisiorek z zawiłymi liniami. - Umm… to nazywa się węzeł Dara, symbolizuje system drzew, dokładnie dębu. - Powiedział, delikatnie marszcząc brwi, kiedy próbował sobie przypomnieć wszystkie informację. - To celtycki amulet, pan który go sprzedawał powiedział, że reprezentuje siłę, wytrzymałość, cóż oraz inne rzeczy i przypomina mi o tobie. - Louis przełknął, słysząc te słowa. - Powiedział także, że przynosi obronę w trudnych czasach i nie mam pojęcia ile w tym prawdy, ale wiesz co mówią… - Harry podrapał się po podbródku. - Mała ilość ochrony od celtów nikogo nie zabiła. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem przekonany, że nikt nigdy tak nie powiedział - wyszeptał Louis, próbując, aby jego głos nie ukazywał emocji (poległ), kiedy coś ciepłego i jasnego w nim urosło. - Naprawdę chcę cię pocałować.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, kiedy zmarszczył nos. - Dobrze, że ja też chcę cię pocałować.

Louis przycisnął swoje ciało do niego, kiedy się całowali, głęboko i wygłodniale. Pocałunek jakimś cudem wydawał się być inny, może z powodu prezentu albo może dlatego, bo Louis oczyścił umysł i wiedział czego chce. Porozmawia z Harrym, zapyta co się stało i poprosi o dobre przeprosiny i jeśli żadnych nie dostanie… przynajmniej zawsze będzie miał tę noc.

Okręcając włosy Louisa wokół swojego nadgarstka, Harry pogłębił pocałunek, kiedy próbował rozpiąć jego jeansy. Tak szybko jak jego penis został uwolniony Louis wymamrotał małe. - Jezu.

\- Potrzebuję cię nagiego, skarbie - jęknął Harry. - Muszę być w tobie. Boże, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. 

Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na całym ciele Louisa. - Widziałeś mnie dzisiaj rano - wciąż chichotał.

\- Wiesz co miałem na myśli, ja… po prostu pozwól mi zerwać z siebie ubrania, żebym mógł dać ci swojego kutasa - powiedział Harry, kiedy składał mokre pocałunki na szyi szatyna.

\- Pomyśleć, że kilka minut temu nie chciałeś mnie całować - wyszeptał Louis, kiedy jedną ręką ściągał swoje dopasowane jeansy, a drugą przyciągał głowę bruneta do swojej szyi.

\- Zawsze chcę cię całować. - Harry prawie warknął przy jego skórze. - Nie ma w ciągu dnia chwili, kiedy nie myślę o całowaniu albo dotykaniu ciebie, to doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa - powiedział, kiedy objął penisa Louisa swoimi wielkimi dłońmi, jego oddech zaciął się tak szybko jak poczuł bieliznę szatyna. Blade, różowe, koronkowe majtki, które zdobiły tyłek Louisa, jakby były wystawą. Louis wiedział, że dobrze w nich wyglądał, ale miło było zobaczyć potwierdzenie w oczach Harry’ego.

Harry cofnął się o kilka kroków, a jego oczy pociemniały. - To pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę cię w czymś takim - mamrocze Harry z nieczytelnym tonem. Louisowi szybciej bije serce i ma ochotę załamać się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Harry’ego.

Czy Harry’emu się nie podoba? Czy uważa to za niedorzeczne?

W każdym razie, Louis czuł się wspaniale i nikt nie zabierze mu tego jak dobrze jego skóra wygląda z koronką, jak ślicznie on się czuje.

\- Odpowiedz mi.

\- Nie zadałeś żadnego pytania - odpowiedział Louis z dłońmi na biodrach. Nie będzie się wstydził czegoś co kocha. - Więc na co mam odpowiedzieć?

\- Dlaczego dzisiaj? - I Louis usłyszał to, pomimo walenia swojego serca, w głosie Harry’ego była obawa, ale… dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ… - Czy Louis był gotowy na to, aby wyłożyć swoje serce przed Harrym? Czy był gotowy na ten skok?

\- Czy to było dla nie?

\- Dla kogo? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, szczerze nie wiedząc o kim do kurwy Harry mówił.

\- Dla niego… Tristana.

\- Tristana… - powtórzył Louis, smakując jak źle jego imię brzmiało w tym momencie w jego ustach. - Myślisz… - Louis zamknął oczy. - Że straciłem trzy godziny swojego dnia, próbując zgadnąć, które ubrania polubisz na mnie najbardziej, wyobrażając sobie twoją twarz, kiedy będę je ściągał, zastanawiając się, który kolor i materiał najbardziej ci się spodoba… koronka czy satyna, różowy czy czerwony, nie wiem może, kurwa, czarny, aby pokazać je potem Tristanowi w naszą 6-miesięczną wrogo-rocznicę!

\- Och… - Harry w tym momencie idealnie odzwierciedlał rybę, usta szeroko otwarte i okrągłe, nim zamieniły się w niemal diaboliczny uśmiech. - Więc wierzysz w to, że wrogowie też mają rocznicę?

Louis wziął głęboki wdech. - Przysięgam na Boga, Styles.

\- W każdym razie - oczy Harry’ego były skupione na nim, jedząc go w całości. Doprowadzał Louisa do wściekłości, sprawiał, że się rozpływał, mimo że wygadywał głupoty. - To co właśnie powiedziałeś oznacza coś jak ‘przeciwwrogowie’, ponieważ versary pochodzi od versus i oznacza przeciwieństwo.

\- Jestem w koronkowych majtkach, a ty gadasz o etymologii słów.

\- Pozostaje nam rozmowa o etymologii albo zegnę cię i będę pieprzył, kiedy wciąż jesteś na mnie wkurzony.

\- Od kiedy nas obchodzi to czy jesteśmy na siebie wkurzeni? To robimy, nienawidzimy się, pieprząc.

Harry przybliżył się do Louisa. - Nie w naszą wrogo-rocznicę - wyszeptał, delikatnie zabierając Louisowi grzywkę z czoła. Oczy szatyna zatrzepotały na ten dotyk. - Dzisiaj masz być szczęśliwy i słodki. Potrzebuję abyś był słodki. - Zatrzymał swoje słowa, składając małe pocałunki na twarzy i szyi Louisa.

\- Z tobą zawsze jest słodko. - Louis pochylił się bliżej, dotykając miejsca na szyi Harry'ego, które doprowadza go do szaleństwa. 

Dłonie wędrowały po jego talii, podążając za koronką i obejmując jego tyłek. Dotyk wydawał się być pełen szacunku, jakby Harry dotykał czegoś świętego. Czysta zieleń jego oczu zmieniła się w ciemny las i to wszystko dla Louisa.

Szatyn zassał powietrze, kiedy poczuł suche palce naciskające delikatnie na jego wejście. - Proszę - powiedział, wyginając plecy.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Dam ci wszystko czego chcesz, po prostu mi powiedz, a będzie to twoje.

Louis bez zastanawiania się, palnął rzecz, której pragnął najbardziej. - Chce być twój.

Usta i język Harry’ego były ponownie na nim w przeciągu chwili, smakowały go, jakby nie było jutro, bezwzględnie i desperacko. - Chcę abyś wspiął się na moje łóżko i leżał tutaj dla mnie. Pozwól mi się traktować tak jak na to zasługujesz, pozwól, że będę dla ciebie słodki, słoneczko - powiedział, kiedy polizał duży fragment skóry na szyi Louisa, jakby mógł posmakować jego słodkość.

Patrzył jak szatyn wspina się niczym mały chłopiec na łóżku, z gołym tyłkiem wysoko w powietrzu. - Odwróć się kochanie. Jaki jest w powolnym pieprzeniu cię, jeśli nie mogę widzieć twojej twarzy, kiedy dochodzisz od mojego kutasa.

Louisa przeszedł dreszcz i zrobił to co mu powiedziano. Patrzył wygłodniale na Harry’ego, kiedy ten ściągał z siebie ubrania i chwycił tubkę lubrykantu oraz wyjął prezerwatywy z komody. Wyraźny obraz twardości penisa Harry’ego sprawił, że Louis ociekał z pragnienia i szerzej rozłożył swoje nogi.

\- Spójrz na siebie, jesteś taki piękny, taki słodki - wyszeptał z podziwem Harry, popychając Louis na łóżko. - Jesteś dla mnie taki śliczniutki, prawda, kochanie? - Szatyn mógł poczuć uśmiech bruneta przy swojej skórze. - Wyczyściłeś się tak, ponieważ chciałeś, abym cię dotknął tak jak na to zasługujesz, jak śliczny kwiatek, którym jesteś.

Louis pisnął pod jego dotykiem, desperacko poruszając swoimi biodrami. - Jeśli cały czas będziesz gadał to jedyną rzeczą jaką zrobię będzie pójście spać.

Harry delikatnie zachichotał. - Może powiedz to swojemu penisowi, kochanie - złożył kolejny pocałunek, nim jego usta zaczęły działać w dół ciała Louisa, jego pocałunki stawały się bardziej mokre, kiedy Harry dotknął jego brzucha. Język zwiedzał linię jego miękkiego brzucha.

Louis spotkał intensywny wzrok Harry’ego, kiedy ten zakopał swoje zęby w miękkiej części przy jego kości biodrowej, ssąc ten znak i przejeżdżając językiem po posiniaczonej skórze. Louis zajęczał i pociągnął Harry’ego za włosy, prowadząc jego usta do najbardziej wrażliwej części jego ciała, od jego wewnętrznego uda do lewej strony jego bioder.

Po jedynym długim liźnięciu oraz delikatnym ugryzieniu na jego wciąż odzianym penisie, Harry był cały na Louisie, dłońmi obejmując jego krągłości. Przyciskając i kręcąc biodrami, z otwartymi ustami, jego palce wślizgnęły się za elastyczną gumkę jego majtek, wciąż nie dotykając wściekle czerwonego penisa.

Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego i pozwolił mu powoli pieprzyć swój język. Odchylając plecy do tyłu, wydał z siebie gardłowy jęk na uczucie palca Harry’ego, który w końcu dotknął jego penisa. Harry wyssał ścieżkę pocałunków i zazgrzytał zębami po świeżej malince pojawiającej się na jego szyi.

\- Nie ściągniemy tego, kochanie. - Harry delikatnie pociągnął za materiał jego majtek. - Pomalujemy je moją spermą - powiedział, kiedy poruszył dłonią wewnątrz tyłka Louisa, zginając palce przy jego penisie. 

Louis mógł poczuć jak z każdym pocałunkiem i z każdym dotykiem jego ciało się rozpływa. Jak w ramionach Harry’ego tracił samego siebie kawałek po kawałku. Czuł, że coś ciepłego i mokrego spływa po jego wejściu. Kochał jak czasami Harry wykorzystywał czas, aby go otworzyć, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy dotyk w swoim umyśle, jakby jedyną rzeczą jaka ma znaczenie było zadowolenie Louisa. Syknął, kiedy włożono w niego pierwszy palec, zamruczał przy drugim oraz jęknął przy trzecim.

Niedługo Louis był mamroczącym bałaganem pod siłą wyuczonych palców Harry’ego, wchodzących i wychodzących z niego. Wychodził im naprzód, błagając o więcej.

\- Myślę, że jesteś na mnie gotowy, słoneczko - powiedział Harry, kiedy położył nogi Louisa na swoich ramionach, trzymając swojego penisa przed jego wejściem.

Oczy Louisa pokryły się łzami i zatrzepotały na uczucie wypełnienia, jego ciało się wyprostowało i ponownie wygięło, więc mógł poczuć całkowicie penisa Harry’ego.

\- Boże - syknął Harry pod nosem, dłońmi rozchylając pośladki Louisa, kiedy wszedł w niego do końca. - Spójrz na siebie, kochanie. Taki śliczny i otwarty, tylko dla mnie.

\- Ty… kurwa… jesteś taki pełny.

Harry mruknął, nim złożył delikatnego buziaka na nosie Louisa i wepchnął się w niego nie aż tak delikatnie. - A ty jesteś pełny mnie.

Nim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, Harry uniósł jego nogi jeszcze wyżej i wepchnął się jeszcze głębiej. Louis odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i pozwolił sobie zaryczeć, wydając dźwięki, które rzadko z niego wychodzą, dźwięki, które są tylko dla uszu Harry’ego.

Czuł łzy spływające po swojej twarzy, kiedy brunet po raz pierwszy uderzył w jego prostatę. Czuł się wyeksponowany, szczęśliwy i pełen żądzy. Czuł się jakby dochodził do domu… dochodził.

\- Kurwa, zaraz dojdę - wykrztusił Louis pomiędzy jękami przyjemności.

Gdyby nie był tak zatracony w rozkoszy, prawdopodobnie byłby tym zażenowany, ale pchnięcia Harry’ego zachęcały go, więc odpłynął, kiedy widział jedynie ciemność, a perłowa sperma przykryła jego brzuch.

Harry jęknął, nim się wysunął i zmieszał spermę Louisa ze swoją własną. Zmienił pozycję i leżał na brzuchu Louisa, rozmazując całą znajdującą się tam spermę.

Majtki szatyna były luźne i mokre, absolutnie zrujnowane i nigdy nie czuł się seksowniej niż w tym momencie z Harrym. To było niczym sen, Harry czyścił go niczym kochanek, a Louis po prostu chciał zostać w tej chwili na zawsze.

Więc zamknął oczy i pozwolił wędrować swojemu umysłowi i sercu. Tej nocy Louis śnił o zielonych oczach, obietnicach i delikatnych uśmiechach.


	7. Rozdział 7

HARRY

Harry nigdy nie nazwał siebie rannym ptaszkiem. Odkąd był dzieckiem zawsze potrzebował kilku godzin i dawki glukozy w swoim systemie, aby zacząć funkcjonować bez odgryzienia komuś szyi. To był nawyk, który bez sukcesu próbował zmienić.

Ludzie wciąż unikali porannej rozmowy z nim, nawet jego własny manager nie odważył się do niego zadzwonić przed 11. Jedynym, który wydawał się być odpornym był Louis, zawsze chichotał wokół niego i składał delikatne, poranne pocałunki aż Harry dał chłopakowi to czegokolwiek chciał.

Może to nie Louis był odporny na jego zły nastrój, może Harry był delikatniejszy wokół Louisa, bez względu na czas i miejsce.

Ponieważ jeśli ktokolwiek mógł zobaczyć w jego królewskim łóżku, z twarzą zakopaną w szyi Louisa, obejmującego rękami i nogami tego chłopaka, wprawiając koalę w zawstydzenie, z uśmiechem przyklejonym na jego twarzy to by go nie rozpoznał.

Tworzyli pewien obraz duże, szerokie ciało trzymające to mniejsze niczym coś najdroższego, ale Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, chciał się z nim stopić, trzymać się tej chwili na zawsze. Z Louisem w swoich ramionach, bez przeszłości, bez łez, tylko oni. Ciała pasujące do siebie jak dwa ostatnie kawałki dużych i skomplikowanych puzzli.

Harry zaprzeczyłby wszystkiemu, ale tego poranka patrzył jak Louis śpi. Pozwolił sobie wyobrazić jak czułby się, budząc się każdego poranka, czując ciepło i zadowolenie obok osoby, którą kochał. Ponieważ po ostatniej nocy nie mógł dłużej zaprzeczać temu, że kochał Louisa. Teraz było jasne jak blisko Tristan był od zakochania się w Louisie.

Widział to po sposobie w jakim mężczyzna trzymał szatyna niemal przez całą noc, mieszanka pożądania i podziwu. Widział to po tym jak wydawał się być zafascynowany tym co Louis mówił i robił. Po tym jak pozwolił Louisowi iść ze zranieniem w oczach i uśmiechem na twarzy. Chciał szczęścia szatyna bez względu na to z kim i jak. Harry również miał jasność, tak szybko jak pozwolił Louisowi odejść, wróci tak szybko jak brunet coś spieprzy.

Może to był prawdziwy powód, dlaczego pozwolił Louisowi odejść. Może Harry był tak oczywisty jak on, widział jak przestraszony jest i nie widział problemu w pozwoleniu Louisowi na trochę zabawy, nim wróci do prawdziwego życia.

Jednak Harry nie zamierza się tak łatwo poddać, chciał być odważny i chciał walczyć o to co mieli, ponieważ Louis nie był jego wrogiem, mógł nie wiedzieć zbyt wiele o nich, ale był przekonany, że z wrogiem nie rozmawia się przez godziny i nie dzieli się z nimi swoich największych obaw, śmiechu, nie uprawia się z nimi miłości oraz nie zakochuje się w nich. Więc, nie, Harry nie uważał Louisa za swojego wroga i może był przez to głupcem, ale na Boga, chciał spróbować sprawić, aby szatyn ponownie się w nim zakochał.

Pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że Harry został oderwany od własnych przemyśleń. Ramię obejmujące talię Louisa instynktownie się zacieśniło, nie był gotowy, aby go puścić, jeszcze nie. Może gdyby zignorował pukanie to ktokolwiek tam stał, pójdzie sobie.

Wtedy ktoś zapukał jeszcze raz.

\- Proszę, spraw, by przestali - powiedział Louis przy jego włosach.

Harry przygryzł szyję szatyna. - Śpij dalej, to pewnie obsługa sprzątająca. Powiem im, aby wrócili później - powiedział, nim złożył małego buziaka na wargach Louisa.

Szybko założył na siebie jakieś luźne spodnie, kiedy podziwiał widok przed sobą. Louis wyglądał całkowicie cudownie, ze wszystkimi malinkami Harry’ego na całym swoim ciele, mały i delikatny pomiędzy pościelą. Musiał pozbyć się tego kto był przy jego drzwiach, więc mógł szybko wrócić do łóżka ze swoim chłopcem.

Ku niespodziance Harry’ego, osobą która pukała do jego drzwi nie był ktoś z obsługi hotelowej, ale Anton. Brunetowi zacisnął się żołądek. Był tak zajęty bawieniem się w parę z Louisem, że zapomniał porozmawiać z nim o planie Jeffa. Planie, którego nie miał zamiaru być już częścią, bez względu na to za jaki świetny pomysł uważał to Jeff. Harry bardzo dobrze znał Louisa i wiedział, że jeśli ma jakąkolwiek szansę na bycie z Louisem to ten nigdy nie zaakceptuje udawanego spotykania się z kimś innym pod publiczkę, ten plan mógłby ich skończyć, a Harry nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Wzrok Antona był skupiony na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, nawet nie musiał sobie wyobrażać tego co widział. Louisa.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, Ant?

Anton wyrwał się z zamyślenia. - Och, tak, pewnie - pokręcił głową. - Um… ja po prostu chciałem cię zapytać czy jesteś dzisiaj wolny? Moglibyśmy zwiedzić resztę zamków zanim się zwiniemy. - Rumieniec pokrył jego policzki.

Nim Harry mógł delikatnie mu odmówić, poczuł ciepłe ramiona wokół swojego torsu.

\- Hej, Anton, wciąż kręcisz? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Był prawie pewny, że szatyn stał na palcach i z jakiegoś powodu rozpływał się na to.

\- Jest niedziela, nie musimy kręcić w niedzielę. - Głos Antona był bez wyrazu. - Przepraszam, myślałem, że jesteś sam - powiedział, patrząc na Harry’ego.

Harry poczuł, że ramiona Louisa spięły się wokół niego, położył swoją dłoń na tej Louisa i ścisnął ją mocno w nadziei, że da mu to jakiekolwiek zapewnienie.

\- Nie, jestem z Louisem. - Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy pogłaskał Louisa po skroni swoim podbródkiem. Wciąż musiał porozmawiać z Antonem, wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy.

\- Tak, ummm… cóż, zostawię was z … do zobaczenia później, dobrze? - Powiedział, zaczynając wychodzić.

\- Pewnie, pewnie. - Harry skinął głową, próbując nie przedłużać wizyty Antona.

\- Pa, Anton. - Głos Louis był przytłumiony przez ramię Harry’ego.

Anton szedł dalej, nie odpowiadając ani nie oglądając się za siebie.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył Harry, kiedy odwrócił się do Louisa po tym jak zamknął drzwi było to, że miał on na sobie jedną z jego czystych koszulek, drugą rzeczą było to jak niesamowicie pachniał. Harry wyczyścił go po ostatniej nocy, ale wciąż mógł poczuć oślizgłe przypomnienie tego co stało się ostatniej nocy. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa. - Myślałeś, że jesteś śpiący, kochanie.

Jego wargi zaczęły składać małe pocałunki na całej twarzy Louisa, nim ten zajęczał lekko i pocałował Harry’ego, jakby ten do niego należał, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Harry z łatwością zaniósł go do łóżka. 

\- Proszę, pozwól mi się ssać.

Harry przełknął mocno. - Cholera, kochanie, nie mów takich rzeczy tak znikąd - warknął, próbując kontrolować swój atak serca i swojego kutasa.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież powiedziałem ‘proszę’. - Louis mrugnął niewinnie, kiedy wspiął się pomiędzy nogi Harry’ego.

\- Powiedziałeś proszę - potwierdził Harry, kiedy przejechał swoim kciukiem po dolnej wardze Louisa. - Jaki słodki chłopiec, mój słodki chłopiec. - Oczy Louisa zatrzepotały, a jego usta otworzyły się, aby polizać kciuk bruneta. - W takim razie, zrób to - powiedział, bez finezji wyjmując swojego penisa, Louis od razu złapał za główkę. - Ssij go, słońce.

Louis złożył delikatny pocałunek na główce, nim zaczął składać na niej otwarte pocałunki. Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcze, kiedy język Louisa przejechał po jego jądrach. Ledwo mógł poczuć Louisa przy łóżku, kiedy ten zaczął go ssać. Szeroko otwarte usta i załzawione oczy były na widoku dla Harry’ego.

\- Będę pieprzył twoją twarz, kochanie. Będzie dobrze i mocno, jesteś gotowy? - Louis skinął głową i drżącymi dłońmi złapał za nogi Harry’ego.

Kładąc swoją dłoń na głowie Louisa, zaczął powoli go opuszczać, sprawiając, że wziął go do końca. Louis wydał z siebie gardłowy jęk na uczucie penisa Harry’ego w swoich ustach. Pieprzył usta Louisa powoli i głęboko, kręciło mu się w głowie od pożądania, kiedy czuł jak jego gardło się przed nim otwiera, ciepłe i gotowe. Louis odchylił swoje plecy, a ciało Harry’ego wypełniła potrzeba wylizania go. Musi to zrobić.

Harry puścił głowę Louisa, od razu tego żałując, gdy usłyszał jego jęk.

\- Musisz się odwrócić, kochanie. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, wciąż mając w sobie penisa Harry’ego. - Zamierzam cię wylizać.

Oczy Louisa stały się niesamowicie duże, ale Harry nie musiał mu tego dwa razy powtarzać, położył się na brzuchu, kierując w jego stronę swój perfekcyjny tyłek. Harry zwilżył usta na ten widok i szybko podjął się pracy, przejeżdżając swoim językiem po kości ogonowej Louisa aż osiągnął swój cel.

To co zaczęło się jako delikatny kółko przemieniło się w wygłodniałe, prawie desperackie liźnięcia. Harry lizał go, kręcąc językiem i głaskał jego tyłek, zmieniając czynności, aż ślina spływała mu po jądrach. Czuł jak Louis zaczyna się rozluźniać, rozszerzając swoje pośladki coraz szerzej i szerzej, pozwalając Harry’emu się zadowolić. Język wchodził i wychodził z Louisa, a jego dziurka zaciskała się i rozluźniała, sprawiając że wytwarzał niesamowite dźwięki.

Boże, Harry był taki twardy.

Louis pchał swój tyłek przed twarz Harry’ego, były to małe, potrzebujące pchnięcia, które sprawiały, że Harry walczył z pokusą wspięcia się na łóżku i wypieprzenia go.

\- Proszę, chcę dojść, proszę - wyjęczał Louis.

\- Boże, jesteś taki słodki, kiedy jesteś zdesperowany - warknął Harry, nim przygryzł policzek Louisa.

\- Proszę.

\- Jak mokry jesteś, kochanie? - Zapytał, kiedy położył swoją głowę przy jego plecach, jego erekcja ocierała się o boczki szatyna.

Louis wydał z siebie drżący oddech, popychając swój tyłek na penisa Harry’ego. - Bardzo.

\- Zobaczmy - wyszeptał Harry w szczękę Louisa, dotykając faktycznie bardzo mokrego penisa. Objął go swoją dłonią, a ciało szatyna się zatrzęsło. - Skończyły się nam prezerwatywy, więc nie mogę cię prawidłowo wypieprzyć. - Louis wydał dźwięk, który brzmiał jak łkanie, a serce Harry’ego delikatnie bolało z tego powodu. - Wiem, słońce, ale zrobimy następną najlepszą rzecz - powiedział, łapiąc z szafki nocnej zapomniany lubrykant i rozmasowując go po pośladkach Louisa. - Przybliż się, kochanie.

Harry położył dłoń na biodrze Louisa, a drugą dłonią złapał jego penisa i wślizgnął się pomiędzy krzywiznę perfekcyjnego tyłka szatyna.

To wydawało się być definicją perfekcji i kiedy Louis eksperymentalnie się na nim zacisnął, Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale syknął. - Jezu.

Louis zassał oddech i odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego. - Mogę cię zobaczyć - powiedział słabym głosem, jego intensywny wzrok patrzył wprost na głowę bruneta.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz - powiedział Harry, nim zakołysał biodrami. - Możesz mnie poczuć, słoneczko?

Louis ponownie zacisnął swój tyłek w odpowiedzi, a Harry zaczął się ocierać, jego penis ślizgał się pomiędzy szparkami. Zębami przejechał po krzywiźnie gardła szatyna. Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który brunet nagrodził poprzez pocieranie jego potrzebującego penisa.

\- Jesteś taki słodki i mokry, taki dobry, moje słońce, mój, tak bardzo mój. - Harry nie wiedział już co mówił, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, ponieważ Louis był tak samo zatracony jak on.

Mokry dźwięk swojej dłoni na penisie Louisa zmieszany z dźwiękiem jego jąder uderzających o tył ud Louisa, wszystko to się zmieszało, kiedy szatyn głośno zaryczał.

\- Kurwa, tak, jestem twój.

I w ten sposób, Harry pokrył plecy Louisa spermą, dzwoniło mu w uszach, kiedy dochodził. Ciało Louisa trzęsło się z przyjemności, kiedy Harry nadal zajmował się jego penisem i naciskał na niego, składając otwarte pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi aż doszedł z słodkim jęknięciem.

Kurwa, Harry był taki zakochany.

~*~

Wciąż się lepiąc Harry trzymał Louisa przez Bóg wie jak długo. Dłonią powoli głaskał go po plecach. Był w niebie.

\- Hej, umm… jesteś na mnie zły? - Louis przerwał ciszę delikatnym głosem, kiedy zakopał swoją twarz w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Louisa. - Dlaczego miałbym być na ciebie zły? - Zapytał, zmieszany.

\- Cóż… ponieważ rano przerwałem twoją rozmowę.

Harry przysunął go do siebie i pocałował jego głowę, ponieważ mógł. - Jedyną rzeczą, na którą byłem zły to to, że musiałem przerwać moją poranną sesję przytulania z tobą.

Oczy Louisa zaświeciły tak jasno, że Harry prawie został oślepiony. - Więc miałeś sesję przytulania, kiedy ja spałem? - Poruszył brwiami. - Fetyszowskie.

\- Boże, słońce, sprawiasz, że wszystko brzmi niesamowicie seksownie - jęknął Harry.

Louis zachichotał i zmarszczył nos. - Dlaczego ostatnio tak często mówisz do mnie słońce i kochanie?

Harry pocałował jego nos. - Ponieważ jesteś taki słodki i świecący. Spójrz - przejechał palce po pełnym spermy tyłku Louisa. Szatyn jęknął i zakopał swoją twarz w krzywiźnie jego szyi. - Jesteś najsłodszą osobą jaką znam - wyszeptał przy włosach Louisa. - Jesteś moim kochaniem, jesteś moim słońcem.

Oczy Louisa były teraz skupione na Harrym, szukając czegoś, a Harry modlił się, że znalazł to w jego oczach.

‘Proszę, zobacz mnie. Wybierz mnie. Wybierz nas’

Zaklęcie zostało złamane, kiedy telefon Harry’ego upadł na drewnianą podłogę. Brunet podniósł go i znalazł 12 nieodebranych połączeń i 30 wiadomości od Jeffa i dwie od Antona. Otworzył tą ostatnią.

‘Przepraszam, powiedziałem swojej managerce’  
‘o tym, że może chcesz wyjść’  
‘a ona powiedziała twojemu managerowi’  
‘nie udało się tego powstrzymać’  
‘myślę, że nie jest najszczęśliwszy’  
‘naprawdę, naprawdę, przepraszam :C :C’

\- Cóż, kurwa…

\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytał Louis zatroskanym tonem.

Bez odpowiedzi przejechał po odpowiedziach Jeffa, wiązanka przekleństw i obelg w stosunku do jego kariery. Krew w brunecie nieco się zmroziła nie z powodu gróźb, ale przez rzeczy, na które się naraził przez związek z Louisem. Rzeczy, z którymi Harry nie chciał się zmierzyć, przynajmniej nie z smakiem szatyna wciąż obecnym na jego języku.

Czy popełniał błąd? Harry przez chwilę wątpił we wszystko, ale jedna rzecz była jasna. Musiał wyprostować rzeczy z Antonem tak szybko jak to możliwe, afera na bok, wciąż był przyjacielem Harry’ego, a on go olał, nawet nie myśląc o tym jak on musi się czuć. Prawdopodobnie nawet sprawił, że ma kłopoty ze swoją własną managerką.

\- Harry? - Louis ścisnął jego nogę, a Harry zamknął oczy.

Jak łatwo byłoby ponownie uciec od całej odpowiedzialności, zakopując się ponownie we wnętrzu Louisa, leżąc tuż obok niego? Boże, Harry tak bardzo tego chciał, ale obecnie na to nie zasługiwał.

\- Muszę zadzwonić - powiedział Harry wciąż nie patrząc na Louisa, dobrze wiedząc, że jego fasada, by upadła tak szybko jak na niego spojrzy. Musiał naprawić cały bałagan, który stworzył.

\- D-dobrze, ale, wszystko w porządku? - Louis brzmiał słabo i na zatroskanego, a Harry czuł jakby płakał.

\- Tak, tak. Po prostu naprawdę muszę zadzwonić.

\- W porządku - wyszeptał Louis, z dłonią wciąż na nodze Harry’ego.

Wybrał numer Antona i szybko do niego zadzwonił. Odebrał po drugim sygnale.

\- Harry, naprawdę cię przepraszam, nie sądziłem, że aż tak się zdenerwuje - głos Antona brzmiał niemal szaleńczo.

\- Ant, Anton, kochanie. Uspokój się, jest dobrze, nie powinienem… to moja wina, tak? To wszystko moja wina, to ja powinienem za to wszystko przepraszać.

\- Nie powinienem jej nic mówić, ale jej intencje nie były złe Harry. Myśleliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej, nim on podpisze papiery, nie podpisaliśmy niczego, naprawdę sądziliśmy, że to będzie łatwe.

\- Nie martw się nim, nie myśl o nim. Będzie dobrze, proszę, nie bądź smutny z jego powodu, to naprawdę nie jest tego warte.

\- Powiedział jej, że zrobisz to co on ci każe albo inaczej będziesz musiał szukać nowego managera. Wiem, że jest bliskim przyjacielem, ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciałem zrobić było zniszczenie twojej relacji z nim.

Harry westchnął. - Dużo czasu zajęło mi zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że nie było między nami relacji od lat. - Dziwnie się czuł w końcu mówiąc o tym głośno, ale tak szybko jak prawda wyszła na jaw, poczuł jak ciężar spada z jego barków. Jeff nie był jego przyjacielem, ciężko go było nazwać dobrym managerem.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć.

\- Ech, jest okej. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, zapominając że Anton nie może go zobaczyć. - Mam ze sobą ludzi, który mnie powidziwają i wspierają, poradzę sobie. - Harry próbował sięgnąć dłoni na swojej nodze, aby zobaczyć, że nic już tam nie ma. W ogóle nie było Louisa. - Możemy dokończyć później? Muszę coś sprawdzić.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście, możemy się spotkać później, dzisiaj albo jutro.

\- Pewnie, dam ci znać - powiedział szybko Harry już wstając.

Jego dłonie delikatnie się trzęsły, nim zapukał do drzwi od łazienki.

‘ Proszę, bądź tu. Proszę, bądź tu. Proszę, bądź tu.’

\- Louis? Jesteś tam? - Harry zapukał dwa razy, nim powoli otworzył drzwi. - Słoneczko?

Nic… Louisa nie było i każda rzecz, którą mówił o nich Jeff do niego wraca.

‘’Co jeśli słyszał co Anton mówił i nagle poczuł, że bycie z nim i z całym jego bagażem to za dużo? Co jeśli nie chciał być z niedługo bezrobotnym, przeciętnym aktorem?’

Szczerze mówiąc Harry nawet nie mógł go winić. Jego życie prawdopodobnie było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

Poczuł, że jego telefon zadzwonił, już wiedział kto to był, i tak go podniósł.

\- Jeśli chcesz zniszczysz swoją przeciętną karierę dla kutasa, proszę bardzo, ale nie na mojej warcie.

Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. - Jest dobrze, nie musisz się tym przejmować. Zwalniam cię.


	8. Rozdział 8

Harry trochę wstydził się przyznać, że próbował skontaktować się z Louisem przez prawie całe popołudnie, ale po prostu chciał wiedzieć co się stało. Gdyby Louis się nim znudził albo nie chciał sobie radzić z jego problemami, przynajmniej zasługiwał, aby to wiedzieć.

Ale kiedy zebrał się na odwagę, aby porozmawiać z Louisem spotkał Antona w lodziarni, do której wszyscy poszli kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Więc go zwolniłeś? - Zapytał zaskoczony Anton.

\- Tak, nie było sensu trzymać go koło siebie. Nie wierzył we mnie i próbował kontrolować moje prywatne relacje.

\- Kurwa, to chujowo.

Harry prychnął. - Ty mi to mówisz. - Anton uśmiechnął się do niego, a wina ponownie oblała jego ciała. - Posłuchaj, chciałem powiedzieć, że naprawdę mi przykro za wkręcenie cię w cały ten bałagan. Byłeś dla mnie kochany, a ja… po prostu byłem bałaganem.

Anton wziął jego dłoń w swoją, gdy pokręcił głową. - Nie musisz przepraszać, tak jak powiedziałeś będzie dobrze.

\- Wiem, że to może wyglądać tak jakbym chciał cię wykorzystać, ale… 

Anton zaśmiał się. - Harry, kochanie. Byłem całkowicie świadomy tego co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą a Tomlinsonem. I tak próbowałem i się nie udało. To moja wina, nie twoja. Nigdy mnie nie okłamałeś ani nie oszukałeś. Cholera, nawet nigdy nie dałeś mi możliwości, abym wierzył, że mam jakąkolwiek szansę.

Harry’emu zabrakło słów. - Ja… wciąż bardzo przepraszam.

\- Powiem ci coś. Uściśnij mnie i będziemy kwita. - Anton uśmiechnął się jasno.

Harry szybko wstał i poszedł, aby dać Antonowi najciaśniejszy uścisk. Miał go przerwać, kiedy zauważył Louisa, Zayna i Nialla wchodzących do sklepu.

Oczy Louisa zaświeciły się z czymś czego Harry nie mógł opisać, ale to zadziałało na niego głęboko, nim stały się zimne i bez emocji. Zayn za to otwarcie na niego prychnął. Odwrócili się i podeszli do lady.

Harry był tak kurewsko zmieszany.

Anton musiał poczuć, że się spiął, ponieważ przerwał uścisk i zapytał co się stało.

\- Louis jest tutaj, ale wydaje się, że się mną znudził i teraz mnie ignoruje.

\- Co do kurwy? - Anton niemal syknął. - Czy wasza dwójka nie odprawiała dzisiaj rano tańca królików?

\- Kto do kurwy mówi ‘taniec królików’?

\- Unikasz odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. - Anton przewrócił oczami. - Co się stało?

\- Naprawdę nie wiem. - Harry potarł oczy swoją dłonią. - Ale podejrzewam, że podsłyszał moją rozmowę z tobą i zdecydował, że nie chce mieć ze mną już nic wspólnego.

\- Ale dlaczego? To nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Gdybym wiedział dlaczego to bym ci powiedział. Może to było dla niego tylko bzykanie, ludzkie dildo jak na to mówią. - Harry zachichotał, kiedy naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o guli w swoim gardle.

To bolało bardziej niż za pierwszym razem, kiedy spotkali się kilka miesięcy temu. Bolało, ponieważ Anton miał rację to nie miało sensu, nie po nocy, którą mieli, nie po poranku, nie po wszystkich tych miesiącach. To wydawało się być prawdziwe i szczerze, ale znów, wtedy dawno temu to też wydawało się być prawdziwe, a Louis również go olał. Więc kto wie…

Louis przeszedł obok niego ponownie liżąc fioletowego i czarnego loda, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Jakby nie istniał.

Harry poczuł jakby delikatnie łamało mu się serce, ale jego umysł szalał. Jak on kurwa śmiał tak się bawić z jego uczuciami? Nie mówiąc nic do Antona szybko wstał i poszedł w kierunku Louisa.

Już prawie był u celu, kiedy ktoś go odsunął.

Harry spodziewał się Zayna, ale jego usta otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego kto odciągnął go na bok.

\- Nie waż się ponownie do niego zbliżyć, ponieważ on może być profesjonalistą, ale ja nie mam nic do stracenia. A nawet gdybym miał - powiedział Niall, przybliżając się do Harry’ego z zimnym spojrzeniem. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jeśli spróbujesz się do niego dostać, nie skończę jedynie twojej kariery, ale i dziedzictwo. - Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły. - Rozszarpię ci jaja i nakarmię nimi twojego małego chłopaka, zrozumiano? Świetnie, wspaniałej nocy, kolego! - Poklepał go mocno po ramieniu i odwrócił się, zostawiając Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej zmieszanego niż był wcześniej.

Odchodząc od stołu, zauważył, że Anton trzymał dwa rożki lodów.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę teraz jeść. - Harry opadł na swoim krześle, próbując pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia tego jak szaleńczo Niall wyglądał kiedy się nie uśmiechał ani nie jadł.

\- Och, nie, nie, nie wziąłem iść. Ktoś je dał jako prezeny. I nawet jeśli chciałbyś je zjeść to wątpię żeby ci smakowały, są kwaśne i gorzkie, nienajlepsze połączenie. - Anton zmarszczył nos. - Jestem przekonany, że Louis je wysłał.

Wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie, że to nie były zwykłe lody, ale były oparte na uczuciach. Złapał pierwszego kelnera, którego zobaczył. - Przepraszam, może mi pan powiedzieć jakiego smaku jest ten lód?

Kelner uśmiechnął się. - Ma pan na myśli uczucie? Ponieważ nasze lody są…

\- Tak, tak, oparte na uczuciach - przerwał mu Harry. - Jakie uczucie to jest?

\- Cóż… zdrada.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. - A fioletowo-czarny? Możesz mi powiedzieć co to za uczucie.

\- Och… to bardzo dobre. To zazdrość.

Harry'emu zatrzepotało w sercu. A potem się ono rozpadło. Musiał porozmawiać z Louisem bez względu na to czy jego jądra skończą jako posiłek.

~*~

Do czasu, gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju Harry miał cały plan jak sprawić, aby Louis wyjaśnił to co się wydarzyło między nimi.

\- Tak, nie sądzę, że naprawdę o tym myslisz, kolego - powiedział Mitch po drugiej stronie linii.

\- To pełnoprawny plan - kłócił się Harry.

\- Nie sądzę, że jakikolwiek plan zawierający kozy jest pełnoprawnym planem, H.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie rozumiesz, Louis kocha kozy, mówi…

\- Że są najbliższymi zwierzętami do jednorożców - przerwał mu Mitch. - Nazywa je nierozwiniętymi jednorożcami. Co jest ekstremalnie niepoprawne, ponieważ konie są właściwie jednorożcami bez rogu, jakim cudem on to wymyślił? Kozy nawet nie są podobne do jednorożców.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Dlatego uważa, że są niedorozwiniętą wersją.

\- Nawet niedorozwinięty tego nie oddaje!

\- Jesteś tego całkowicie pewien?

\- Cóż… ja, spójrz. Nie jestem ścisłowcem, nie znam się na geografii, dobra? Ale kozy nie są najbliższymi zwierzętami do jednorożców i on musi to wiedzieć, Harry. Musi.

\- Cóż, ważniejsze jest to, że muszę mieć kozę na jutro popołudniu.

\- To co musisz teraz zrobić to pójście spać, kiedy ja będę ci szukał nowego agenta aka menadżera.

Harry wykrzywił twarz na to przypomnienie, ale podziękował swojemu przyjacielowi za pomoc. - Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

Mitch prychnął. - Szukał pieprzonej irlandzkiej kozy albo coś równie głupiego.

\- Nie, poważnie, dziękuję za wysłuchanie mojego gadania. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za Louisem i to wszystko może wyglądać autodestrukcyjnie, ale… jest coś co mi umyka i czego nie rozumiem.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Pewnie, nie jest moją ulubioną osobą po tym co ci zrobił wtedy i teraz, ale jesteś inteligentnym mężczyzną i chcę wierzyć, że wiesz co robisz.

Uśmiech Harry’ego poszerzył się, pierwszy, szczery, odkąd Louis wyszedł dzisiejszego poranka. - Jestem wielkim szczęściarzem, mając ciebie.

\- To prawda - zaśmiał się Mitch. - Teraz idź kurwa spać, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz potrzebujesz jest to żeby cię zwolnili, ponieważ spierdalasz swoje sceny.

\- Twoje rady są do dupy, kolego.

Mitch prychnął. - Cokolwiek, wiesz, że mam rację i jutro mi podziękujesz.

\- Wątpię w to, ale idę. Dobranoc, kolego.

\- Dobranoc, H.

Harry zakończył połączenie i próbował zasnąć, bez sukcesu. Jego myśli biegały, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim co wydarzyło się w zaledwie jeden dzień.

Pieprzona niedziela.

Miał małe podejrzenia co do tego co mogło się wydarzyć, ale wszystkie te teorie były oparte na pieprzonych lodach, więc nie powinien tego brać zbyt poważnie.

W każdym razie, czuł poczucie winy i jeśli Louis wyszedł, ponieważ myślał, że Harry spotyka się z Antonem to wciąż mógł mieć jakąś nadzieję. Harry po prostu musiał wyjaśnić to co się stało, nim jego przyjaciele go dopadną. Musiał się tylko dowiedzieć jak to zrobić.

Pod koniec dnia nie liczyło się to czy przyjaciele Louisa wjadą na niego ciężarówką, po prostu musiał to wyjaśnić i zrobi wszystko, aby się udało.

~*~

Jeśli Harry ma być szczery, zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie pierwsze kręcenie po poprzedniej nocy.

Byli zajęci przez cały dzień kręcąc różne sceny, wszystkie ciężkie i stresujące, ale była jedna szczególna, która rozbiła serce Harry’ego na kawałki.

‘-Widzicie to? - Powiedział Yorgos do nikogo i każdego kto chciał słuchać. Scena była jedną z największych w filmie. Postać Louisa musiała zaakceptować to, że została ślepy, że ktoś komu ufał zabrał mu wzrok oraz możliwość posiadania bratniej duszy. - Musi udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale wewnątrz niego kończy się świat. To magiczne, ten wygląd - powiedział, wskazując na ekran. - Jest magiczny.

Delikatnie zmarszczył brwi, prawie niezauważalnie. Ten sam wyraz skrzywienia Harry widział na nim, kiedy przytulał się do Antona.

\- Wyłapaliście to? - Wyszeptał Yorgos do swojego mikrofonu. Wszyscy kamerzyści unieśli kciuk w górę. - Właśnie złapaliśmy na kamerze rozbijające się serce. Czy to nie piękne?

Harry’emu chciało się krzyczeć.”

W tym momencie dnia, Harry po prostu chciał porozmawiać z Louisem i przytulać się z nim. Powiedzieć mu o Jeffie i o tym jak gówniane to wszystko było, ale nawet przy całym jego wysiłku nie mógł znaleźć chwili, aby Louis nie był w towarzystwie Nialla lub Zayna.

Więc, kiedy znalazł zrelaksowanego Louisa obok Antona ze wszystkich ludzi pod jego kamperem, zauważył okazję, której nie mógł przegapić.

Harry usłyszał prychnięcie Antona. - Dobrze, ale mówi to osoba, która pije tanie wino z lodem.

\- Zawsze mieszam to z gazowaną wodą i słodzikiem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Czy nie tak smakuje La Croixe?

\- Jestem przekonany, że nie, ale… Harry! Hej, kolego, usiądź z nami, jemy obrzydliwą mieszankę chipsów Louisa i gadamy.

To była okazja Harry’ego do naprawienia rzeczy, do porozmawiania z Louisem. Po prostu musiał dobrze dobrać słowa.

\- Jak możesz jeść to gówno? - Zapytał Harry, ponieważ autosabotaż był jego rzeczą, a największym wrogiem Harry’ego był on sam.

\- Jak możesz jeść z taką twarzą? - Louis uniósł brew, ale cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Dogryzanie. Harry był dobry w dogryzaniu. Zdecydowanie mógł to zrobić.

\- To naprawdę proste, otwieram buzię, potem wkładam jedzenie do środka. Łatwizna.

Louis prychnął i spojrzał na niego. - Mój Boże, wyglądasz koszmarnie - powiedział, prawdopodobnie zauważając, że pomimo makijażu wciąż wyglądał na zmęczonego i wypompowanego.

\- Nazywasz mnie brzydkim?

\- Sam nazywasz się brzydkim - prychnął Louis. - Po prostu jest mi ciebie żal z tego powodu - uniósł swój kubek i upił z niego łyk.

‘Kurwa’.

Harry podszedł do Louisa aż jego stopy dotknęły tych szatyna. - Nie nazywałeś mnie brzydkim wczoraj rano, kiedy mnie całowałeś oraz kiedy głęboko w gardle miałeś mojego…

Louis wydał z siebie dziwny okrzyk, nim się poprawił, a Anton powiedział. - Dobrze, to chyba dla mnie wskazówka, abym odszedł. Bawcie się dobrze, robiąc… cokolwiek teraz robicie. Jezu chryste, jesteście tacy dziwni.

Nie marnując kolejnej chwili, Louis uśmiechnął się diabelsko do Harry’ego. - Teraz, kiedy to wyciągasz, cóż, to bardzo proste, wiesz? Otwieram buzię, potem wkładam jedzenie do środka. Łatwizna. - Powtórzył słowa Harry’ego. - Poza tym, twój penis jest bez skazy, nawet nie waż się źle o nim mówić.

\- Ja nie…

-Nigdy.

Po tym obydwoje na chwilę się zatrzymali, pozwalając, aby ich oczy mówiły za nich. Harry mógł zobaczyć wszystko w oczach Louisa, niedosyt, ogień oraz zranienie i złość, ale tym razem nie była skierowana na Harry’ego nie, była dla Harry’ego.

\- Ty wiesz...

Louis spuścił wzrok. - Anton mi powiedział, nie bądź na niego zły, po prostu chciał oczyścić atmosferę między nami - spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Naprawdę przepraszam.

Harry usiadł obok niego. - Dlaczego przepraszasz? Nic nie zrobiłeś, poza uszczęśliwieniem mnie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

\- Tak? - Louis wyglądał na tak wrażliwego, Harry chciał zamknąć go w ciasnym uścisku.

A ponieważ mógł, dokładnie to zrobił. W przeciągu chwili na jego kolanach znajdował się szatyna.

\- Tak, kochanie. - Harry pocałował obojczyk Louisa. - Nikt nie pomógł mi ani nie wypromował mnie tak jak ty.

\- Jestem przekonany, że twoja mama tak.

Harry wydał z siebie morderczy śmiech. - Słoneczko, proszę, nie wspominajmy o mojej mamie, kiedy myślę o wszystkich chwilach, kiedy sprawiłeś, że byłem szczęśliwy.

Louis jęknął, kiedy jego twarz się zarumieniła. - Jesteś taki głupi.

\- Ty sprawiasz, że jestem trochę głupi. - Harry potarł nos Louisa swoim.

\- Sam również jestem bardzo głupi - wyszeptał Louis z zamkniętymi oczami.

Harry mruknął. - Nie jesteś głupi, myślałem o tym i moja rozmowa z Antonem z twojej strony musiała brzmieć naprawdę źle.

Louis przełknął. - Ja… myślałem, że rozmawiasz z nim o mnie. To wydawało się być złe i część mnie wiedziała, że to nie ma wielkiego sensu, ale… po prostu nie chciałem zostać zraniony.

\- Och, słońce, nie, nie. Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił. Ja… Jeff, on… trochę wjebałem Antona przez niego.

\- Tak, powiedział mi. - Louis zamknął swoje oczy na chwilę, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył, widoczna w nich była zaciętość. - Boże, twój menedżer jest bezużytecznym dupkiem. Widzi cię jedynie jako ładną twarz z możliwościami, które wyblakną razem z twoją młodością. Nie wierzy w ciebie, ale ja widziałem jak grasz, Harry. Jesteś tak kurewsko dobry i musisz być tego świadomy. Tego jak dobry jesteś i ile jesteś wart. Twój talent nigdy nie wyblaknie, twój talent należy do ciebie i musisz tego bronić. Nie potrzebujesz publicznych związków żeby wstać, potrzebujesz jedynie…

Harry pocałował go nim mógł skończyć, cieszą się każdym przygryzieniem i liźnięciem, które dostawał od Louisa. Chciał tylko krótkiego pocałunku, ale delikatny i chętny Louis na nim sprawił, że bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie. Złapał twarz szatyna obiema dłońmi, trzymając go blisko, kiedy go całował. Czułe pocałunki na czułych ustach, które kryły w sobie jedynie adorację.

Harry na chwilę przełamał pocałunek. - Wczoraj wieczorem go zwolniłem.

Louis uśmiechnął się, piękny, szeroki uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, sprawiając że jego oczy się zmrużyły. - Tak? To wspaniale, kochanie. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny! - Harry chciał podążyć za jego uśmiechem, zatopić swój język w jego małym dołeczku. - Zapytam Liama czy może cię wziąć albo czy zna kogoś kto może.

Harry chciał trzymać go na zawsze. - Powiedziałem ci dzisiaj jak jesteś słodki?

Louis zachichotał i potarł nosem szyję Harry’ego. - Nie, byłeś zbyt zajęty dąsaniem się, głupku.

\- Ale spójrz jak daleko zaszedłem.

Louis prychnął. - Jestem przekonany, że jedynym wykonującym dobrą robotę był Anton, ty tylko skrytykowałeś rzeczy, które jem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie krytykuję wszystkich rzeczy, które jesz, tylko te dziwne chipsy, które jesz zamiast picia tych dziwnych drinków.

Harry poczuł uśmiech Louisa przy swojej skórze. - Hej, umm… więc został nam jakiś tydzień kręcenia. - Serce Harry’ego zaczęło pędzić. - Ii cóż, nie wiem czy potem masz coś w planach… - Louis spojrzał na jeden z guzików koszuli bruneta. - Ale jeśli jesteś wolny i ummm, chcesz spędzić ze mną trochę czasu… mój apartament jest naprawdę miły.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ścisnął talię Louisa. - Słońce, nim ma niczego co… - coś wewnątrz Harry'ego boleśnie się wykręciło.

\- Co się stało? Nie chcesz tego? Ponieważ to całkowicie w porządku, to była tylko sugestia, wciąż możemy znaleźć czas, by się widywać od czasu do czasu - powiedział szybko Louis.

\- Boże, kochanie, nie. Z chęcią spędziłbym z tobą więcej czasu, ale po tym zostanę praktycznie bezrobotny i muszę poszukać nowych roli inaczej wszystkie pieniądze, które zarobiłem pójdą na opłacenie rachunków i nic innego.

Louis wydawał się walczyć z samym sobą, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś, nim w końcu. - Nie, tak, rozumiem.

\- Spójrz na mnie, słoneczko - wyszeptał Harry, kiedy złapał podbródek Louisa. - Będziemy się widywać. Obiecuję, znudzisz się mną, tak często będziesz mnie widział. Po prostu muszę się ustatkować i znaleźć swój grunt. Chcę abyś był ze mnie dumny. - Louis otworzył swoje usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry nie dał mu dojść do głosu. - Chcę być dumny z samego siebie.

Wzrok Louisa zelżał, nim złożył czuły pocałunek na powiece Harry’ego. - Nie mogę się doczekać.


	9. Epilog

Pierwszy miesiąc po zakończeniu kręcenia filmu był najbardziej szalonym miesiącem w całym życiu Harry’ego. Tak szybko jak wylądował w Nowym Jorku, zarówno Mitch jak i Liam mieli ludzi, którzy chcieli reprezentować bruneta, jedną z nich był sam Liam, z dwoma propozycjami filmów, które by pasowały Harry’emu. Mniej niż dwa dni zajęło mu zdecydowanie, że Liam był odpowiednim wyborem i w ciągu niecałych dwóch tygodni znaleźli Harry’emu kolejną, perfekcyjną rolę.

Rzeczy z Louisem były bardziej niż świetne, jeśli ignorowało się fakt, że żaden z jego przyjaciół nie chciał z nim aktywnie rozmawiać, a oni jedynie weszli na nowy poziom swojego związku z wrogów z korzyściami na przyjaciół z dokładnie taką samą dawką korzyści.

Wciąż nie rozmawiali o przeszłości, jakby to była niewypowiedzianą zasadą. Mogli rozmawiać o wszystkim i o każdym oprócz ich przeszłości. Harry miał się dobrze z tym wszystkim, brał wszystko co Louis mógł mu dać. Naprawdę był wdzięczny za to, że miał go z powrotem w swoim życiu.

Minął rok i nadszedł czas promocji ich filmu. Trasa promocyjna zaczęła się w lutym, a zakończyła w połowie kwietnia, a podczas tych miesięcy Louis wspomniał o tym, że jego celebrity crushem był Harry jakieś sześć razy, a Harry powiedział co najmniej dwa razy, że jego wymarzonym mężem jest Louis. Prasa jadła im z rąk i nagle byli bromancem chwili. Pierwotna część Harry’ego cieszyła się z faktu, że wiedzieli jak wiele dla siebie znaczą, że gdziekolwiek Louis poszedł, było niemal pewne, że Harry też tam będzie.

Film był sukcesem, każdy był zafascynowany i pod wrażeniem romantycznego dramatu z charakterystycznym i ponurym dotykiem dłoni Yorgosa.

Krytycy filmowi nazwali chemię między Louisem i Harrym niepowstrzymaną, ich miłość była nieunikniona i brutalna tuż przed twoją twarzą, Yorgos rozpłakał się na tym fragmencie. Nazwali film wspaniałym antyhumorystycznym dziełem, przodownikiem w nagrodach Akademii.

Harry wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Po tym zainteresowanie filmem umarło, reżyserzy dzwonili do Liama, pytając czy Harry może im wysłać filmiki, czytając dialogi ze swoich filmów. Louis za to był statyczny, zarezerwowany i zajęty, ale zawsze miał czas dla Harry’ego, bez względu na dzień i godzinę.

W ciągu tego roku było kilka nieprzespanych nocy, kiedy Harry leżał myśląc o tym, że Louis może sobie znaleźć kogoś nowego. Był świadomy tego, że nie byli ekskluzywni, ponieważ żaden z nich nie wyszedł z tematem, a Harry nie chciał psuć tego co mieli.

Jedna z ich największych sprzeczek miała miejsce, kiedy Louis został sfotografowany obok Tristana, wyglądając domowo jak cholera, kiedy kupowali pieprzoną choinkę, gdy Harry kręcił film w Kanadzie. Pieprzona Kanada.

Harry był zgryźliwy przez całą ich rozmowę na FaceTime tej nocy, a Louis ignorował to, aż w końcu nie dawał rady, przewrócił oczami i zakończył połączenie. Nie rozmawiali przez półtora dnia.

Tak, to była ich najgorsza sprzeczka.

Mitch zasugerował Harry’emu, aby włączył do praktyki otwartą część ich otwartego związku. Harry wyjaśnił mu, że to bardziej umowa w stylu przyjaciół z korzyściami, a Mitch powiedział mu, że jest pierdolonym idiotą. W każdym razie Harry nie potrzebował ani nie chciał spać z kimś poza Louisem.

Zamieszkali razem trzy miesiące później, a Harry wydrukował nagłówek ‘Zwycięzca Oscara Louis Tomlinson i jego najlepszy kolega Harry Styles zamieszkali razem w luksusowej kawalerce w Nowym Jorku” i powiesił go na lodówce zaraz obok listy na zakupy w ich niesamowicie przytulnym, a nie kawalerskim mieszkaniu.

Dla mediów byli parą przyjaciół i kontynuowali bycie tylko tym aż pewnej nocy oboje wypili zbyt wiele drinków i zostali sfotografowani, całując się przed klubem jak para nastolatków.

Liam nazwał to ciemną nocą oraz jego najgorszym koszmarem jako PR’owca. Wciąż jednak się z tego śmiał, a nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy ludzie dodali dwa do dwóch, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mają tego samego menedżera i uznali, że to wszystko było pod publiczkę.

Nie obchodziło ich to, zostali sfotografowani jedząc lody i trzymając się za ręce. Zostali sfotografowani nosząc torby z zakupami spożywczymi i seks huśtawką. Paparazzi nie byli tego świadomi, ale mieli medialne zapiski tego jak Harry na nowo zakochiwał się w Louisie. Harry był za to wdzięczny.

Niall pokazał się na urodzinach Louisa, a Louis dumnie pokazywał mu każdy magnes, który Harry mu kupił z każdego miejsca gdzie kręcił film. Nie przechwalał się jednak innymi prezentami, które dostał od Harry’ego, razem odkryli jak bardzo Louis lubi być rozpieszczany i jak bardzo Harry kocha rozpieszczać Louisa. Zayn nie pokazał się i szatyn był trochę o to zły.

\- Nie dołuj się, kolego - powiedział zapewniająco Niall, kiedy patrzyli jak Louis rozmawia ze swoją mamę. - Będzie wokół, musi. Minęło ile? Trzy lata? Jeśli chciałeś zranić Louis, to już byś to zrobił. Jjesteś dobry.

\- Po prostu chciałem mu wyprawić dobrą imprezę, z wszystkimi ludźmi, których kocha.

\- I dajesz mu to. Może nie ma tu Zayna osobiście, ale prawdopodobnie bombarduje Louisa wiadomościami. Ma Zayna i ma każdego z nas. Poza tym jadą do spa za dwa dni, a ty płacisz za obydwie ich sesje.

Harry prychnął, z niewielką ulgą. - Tak?

\- Mhmm, pewnie. Zayn powiedział mi, że zaplanował jak przekonać Louisa, aby zmaksymalizować twoją kartę kredytową. Jest tym bardzo podekscytowany.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie sądzę, że rozumie jak już opłacone sesje działają.

\- Proszę, pozwól mu być ślepo nieświadomym.

~*~

Harry po raz pierwszy widzi Zayna po prawie pół roku w biurze Liama, kilka tygodni po imprezie urodzinowej Louisa.

Zastanawiał się nad możliwością zignorowania go i czekania na Liama, ale chciał, aby Louis miał możliwość zaproszenia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do swojego własnego domu, nawet wtedy, kiedy jest tam Harry. Chciał, aby Louis miał wszystko czego chciał i mógł to osiągnąć jedynie poprzez porozmawianie z Zaynem.

\- Mogę tu usiąść? - Zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

\- To wolny kraj - odpowiedział Zayn, mając wzrok wciąż skupiony na telefonie.

\- Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale…

Zayn odłożył swój telefon i przerwał Harry’emu. - To nie tylko to, że cię nie lubię… nie lubię ogórków, ale je jem, ponieważ są zdrowe, nie lubię żółtego koloru, ale wspaniale na mnie wygląda. Nie lubię plaży, ale najlepiej się tam opalam. Nie ufam ci i nie ufam ci wokół Louisa, ale z jakiegoś ekstremalnie dziwnego powodu ufam Louisowi całym swoim sercem.

Harry zacisnął wargi w ciasnym uśmiechu. - Myślisz, że go skrzywdzę. - To nie było pytanie, a stwierdzenie.

\- Ja wiem, że prędzej czy później go skrzywdzisz - prychnął Zayn.

\- Zayn, minęły lata odkąd zaczęliśmy to co mamy. - Harry patrzył jak wzrok mulata stał się chłodny na jego słowa. - Zostanę przy jego boku tak długo jak mi na to pozwoli.

Zayn zaśmiał się. - Tak jak wtedy, kiedy miał dziewiętnaście lat i był wrażliwy?

\- O czym ty do cholery mówis z? - Złość przebiegła przez ciało Harry’ego. Nikt nie mógł mówić o ich przeszłości, taka była zasada.

\- Był zakochany w twoim przepraszającym tyłku a ty go kurwa zostawiłeś. Mógł zapomnieć, ale ludzie jak ty… - Zayn wziął głęboki wdech. - Ludzie jak ty nigdy się nie zmieniają.

\- Myślisz, że tak po prostu odszedłem? - Wykrzyczał, zmieszany Harry. - Najpierw mnie sabotował, a potem… jedyną moją szansę na pracowanie w poważnym filmie dał tobie! A nawet potem jak głupek próbowałem go dosięgnąć, ale do tego czasu już wszędzie mnie zablokował! - Warknął Harry.

\- Nie graj tutaj ofiary, byłem tam, widziałem wszystko. Możesz okłamywać innych ludzi, ale ja widziałem co się stało, a Louis dzwonił do ciebie non stop przez tygodnie, a ty go ignorowałeś.

\- Ja nigdy… ja nie…

\- Zostaw swoje tłumaczenia dla kogoś kto w nie uwierzy. I o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Nikt mi niczego nie dał, pracowałem jak wół, aby się tutaj znaleźć, ponieważ dla większości ludzi w tym gównianym przemyśle byłem jedynie finansowym ryzykiem, nawet dla Liama. - Zayn zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie, wskazując na drzwi Liama. - Wiem, że teraz we mnie wierzy, ale wtedy… byłem uszkodzonym dobrem, stereotypem, ale Louis zauważył prawdziwego mnie, cholernie dobrego aktora. Jedyną rzeczą, którą zrobił w kierunku pchnięcia mojej kariery, było danie Liamowi taśmy nagraniowej, aby ten mógł ją przekazać reżyserowi. Wtedy Louis miał taki sam wpływ jak ty i ja.

Cały świat Harry’ego się rozpadł. - Ale Jeff powiedział…

\- Jeff jako twój były menadżer? - Zayn prychnął. - Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć, kolego, wszyscy startowaliśmy do tej samej roli, ty, Louis i ja. Idąc twoją logiką sabotował samego siebie.

\- Czekaj, ale on też dostał rolę w tym filmie, to dzięki temu wasza dwójka zaczęła dostawać poważniejsze role.

\- Ponieważ jest dobrym aktorem, idioto! Nawet wtedy miał rangę i mógł startować do kilku ról. Nie wiem co do kurwy powiedział ci twój były menadżer, ale nigdy nie miałeś szansy.

Harry czuł jakby nie mógł oddychać, nie tylko dlatego, bo dowiedział się, że Jeff skłamał i manipulował nim, aby uwierzył w to, że Louis go oszukał ł i zostawił, ale przez to jak Harry zranił Louisa w całym tym procesie. Nic dziwnego, że Louis nie chce teraz niczego poważnego z Harry.

\- A teraz, kiedy w końcu mówimy to co powinniśmy powiedzieć lata temu, jak do kurwy mam ci zaufać, że zaopiekujesz się moim przyjacielem, skoro nawet nie chcesz go nazwać swoim chłopakiem, kiedy on nie może przestać gadać o tym jak wspaniały jesteś i o tym jak jest w tobie zakochany?

\- Zakochany… - powtórzył Harry szeptem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie musisz grać przede mną głupka, wiesz…

\- Zamknij się - syknął Harry, przerywając Zaynowi. - Zamknij się, nim powiesz coś więcej. Louis wciąż nie powiedział mi, że mnie kocha, a ty, kurwa… pierdolisz jakbyś miał do tego prawo. Też go kocham, bardziej niż kogokolwiek czy cokolwiek innego, a teraz nie mogę cię kurwa znieść, ale tak bardzo jak kocham Louisa, on kocha ciebie i łamiesz mu serce za każdym razem, gdy odmawiasz przyjścia do naszego domu, ponieważ nie chcesz mnie widzieć. Te dni się skończyły, jestem idiotą i ty też jesteś idiotą i będziemy musieli sobie z tym poradzić dla naszego chłopca. Będzie teraz tak, pojawisz się na naszej imprezie sylwestrowej, ponieważ Louis włożył cały swój wysiłek i miłość w planowaniu jej i będziesz wracał, ponieważ Louis tego chce. Rozumiemy się? - Zayn skinął głową. - Perfekcyjnie, do zobaczenia za kilka dni.

~*~

Harry czuł, że jego serce szaleńczo i szybko bije od kiedy wyszedł z biura Lima aż do momentu wejścia do domu.

\- Wróciłeś! Przyniosłeś precle? Och, nie masz ich. - Louis wydął wargi.

\- Ja… przepraszam, zapomniałem - odpowiedział Harry, kiedy patrzył na miłość swojego życia rozwaloną na kanapie, mająca na sobie ubrania bruneta.

\- Jest w porządku, ale pamiętasz, że dzisiaj przychodzi Niall, aby grać w Uno i Monopoly, prawda? - Harry skinął głową, nie poruszając się z miejsca, w którym stał. - Pamiętasz również, że w obydwu oszukuje?

\- Tak samo jak ty - powiedział spokojnie Harry, jakby po tej rozmowie jego świat nie miał zmienić się na zawsze.

Louis mruknął, bawiąc się z Christine - ich psem. Mój Boże mieli psa, futro. - Pewnie, ale ty kochasz to jak cię rozpraszam, kiedy to robię.

\- Kocham cię - wypalił Harry znikąd. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Jestem w tobie zakochany, bardzo głęboko zakochany. - Uśmiech Louisa poszerzył się. - I jesteśmy w związku, bardzo poważnym, powiązanym. Jesteśmy chłopakami, parą.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, ponieważ zaciągnąłeś mnie na kilka naprawdę okropnych randek w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Poza tym mieszkamy razem i w ogóle.

\- Mieszkamy razem - powiedział Harry, zbliżając się do Louisa.

\- Nie zapominaj o okropnych randkach.

\- Chodzimy na wiele randek. - Usiadł obok swojego chłopaka.

Jasna cholera, Harry miał chłopaka przez ostatnie trzy lata.

\- Kilka naprawdę okropnych. Pamiętasz jak zabierałeś mnie do schroniska trzy dni z rzędu, żeby mnie przekonać do Christine.

Harry jęknął. - Hej, kochasz Christine.

\- I kto do kurwy nazywa swojego psa, Christine?

\- Nie mów o Christine w ten sposób - powiedział Harry, zasłaniając psu uszy. - Zranisz jej uczucia. - Pies zagryzł swoją łapę i ponownie wtulił się w Louisa. - Hej, to podłe!

Louis zachichotał, kiedy położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. - Może doszło do niej jak okropny jesteś przez to, że nazwałeś ją Christine.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował czubek jego głowy.

‘Skup się, Harry, wciąż musicie porozmawiać’.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, kochanie.

Louis uniósł głowę. - O czym? Co się stało? - Oczy Louisa wypełniły się zmartwieniem.

\- Słoneczko, nie, nie, wszystko jest w porządku - powiedział Harry, kiedy zabrał Christine z kolan Louisa i posadził szatyna na własnych. - Zły dobór słów, mój błąd. Próbuję być w tym lepszy, ale jest ciężko.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi?

\- Pamiętasz pierwszy raz, gdy ze sobą zerwaliśmy?

Louis zassał oddech. - Tak.

\- Cóż, wydaje się, że wyszło w związku z tym wiele nieporozumień.

\- Harry, jest dobrze, byliśmy dzieciakami, popełniłeś błąd, nie musisz za to przepraszać.

\- I tu się mylisz, słoneczko. Muszę przeprosić, ale nie za to co myślisz.

Louis mrugnął. - Chyba nie nadążam, kochanie.

\- Nie przeproszę za zostawienie i ignorowanie cię, ponieważ to nigdy nie miało miejsca.

\- Dobrze, teraz jestem nie tylko zmieszany, ale i zaczynam się denerwować.

\- Jeff powiedział mi, że praktycznie sabotowałeś moje szanse na dostanie roli, aby dostał ją Zayn. Nigdy cię nie sprawdzałem i tamtej nocy byłem taki zrozpaczony, że potrzebowałem czasu na przemyślenia i Jeff powiedział, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli weźmie mój telefon. Byłem taki zrozpaczony, powiedział mi, że moja kariera jest skończoną, że wszystkie oszczędności moje i moich rodziców przepadły. Potem przynosił mi alkohol, którego potrzebowałem przez prawie trzy dni. Byłem na dnie…

\- A on cię ‘uratował’ - wyszeptał Louis. - Co za manipulanckie gówno.

\- Wszystko było nieco niewyraźne, więc kiedy byłem wystarczająco trzeźwy żeby zapytać o telefon, a on powiedział, że rozbiłem go o podłogę, uwierzyłem mu. Całkowicie zapomniałem, że wcale mi go nie oddał.

Louis przytulił go mocno. - Dlaczego teraz mi to wszystko mówisz?

\- Ponieważ nie znałem twojej wersji historii, ponieważ nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie chcę żeby to się jeszcze przydarzyło, kochanie. Musisz ze mną rozmawiać o tym co się dzieje w twojej głowie. - Harry pocałował skroń Louisa. - Bez względu na to jak małe czy duże to jest. To nie powtórzy się ponownie tylko wtedy, jeśli zaczniemy się komunikować.

\- Mogę to zrobić.

\- Tak? - Harry przechylił głowę, mając delikatny uśmiech na ustach.

\- Tak. - Louis stanowczo kiwnął głową. - I również chcę abyś mówił mi wszystkie dobre, złe i okropne rzeczy.

\- Cóż… teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałeś… jest coś co ostatnio mi chodzi po głowie.

\- Powiedz mi.

Harry przesunął się, by wyjąć coś ze swojej kieszeni. - Mam ten pierścionek - powiedział, pokazując Louisowi czarne pudełko. Jęknął, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. - I naprawdę nie wiem co z nim zrobić. Jest w twoim rozmiarze i wewnątrz ma coś wygrawerowanego co również jest dla ciebie.

Louis zakrył sobie usta obiema dłońmi, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. - Harry… - wyszeptał.

\- Sugerujesz, że co powinienem z nim zrobić, kochanie? - Harry uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

\- Ja…

\- Chcesz go przymierzyć i potem mi powiesz co chcesz z nim zrobić?

Louis wydał z siebie krztuszący śmiech, łzy szczęścia spływały po jego policzkach. - Proszę, proszę.

Harry otworzył pudełko, zachwycony tym jak Louis był równie zachwycony pierścionkiem. To był pierścionek zaręczynowy nieskończoności. Wyglądał pięknie, miał w sobie 8 dziurek wypełnionych diamentami, które otaczały centralny diament.

\- Odkąd cię poznałem - Louis zaczął czytać słowa wygrawerowane wewnątrz - moje serce nigdy nie był bardziej czerwone, panie odważny.

\- Więc co powiesz, panie odważny? - Serce Harry’ego mogło eksplodować od ilości miłością jaką darzył Louisa. - Chcesz wskoczyć razem ze mną przez okno?

Louis wypłakał ‘tak’ nim pocałował całą twarz Harry’ego.

\- Boże, kochanie - jęknął Harry. - Nikt nie powinien wyglądać tak pięknie jak ty, kiedy płaczesz. To może być niebezpieczne.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Wyglądam tak pięknie płacząc tylko wtedy, kiedy są to szczęśliwe łzy albo kiedy masz swojego penisa głęboko we mnie - ostatnią część wyszeptał.

\- Rzeczy, które ci zrobię, abyś tak pięknie wyglądał - powiedział Harry, kiedy skubnął szczękę Louisa, jego penis już się wypełniał.

\- Dobrze, że mamy całe życie, aby je wszystkie zrobić.

KONIEC

Film, w którym grali Harry i Louis to Lobster


End file.
